OPERA
by sosonim
Summary: Cinta mereka adalah salah. Dan biarkan menjadi kesalahan indah pada hidup mereka. Karena mereka yakin kesalahan tak akan selamanya berakhir buruk. Kyumin/Haehyuk/REPOST/GS/DLDR/RnR. Last Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hay apa kabar?

Ada yang masih inget fic ini?

Fic ini udah pernah saya posting sebelumnya, dan udah sampai chapter 10.

Karena sesuatu hal, fic ini saya hapus. Padahal kurang satu atau dua chapter lagi.

Setelah saya baca ulang di folder saya. Saya pikir kenapa ngga saya terusin dan di posting ulang lagi?. Akhirnya saya putusin buat Re-post fic ini.

Ngga berharap banyak karena memang fic ini udah pernah di post dan mungkin bakal sedikit yang tertarik. Tapi ngga tau kenapa saya percaya diri buat posting ulang fic ini. Hahaha

Fic ini tentu sudah saya perbaiki. Kalau masih ada typo tolong di maklumin.

Sekian dari saya.

Sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang sudah baca.

Karena ini Re-post saya ngga bakal lama lama kok update nya.

Terima kasih.

Anissa Lee

 **OPERA**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

 **.**

 **Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **^Happy Reading^**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hay~."

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya mencari pemilik suara itu. Senyumnya mengembang saat sosok pria yang ia cintai sudah berdiri persis di sampingnya. Menatapnya lembut dari pantulan cermin.

"Hay~."

Pria itu tersenyum. Menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga Sungmin, Mencium cukup lama dahi Sungmin yang tertutup poni.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan, makanlah."

"Kau memasak?"

Pria itu terkekeh. Berjalan menuju nakas kecil, mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak manis disana. "Tidak. Hanya roti isi dan susu coklat." Dahinya mengerut samar ketika membaca pesan dari nomor yang tak ia ketahui.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Memeluk erat tubuh pria itu dari belakang. Menghirup wangi mint yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu - Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak akan bosan jika sepanjang hari harus memeluk kekasihnya seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya. Manatap Sungmin sebelum mendaratkan ciuman singkat dibibir tipis milik Sungmin. "Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi Donghae hyung kembali. Kau harus menjemputnya."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Sungmin. Tak bisakah Tuhan memberikan waktu lebih lama lagi untuknya bersama Kyuhyun hari ini?

"Aku ingin menginap disini lagi."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak bisa. Hari ini Eunhyuk noona kembali dari Jepang."

"Aku mengerti. Donghae juga kembali siang ini. Dia mengirimku pesan."

"Kau lupa. Noona ku adalah sekertaris Donghae hyung. Jadi tentu saja mereka akan kembali bersama-sama."

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, mencium Kyuhyun dengan lembut seakan perempuan itu memberi tahu Kyuhyun betapa ia begitu mencintai prianya.

Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Sungmin. Menahan pinggang Sungmin agar Sungmin tak begitu kesulitan mengimbanginya. Perlahan tautan bibir mereka terpisah, menampakan bibir mereka yang cukup basah.

"Bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu."

Sungmin mengangguk. Memberi kecupan singkat sebelum ia pergi menuju dapur. Menyantap sarapan pagi yang sudah Kyuhyun buat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kedua tangannya ia lipat seraya menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Aku tak bisa melepaskan Sungmin untukmu hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Sungmin?"

Eunhyuk menuang kopi hitam ke dalam cangkir keramik khas cantik berwarna hijau. Menaruhnya di sisi meja depan Donghae. Pria yang tak lain adalah atasannya itu melipat korannya. Melepas kacamata minusnya sebelum menyesap kopi itu.

"Aku sudah mengirimnya pesan. Apa Kyuhyun menjemputmu?"

"Dia ada urusan, jadi tak bisa menjemputku." Jawab Eunhyuk. Ia melangkah menuju lemari. Mengambil kemeja putih milik Donghae, menyiapkan pakaian pria itu.

"Jam berapa kita berangkat?"

"Jam 1. Kita masih memiliki waktu cukup lama. Kau ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar menikmati udara di Jepang?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Mengambil koper berukuran cukup besar yang tergeletak di samping lemari. "Sepertinya tak buruk."

Donghae beranjak mendekati Eunhyuk. Memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang tengah sibuk mengemas semua pakaian kedalam koper. Eunhyuk menghentikan aktifitasnya. Membalikkan badannya menatap Donghae.

"Aku ingin kau perlakukan seperti ini setiap hari."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Apa empat hari tak cukup?"

"Tidak." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Kembali memeluk Eunhyuk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher perempuan itu. "Menikahlah denganku."

"Dan mengahiri pertunanganmu dengan Sungmin?"

"Akan ku lakukan."

"Jangan gila. Sungmin sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. aku tak mau menyakitinya."

"Tetapi kau menyakitiku."

Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae. menatap lekat wajah tampan itu, menyelami manik mata yang selalu menatapnya begitu lembut. "Tuhan akan memberikan jalan terbaik untuk kita. Percayalah."

"Ya. Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali padaku."

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Donghae meraih bibir Eunhyuk. Mengecup bibir pink itu berkali-kali. Eunhyuk mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Donghae. Mempersilahkan pria itu untuk berbuat lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika beberapa dari mereka tak bisa memilih siapa pendamping hidupnya kelak. Aku adalah salah satu dari mereka. – **Sungmin** –

Mencintai seseorang yang tak seharusnya kau cintai. Aku melakukannya. – **Kyuhyun** –

Jika mencintai seseorang yang telah dimiliki orang lain adalah salah. Maka aku pantas dihukum. – **Eunhyuk** –

Aku mencintai bahkan menyakiti seseorang dalam satu waktu. Maafkan aku. – **Donghae** –

.

.

.

.

.

Kopi hitam dan pancake madu sepertinya sudah menjadi ciri khas makan pagi untuk kalangan atas seperti dua keluarga ini. Menikmati sarapan dengan obrolan seru seperti saat ini memang tak sering mereka lakukan. Hanya beberapa kali saat perusahaan tak begitu membutuhkan dua kepala keluarga bermarga sama itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami."

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Menyajikan pancake berlumur saus madu pada Kangin. "Tak usah sungkan seperti itu Chul-ah. Bukankah kau juga sering mengundang kami."

Kangin ikut tersenyum. Menyesap perlahan kopi hitamnya. "Leeteuk benar Heechul-ah. Tak perlu sungkan, bukankah kita akan menjadi keluarga?."

Heechul mengangguk. "Kau benar."

"Dan ini akan sering kita lakukan ketika anak kita sudah menikah nanti." Hangeng ikut menimpali. Meletakan ponselnya setelah membalas pesan masuk dari adik sepupunya yang berada di China.

"Ah~ aku tak sabar ingin menikahkan putraku dengan putrimu Teuk-ah." Ujar Heechul antusias.

Leeteuk terkekeh. "Aku pun begitu. Tapi biarkan anak kita lebih saling mengenal."

"Ya. memang seharusnya seperti itu." Ujar Hangeng. "Dimana Sungmin?"

"Dia sedang menginap dirumah Hakyeon. Sepertinya anak itu merasa kesepian semenjak Donghae ke Jepang." Kangin menjawab.

Heechul mengangguk. "Donghae juga. Dia sedikit malas saat Hangeng menyuruhnya ke Jepang."

Mereka terkekeh geli. Kembali menikmati sarapan pagi mereka yang dibumbui obrolan kecil mengenai rencana pernikahan Sungmin dan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam yang lalu Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah tiba di Korea. Mereka dalam perjalanan ke rumah Eunhyuk bersama Sungmin yang datang sengaja untuk menjemput Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lebar saat Sungmin menawarkan untuk mengantar Eunhyuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Sungmin tau jika Kyuhyun tak menjemput Eunhyuk. Dan Sungmin bernafas lega. Setidaknya ada Eunhyuk ditengah-tengah mereka, membuat Sungmin tak harus berbicara banyak pada Donghae. Pria itu pasti akan banyak membicarakan perihal pekerjaan dengan Eunhyuk.

Audi hitam mewah itu berhenti di depan rumah bergaya minimalis yang terletak di sudut kota Seoul. Hanya Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun saja yang menempatinya. Orang tua mereka sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Keluarga Cho bukanlah kalangan orang kaya, membuat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun harus memutar otak agar mereka tetap mampu bertahan hidup.

Kepintaran tuan Cho memang sepenuhnya menurun pada kakak beradik itu. Eunhyuk yang telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya sebelum ayah dan ibunya meninggal mendapat pekerjaan sebagai sekertaris di salah satu perusahaan milik ayah Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun, pria itu berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa, ia juga bekerja paruh waktu di _bar_ saat akhir pekan.

"Kalian tak mampir?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tak perlu eonni. Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah." Sungmin menjawab.

"Baiklah. terimakasih sudah mengantarku."

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama. Masuklah."

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada mereka. Melambai sebelum Donghae benar-benar melajukan mobilnya.

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar. Memilih untuk melihat ponselnya terlebih dahulu.

Donghae :

Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk berkencan. Mereka berjanji bertemu di pusat perbelanjaan dekat kampus mereka. Jam menunjukan pukul 6. Setidaknya mereka memiliki waktu cukup banyak malam ini.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut sebal. Dengan nakal pria Cho itu mengecup bibir Sungmin. hanya sebentar.

"Sudah terlambat. Berani mencium ku."

"Aku tertinggal bus. Jadi aku harus menunggu bus selanjutnya."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Memeluk lengan Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu bidang itu. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

Sungmin tersenyum tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. membiarkan Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya. "Kau ingin apa?"

Sungmin sedikit berfikir tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Kyuhyun. Memilih kegiatan menyenangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini. "Bagaimana jika menonton? Atau kita kesalon saja, kau harus memotong rambutmu Kyu." Jemari Sungmin terulur menyentuh poni Kyuhyun yang menutupi alis pria itu. "Ini sudah terlalu panjang."

"Aku pilih yang pertama."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau mati bosan menunggu mu di salon."

"Tapi kau juga melakukannya. Kau pasti tak akan bosan."

"Aku tak mau sayang. Kita menonton saja."

Bibir Sungmin mencebik kesal. Sungmin seharusnya memberikan pilihan pada Kyuhyun. Ini sudah terhitung sangat lama ia tak memanjakan tubuhnya, rambutnya, dan juga kuku-kukunya.

Sungmin merogoh tasnya saat dirasa ponselnya berdering. Mereka kini tengah berjalan menuju bioskop yang berada di lantai tiga gedung ini.

"Hallo."

" _Hallo. Kau ada dimana Min?"_

"Aku sedang pergi ke toko buku. Ada apa oppa?" Sungmin menggigit kecil bibirnya.

" _Tidak. Kau sudah makan?"_

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi makan."

 _"Kau pergi sendiri?"_

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. pria itu membuang mukanya sedari tadi. "Tidak, aku bersama Kyuhyun." jawaban Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Pria itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya saat Sungmin meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kyuhyun. Mengisyaratkan agar pria itu tak menyerukan protes.

" _Ah~ Kyuhyun. Mau ku jemput?"_

"Tak usah, kau masih lelah bukan? baru siang tadi kau tiba di Korea."

" _Baiklah, kita berjumpa besok. Aku akan menjemputmu_."

Sungmin mendengung mengiyakan ajakan Donghae. Memberi salam sebelum memutuskan sambungannya.

"Oh. Kita sedang berada di toko buku?"

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya. "Kau mau aku menjawab jika kita sedang berkencan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya terangkat merapihkan poni Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan. "Lupakan. Hari ini aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Sungmin tak mampu untuk menahan senyumnya. Secepat kilat perempuan itu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. membuat sang pemilik mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Sudah mulai nakal ternyata." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah kembali tersadar. Iya menyeringai pada Sungmin. "Sebaiknya kita pilih bangku paling belakang."

Sungmin tertawa. Memukul kepala Kyuhyun menyeret pria itu menjauh dari sana. Tak sedikit pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Entah disengaja atau tidak, mereka mengenakan pakaian yang senada. Celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan kaos berwana putih. Hanya berbeda gambar dibagian depan kaos itu. benar-benar seperti remaja yang sedang berkencan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana Min."

Donghae menutup pintu mobilnya. Bersandar di body mobil menghadap rumah bercat putih di depannya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Ini memang belum memasuki jam makan malam. Tapi tak ada salahnya jika Donghae menanyakan itu pada tunangannya. Tunangan? Ya, Sungmin memang tunangan Donghae. Ia sangat menyayangi Sungmin. hanya saja perasaanya seperti seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Bukan sebagai kekasih. Donghae bisa saja menolak permintaan orang tuanya. Namun ia tak bisa se-egois itu.

"Kau dengan siapa?"

"…."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin. pria itu menatap rindu rumah dihadapannya.

' _jadi tak ada Kyuhyun ya?'_

"Ah~ Kyuhyun. mau kujemput."

"…."

Sekali lagi jawaban Sungmin membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar. Ia beranjak, membuka pintu pagar rumah itu yang kebetulan tak dikunci.

"Baiklah, kita berjumpa besok. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Setelah menutup sambungannya. Jemari Dongahe menekan bel rumah yang terpasang disisi pintu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk pintu itu terbuka lebar. Menampakan sosok perempuan yang sudah sepenuhnya memiliki hati Donghae.

"Hyukie-ah"

"Eh? Kau kemari?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tak berhenti tersenyum saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun telah selesai menonton film terbaru ber-genre drama yang di perankan oleh Song Joongki dan Go Hyesung. Kyuhyun mendengus ketika pilihan Sungmin jatuh pada film yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

Perselingkuhan, Hubungan yang tak mendapat restu. Seperti tak ada tema lain saja untuk cocok dijadikan film.

"Kyu, aku lapar?"

"Hm? Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun . "Ini belum tanggal gajianku. Jangan meminta makan direstoran mahal."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnnya. Ia tak pernah meminta Kyuhyun mengajaknya makan di restoran mahal. Toh' dia lebih menyukai makanan yang di jual di kedai dekat rumah Kyuhyun dengan menu makanan khas korea yang sangat lengkap.

"Aku bercanda sayang." Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku baru mendapat bonus dari Shindong hyung. Ayo kita cari makan."

"Tapi aku ingin makan di kedai Jung ahjumma."

"Kau tak bosan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Kembali melangkah santai dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Sesekali Kyuhyun menggodanya dan itu cukup membuat Sungmin bersemu merah.

"Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin mengentikan langkahnya. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat seseorang memanggilnya. Walau berada di tempat yang ramai Sungmin bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. tak perlu bertanya-tanya karena Sungmin tau siapa pemiliknya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun demikian. Ia terdiam. Menoleh pada Sungmin sekilas sebelum mereka membalikan tubuhnya, mengarah pada perempuan paruh baya yang tampak anggun dengan setelan dress berwarna cream.

"Eomma~"

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Hay apa kabar?

Saya senang karena masih ada yang ingat fic ini.

Mudah-mudahan kalo emang ngga ada halangan. Saya bakal update tiap hari. Ya kan ini Repost. Jadi saya udah punya bahan buat di update.

Tapi ngga janji juga 11 chapter bakal selesai dalam 11 hari.

Berhubung mau lebaran. Dan saya harus pulang kampung. Mungkin bakal sedikit mulur untuk chapter tengah sampai akhir.

 _Kenapa ngga update pas di sana?_

Saya usahain ya. Tapi ngga janji. Suka lupa sama yang beginian kalo udah ngumpul sama keluarga. Hahaha

Terima kasih udah mau baca dan review. Saya sayang kalian.

 **OPERA**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

 **.**

 **Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 _ **Don't Bash The Chara**_

 **.**

 **^Happy Reading^**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sedang apa kau disini Min?"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang Sungmin dapatkan. Wanita anggun itu langsung saja menghampiri putrinya. Melirik sekilas pada pria yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Kau teman anakku?" Lanjutnya. Kini pandangannya benar-benar tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun. teman kuliah Sungmin." Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat. Memperkenalkan dirinya sesopan mungkin.

"Ah! Kau teman Sungmin? mengapa aku tak mengenalmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Leeteuk. Menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Mungkin anda sedang sibuk. Saya pernah sesekali mengunjungi rumah anda."

Leeteuk mengangguk paham. Istri Lee Kangin itu tak melarang Sungmin berteman dengan siapapun, selagi teman putrinya adalah anak baik dan sopan, itu tak masalah. Dan Kyuhyun sudah menunjukan nilai tambah di depan Leeteuk.

"Benar juga. Aku memang sangat sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Sungmin."

"Eomma~." Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar rengekan Sungmin. Tertawa kecil melihat putrinya yang sedikit kesal.

"Saya sudah tahu tentang rencana pernikahan Sungmin. saya ikut bahagia, bagaimanapun teman saya akan menikah sebentar lagi."

Demi Tuhan, Sungmin rasanya ingin sekali memukul mulut Kyuhyun. Apa pria itu sedang membuat lelucon. Atau Kyuhyun memang benar benar bahagia melihat Sungmin akan segera menikah dengan Donghae?.

"Sebaiknya kau panggil aku ahjumma saja. itu lebih baik Kyu."

Kyuhyun tak membantah. Ia mengangguk setuju. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dari sudut matanya. Ia tau jika Sungmin tak setuju dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Jadi kalian sedang apa?"

"Aku dan Kyuhyun baru saja dari toko buku, hanya saja buku yang kami cari tidak ada."

Leeteuk mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sungmin seraya melihat jam tangannya. "Eomma harus pulang sekarang. Apa kau ingin pulang bersama eomma?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak eomma. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan pergi toko buku lain"

"Aku akan mengantar Sungmin jika kami sudah mendapatkan buku itu."

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Setidaknya Sungmin tak sendiri. Dan Leeteuk tak perlu khawatir. "Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Sungmin mencium pipi Leeteuk. Memberinya sebuah pelukan sebelum mereka berpisah. "Aku tau. Eomma hati-hati dijalan."

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau tau Kyuhyun tak dirumah?"

Donghae mengedikan bahunya. Ia menyesap teh hangat buatan Eunhyuk. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok perempuan yang tengah bergulat dengan beberapa peralatan masak di dapur.

"Sungmin yang memberitahuku." Jawab Donghae.

"Eh? Sungmin?" Eunhyuk membalikan tubuhnya. Mengernyit bingung pada Donghae.

"Aku menghubungi Sungmin, dan dia bilang sedang di toko buku bersama Kyuhyun"

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham, tak begitu heran karena Sungmin adalah teman kuliah Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk melepas apron merahnya. Berjalan menuju meja makan membawa sepiring nasi goreng buatannya.

"Maaf, hanya ada ini. Aku belum sempat berbelanja."

"Tak masalah." Donghae mengambil sendoknya. Mengaduk kecil nasi gorengnya agar mendingin. "Apapun itu asal kau yang membuatnya tak akan menjadi masalah." Pria itu mulai menyuap nasi berbumbu itu. mengacungkan jempol kirinya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ya setidaknya aku senang karena kau tidak memilih-milih soal makanan."

Donghae tertawa, Ia tau jika Eunhyuk sedang mengeluh tentang Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk sering bercerita jika Kyuhyun sangat pemilih terhadap makanan. Pria itu selalu menolak sayuran.

Sesekali pria itu menyuapkan nasi gorengnya pada Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan jika makan malam di temani orang yang kau cintai.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu Kyuhyun?"

"Apa?"

"Hubungan kita?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng pelan. Menuang air putih pada gelas Donghae yang tersisa setengah. "Aku tak akan melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

Eunhyuk menaruh piring kosong milik Donghae. Merapikan meja makan sebelum mereka berpindah ke ruang tengah. Menikmati acara televisi yang tak begitu menarik bagi mereka.

Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. memejamkan matanya sebentar saat Donghae mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun tau. Hubungan kita adalah salah."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tak mengerti. "Jadi mencintaiku adalah salah."

"Aku mencintai orang yang sudah memiliki calon istri."

"Bahkan hubungan kita sudah terjalin lama sebelum aku dan Sungmin bertunangan."

"Lima bulan itu singkat Hae."

Donghae menegakan posisi duduknya menghadap Eunhyuk. "Terasa singkat karena kita saling mencintai. Dulu kau sendiri yang memintaku agar hubungan kita tak di ketahui siapapun termasuk Kyuhyun, adikmu sendiri" Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan. "Jika tak seperti itu, aku rasa hubungan kita tak serumit ini. aku tak perlu menyetujui pertunanganku dengan Sungmin."

"Kau bilang bertunangan dengan Sungmin adalah permintaan terakhir kakekmu sebelum beliau meninggal bukan? aku tak ingin kau menjadi cucu yang durhaka." Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya. Menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan lembut. "Aku merasa tak pantas untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau di cemooh karena memiliki kesasih yang hanya orang biasa sepertiku"

Donghae melepas genggaman Eunhyuk. Menangkup wajah Eunhyuk, memaksa perempuan itu untuk menatapnya lebih dalam. "Kau berfikir kau tak pantas untukku? Bukankah semua manusia memiliki derajat yang sama dimata Tuhan?"

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya seorang Cho Eunhyuk. Kau tau? Aku tak pernah segila ini mencintai seseorang." Eunhyuk bisa melihat rahang Donghae yang mengeras. "Kau benar. Kakek hanya memintaku dan Sungmin bertunangan. Bukan menikah."

Eunhyuk ingin menanggapi ucapan Donghae, namun bibir pria itu sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya. Melumatnya sedikit kasar membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah. Jika sudah sampai, aku akan membangungkanmu."

Sungmin tak menjawab. Makin mengeratkan pelukannnya di lengan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah mengenakan jaket milik Kyuhyun. Namun malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari hari biasanya.

Hari sudah hampir mendekati tengah malam. Tak banyak penumpang dalam bus yang mereka tumpaki. Hanya beberapa saja, itupun tak lebih dari sepuluh orang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih duduk dibangku belakang. Perjalanan menuju halte dekat rumah Sungmin bisa dibilang memakan waktu lama. Dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk tidur sepertinya tak buruk.

"Bagaimana jika nanti aku tak mau bangun?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Sungmin. mengusap punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku akan menggendongmu. Jadi tidurlah."

Sungmin hanya diam. Menikmati sentuhan jari Kyuhyun di tangannya.

"Kyu."

"Hm?"

"Aku lelah."

"Aku tau. Tidurlah."

"Jika aku tertidur, kau tidak boleh membangunkanku."

"Aku akan menggendongmu."

"Appa dan eomma sepertinya akan menikahkanku dengan Donghae secepatnya" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Apa Sungmin sudah terlelap dan mengigau?. Wajahnya menunduk menatap wajah manis Sungmin. mata rubah itu masih terbuka memandang kosong kedepan.

"Aku lelah harus berpura-pura menyetujui perjodohanku. Aku tak mencintainya, kau tau bukan?"

Kyuhyun belum ingin menjawab. Masih menatap Sungmin tak mengerti sampai akhirnya manik mata mereka bertemu.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menggagalkan semuanya Kyu."

"Aku?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih.

"Kita menikah. Kau bisa membawaku pergi."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya. Menikah? Pergi? Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin memarahi Sungmin. Menikah bukanlah lelucon. Namun tatapan Kyuhyun melembut saat melihat titik air di sudut mata Sungmin.

"Itu tak lucu Ming. Bahkan jika aku melakukannya, dengan cara apa aku menghidupimu nanti?"

"Kau bisa bekerja." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan tangan mereka. mengusap sayang pipi berisi Sungmin. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Sungmin. Mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin cukup lama.

"Kita bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliah kita. Jika hanya mengandalkan ijasah SMA penghasilanku tak akan cukup Min."

"Jadi aku harus mengulur sampai kita menyelesaikan kuliah?"

"..."

Sungmin melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. kembali menatap kosong kedepan. "Aku lelah Kyu. jika kau tak berniat hidup bersamaku, untuk apa kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Kau bahkan tau aku sudah bertunangan dengan Donghae."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu apa susahnya menikahiku? Membawaku pergi jauh dari sini?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tangannya terulur merengkuh tubuh Sungmin membiarkan gadis itu terisak kecil di bahunya. "Aku akan menikahimu. Tapi tolong bersabarlah. Masih ada cara yang lebih baik selain membawamu pergi Ming."

"Aku hanya lelah Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin. menenangkan perempuannya. "Kau pikir aku tak lelah? Aku mencintai kekasih orang yang sudah banyak membantuku dan keluargaku. Donghae hyung adalah orang yang sangat aku hormati Ming. Dan aku merebutmu darinya."

Sungmin terdiam. Pelukannya mengerat pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun terus mengusap punggung Sungmin. saat dirasa perempuan itu lebih tenang. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. menatap lekat wajah Sungmin dan berakhir di bibir plum itu, mengecupnya perlahan.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya. Menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah, mengusap bibir pink itu dengan jarinya. "Bersabarlah. Aku akan melakukan hal yang terbaik." Kyuhyun menghapus garis bening di pipi Sungmin, merapikan poni perempuan itu yang sedikit berantakan. "Jika tak ada lagi yang harus ku lakukan, aku akan menikahimu dan membawamu pergi. Percayalah"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada Eunhyuk. Ekor matanya melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dapur. Pukul 11 malam. Ia bersandar di tepi meja makan. Melihat kakak perempuannya yang tengah mengambil apel di lemari pendingin. "Ambilkan satu untukku."

Setelah membuang botol kosongnya. Kyuhyun mengambil toples snack diatas meja. Berjalan menuju ruang tengah di ikuti Eunhyuk.

Mereka duduk berdampingan. Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk. Menikmati cemilannya seraya bermain ponsel.

"Kau pergi dengan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kami pergi mencari buku dan makan malam."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

Eunhyuk mengambil remot televisi. Mencari-cari tayangan yang menurutnya lebih menarik dari serial drama.

"Beasiswamu. Kau tak akan menolaknnya bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Kau jangan membuang kesempatanmu begitu saja Kyu. Karena kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, dapat melanjutkan kuliah ke tingkat S2 adalah impiannya. Apalagi ini adalah beasiswa, Kyuhyun tak harus memikirkan biaya pendidikan. Bahkan Kyuhyun memiliki tabungan lebih untuk keperluan hidupnya nanti. Selebihnya Kyuhyun akan bekerja paruh waktu.

"Bagaimana jika setelah lulus nanti aku bekerja saja. tak usah melanjutkan S2 ku?"

"Kau yakin? Bukankah dulu kau selalu mengatakan jika kau sangat mengimpikan menjadi mahasiswa Oxford?"

Lagi, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia belum bisa memutuskan semuanya sekarang. "Akan aku pikirkan lagi."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Tak ada perbincangan lagi diantara mereka. Kyuhyun sibuk memainkan ponselnya, sementara pandangan Eunhyuk kembali fokus pada layar televisi.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan noona?" Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Baik. Tumben sekali menanyakan pekerjaan noona."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Eunhyuk tergelak. Adiknya itu tak pantas memasang wajah seperti itu. sedari kecil pria berambut coklat terang itu tak pantas bersikap imut. Namun Kyuhyun memiliki wajah tampan. Sangat!.

"Noona terlalu sibuk bekerja. Sampai lupa mencari calon suami. Ingat, noona sudah tidak lagi muda."

Eunhyuk berdecih. "Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja?"

"Apa aku salah? Noona bekerja pagi sampai sore. Kadang membawa pekerjaan kerumah. Apa itu namanya bukan sibuk bekerja."

"Aku bekerja untuk kita." Eunhyuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Menarik rambut Kyuhyun yang dirasa terlalu panjang. "Potonglah rambutmu. Ini sudah sangat panjang."

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Eunhyuk. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Eunhyuk mencebik. "Aku ingin melihatmu sukses terlebih dulu. baru memikirkan pendampingku kelak. Aku percaya Tuhan telah menyiapkan pasangan untuk noona."

"Kau harus ingat kata appa. Kita harus menjadi orang sukses. Terutama kau, karena kau adalah seorang pria." Lanjut Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mengingat apa yang diucapkan ayahnya sebelum beliau benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Aku ingat. Dan noona juga harus ingat pesan eomma. Carilah calon suami yang baik, dan benar-benar mencintaimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Noona tau, aku berharap noona mendapat suami seperti Donghae hyung. Dia sangat baik. Bahkan ia menolak uang ganti biaya rumah sakit saat kecelakaan eomma dan appa dulu."

Eunhyuk tak menjawab. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. "Sepertinya bukan hanya aku. Appa dan eomma pasti mengidolakan menantu seperti Donghae hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

"Harusnya kau tak usah repot-repot seperti ini, aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

Donghae tersenyum manis. Membenarkan letak kaca mata hitam yang ia pakai. Pria bermarga Lee itu pagi ini terlihat begitu tampan dengan kemeja biru gelap yang membalut tubuhnya. Tatanan rambut yang memperlihatkan dahinya membuat Sungmin terpesona. Tak bohong, Donghae memang tampan.

"Aku tak merasa kau repotkan Min."

"Tapi kau bisa terlambat berangkat kerja oppa."

"Tak masalah. Eunhyuk akan meng _handl_ e semuanya nanti."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Kau lebih muda dari Eunhyuk eonni. Harusnya kau memanggilnya noona."

Donghae terkekeh. menoleh pada Sungmin lalu kembali fokus pada laju mobilnya. "Kita lahir di tahun yang sama."

Sungmin mendengus. Membuat Donghae makin terkekeh. Perempuan itu kembali menatap luar. Tak berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya, jalanan tetap padat walau cuaca terlihat mendung, mungkin hari akan turun hujan. Sungmin mendesah lirih. Ia benci hujan.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Sungmin menoleh pada Donghae. "Sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja."

"Buat orang tuamu bangga dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Mendadak ia merasa hatinya menghangat. Sungmin adalah anak tunggal, jadi pantas jika ia mendambakan kasih sayang seorang kakak. Bersama Donghae ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya mendapat perhatian sebagai adik.

Donghae ikut tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat mengacak poni Sungmin. "Kau seperti adikku saja." Ucapnya gemas.

Donghae merutuki kebodohannya saat mendapati raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah. Pria itu merasa ada yang salah pada ucapannya, tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae basa-basi.

"Huh." Sungmin membuang mukanya. "Tak apa." Ia tersenyum. Memeluk kedua lengannya dan mengusapnya kecil.

 _Aku berharap kau memang benar-benar menganggapku sebagai adik. Selebihnya kita tinggal menjelaskannya pada orang tua kita masing-masing._

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit ia menunggu di kantin. Beruntung karena ia bertemu Hongbin. Adik kelasnya itu dengan senang hati menemaninya makan dan mengobrol.

"Noona maaf, Yongji mengirimku pesan. Dia sudah menungguku di perpustakaan."

"Benarkah? Kita belum lama mengobrol."

Hongbin tersenyum. "Aku akan menemui noona besok." Ia berdiri, memakai tas ranselnya lalu meneguk kembali minumannya yang masih tersisa.

"Ya! Kau mau pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun. Pria itu baru saja sampai di meja tempat Sungmin dan Hongbin berada.

"Yongji sudah menungguku hyung."

"Aku bahkan baru datang."

Hongbin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Menampakan senyum lebarnya. "Besok aku traktir hyung minum bir. Sekarang aku harus menemui Yongji." Hongbin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Menghiraukan teriakan Sungmin yang tak setuju dengan rencana pria bermarga Lee itu.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu?"

"Tak masalah. Hongbin menemaniku jadi aku tak merasa bosan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Hongbin sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. Tak heran jika pria itu bisa membuat Sungmin tak merasa bosan. Hongbin adalah adik kelas yang menyenangkan.

"Untuk apa Ibu Kim memanggilmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya urusan kecil tentang tugas akhir ku." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Kau mau memesan sesuatu?"

"Tidak aku sudah kenyang. Kau saja"

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk memesan makanan. Ini sudah melewati jam makan siang. Belum ada satupun yang mengisi perutnya selain roti isi yang di buatkan Eunhyuk tadi pagi. Ia sangat sibuk mengurus sesuatu dengan beberapa Dosen.

"Tadi pagi Donghae hyung mengantarmu ya?"

"Dia menjemputku."

"Dia sangat baik." Kyuhyun menyuap bimbimbabnya. Meneguk air setelah mulutnya tak lagi dipenuhi nasi campur itu.

"Dia memang baik. Aku sangat nyaman dengannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tak tau bagaimana hubungannya bersama Sungmin nanti. Jika memang mereka tak akan bersama, setidaknya Sungmin mendapat orang yang tepat seperti Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Menggerakan jemarinya membalas pesan masuk dari Eunhyuk. perempuan itu memberi kabar akan pulang terlambat malam ini.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mengambil sendok Kyuhyun. Menyuap bimbimbab milik Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya.

Ponsel Kyuhyun kembali bergetar. Satu pesan dari Eunhyuk. Sungmin yang memang sudah terbiasa membuka pesan di ponsel Kyuhyun tak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk membaca pesan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tak akan memarahinya.

'Jadi kau sudah menyetujui aplikasi beasiswa itu. noona ikut senang mendengarnya'.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Aplikasi beasiswa? Untuk apa? Untuk siapa? Bukankah sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus?

 _Mau melanjutkan S2 ya?_

Sungmin tersenyum, kekasihnya itu memiliki otak yang pintar, jadi pilihan Kyuhyun melanjutkan kuliahnya adalah hal yang tepat.

Penasaran dengan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sebelumnya. Sungmin membaca pesan yang Kyuhyun tulis. Ia terdiam, membaca perlahan tiap kata yang Kyuhyun tulis untuk Eunhyuk.

'Aku akan pulang cepat. Aku juga sudah menyetujui aplikasi beasiswa dari Oxford University. Dosen Kim banyak membantuku'.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Hay apa kabar?

Saya sedih karena ngga ada yang jawab setiap saya tanya kabar kalian. Hahaha

Fic ini adalah fic rate M. tapi bukan berarti full nc. Saya tambahin Nc di fic ini sebagai pemanis aja, dan itu artinya ngga hot, sama sekali engga. Hahaha

Saya yakin yang baca fic ini ada yang masih di bawah 17 tahun kayak saya (Bohong). Biar enak dibacanya, saya buat nc nya yang biasa biasa aja. Kalo perlu di lompatin aja part nc nya. Hahaha

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca dan review.

oh iya, sekali lagi fic ini akan saya update tiap hari (karena repost). dan bakalan mulur di chapter 5 ke chapter 6 karena saya harus mudik. hahaha

jadi buat yg minta update kilat. saya ngga mungkin update fic ini dua kali sehari. hehe maaf ya. satu chapter perhari ngga apapa kan?

terima kasih.

Anissa Lee

 **OPERA**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

 **.**

 **Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 _ **Don't Bash The Chara**_

 **.**

 **^Happy Reading^**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau lihat Sungmin?"

"Sungmin? Tidak."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Mengucap terima kasih pada mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia sudah menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin hampir ke setiap orang yang mengenal perempuan itu. Hakyeon bilang Sungmin hanya menelponnya kemarin malam. Dan Sungmin tak mengatakan apapun selain tugas yang Ibu Park berikan.

Sudah dua hari ini Kyuhyun tak bertemu Sungmin. perempuan itu mendadak sulit ditemui. Sungmin selalu mengabaikan telpon dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan tak ada satupun pesan dari Kyuhyun yang Sungmin balas.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus menuju perpustakaan. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Sungmin lagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia hanya mendengar suara operator di ujung sana.

"Kau menjauhiku?" Gumam Kyuhyun seolah Sungmin mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu perpustakaan. Menyapa Seulgi yang sedang bertugas disana.

"Oppa kau tidak bersama Sungmin eonni?"

"Dia tidak berangkat hari ini."

Seulgi mengangguk. Ia mengambil salah satu buku di mejanya. "Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini pada Sungmin eonni. Aku titipkan padamu saja ya?"

Kyuhyun mengambil buku tebal itu. Membaca dalam hati judul buku yang tertulis dengan huruf capital. _Fight with me series in Seattle._

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Kau masih kecil untuk membaca buku ini."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan surat ijin mengemudiku. Jadi aku sudah besar."

Mereka tertawa. Kyuhyun berpamitan mencari buku yang di butuhkannya. Hanya beberapa materi lagi yang ia perlukan untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk di bangku meja sudut ruangan. Pikirannya melayang teringat percakapannya dengan Eunhyuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat mereka membicarakan Donghae. Eunhyuk menyahut jika pernikahan Sungmin dan Donghae akan di percepat.

"Apa mungkin dalam minggu ini kau dan Donghae hyung akan menikah?"

Sepertinya terlalu cepat. Tapi itu mungkin saja terjadi. Bukankah kedua orang tua Sungmin dan Donghae bisa melakukan apapun termasuk mempersiapkan pernikahan anak mereka dalam beberapa hari.

"Kenapa harus Donghae hyung?"

Kyuhyun tak akan melupakan hari itu. Eunhyuk memberi tahunya jika Donghae akan bertunangan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. Mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi bagaimanapun Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan lebih pada Sungmin, hanya saja ia terlalu mengulur waktu untuk mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika pria yang menjadi tunangan Sungmin adalah Donghae. Dari puluhan ribu pria di negeri ini, mengapa harus Donghae? Mengapa harus pria yang sudah begitu baik membantu keluarganya?

Beberapa hari setelah pertunangan Sungmin dan Donghae. Kyuhyun mencoba menemui Sungmin, hanya sekedar ingin mengucapkan selamat layaknya seorang teman yang ikut bahagia. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika sebuah tamparanlah yang Kyuhyun dapatkan.

 _"Aku terus mencarimu! Kau tau? Aku bertunangan dengan orang yang tak ku cintai. Sementara orang yang kucintai, menghilang begitu saja dan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Apa kau senang hah? Kau puas?"_

Kyuhyun cukup pintar mengartikan semua itu. dan diwaktu yang sama, Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin. Memilih menjalani hubungan tanpa diketahui siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu Hae."

Donghae sudah memposisikan miliknya pada milik Eunhyuk. Namun Eunhyuk menahannya. Menggeleng kecil seraya menatap wajah Donghae.

"Ada apa?"

Eunhyuk mengatur nafasnya sebisa mungkin. Menggerakan jemarinya di bahu Donghae.

"Aku sedang dalam masa suburku. Pakailah pengamanmu."

Donghae tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kembali memposisikan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang sudah sangat siap memasuki Eunhyuk.

"Hae!"

Pria Lee itu mendongak. Mengehentikan sejenak pergerakannya. "Aku tak memilik pengaman."

Eunhyuk mendesah tertahan saat milik Donghae mencoba memasukinya. Mencengkram kuat bahu Donghae saat milik pria itu sudah memasuki Eunhyuk sepenuhnya.

"Keluarkan diluar. Ku mohon."

Donghae tak menghiraukan ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia terus menggerakan tubuh bawahnya membuat pandangan Eunhyuk berkabut. Donghae membawa Eunhyuk mencapai klimaks, perempuan itu mendesahkan nama Donghae, disusul Donghae yang mengeluarkan benih cintanya di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Donghae membelai pipi Eunhyuk. memeluk tubuh polos itu erat. "Apa? Kita sudah beberapa kali melakukannya bukan?" Donghae mengusap punggung Eunhyuk perlahan. "Aku ingin kau mengandung anakku."

"Tak lucu Hae." Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Donghae. "Kau… menjebakku dan sengaja tidak memakai pengaman?"

"Apanya yang menjebak. Kita saling mencintai, dan apa salahnya jika aku menginginkan orang yang aku cintai mengandung anakku."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah ingin menangis. "Bagaimana jika nanti aku benar-benar hamil?"

Donghae tersenyum. Mencium bibir Eunhyuk lembut. "Aku akan menikahimu." Ia kembali mencium bibir Eunhyuk. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini ribuan kali, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada appa dan eomma"

"Lalu Sungmin?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya, memejamkan matanya sebentar mengingat wajah manis Sungmin. "Entahlah, aku merasa Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Kami melakukannya hanya karena orang tua. Kurasa seperti itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak tau Hyuk." Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk. Menarik selimutnya agar lebih menutupi tubuh mereka. "Jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Sungmin pasti akan mengerti."

"Tidurlah, lebih baik besok kau tak masuk kerja. Beri tau Sojin jika kau sedang sakit." Lanjut Donghae sebelum mereka benar-benar memejamkan mata mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Min. bagaimana jika pernikahanmu dengan Donghae dipercepat saja?"

Sungmin tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia meneguk habis airnya. Memberi sedikit rongga pada tenggorokannya yang terasa penuh.

"Hati-hati Min." tegur Leeteuk.

Sungmin menepuk kecil dadanya. "Maaf."

"Appamu benar Min. bagaimana jika pernikahan kalian dipercepat saja. kami sudah tua. Melihatmu menikah dan memiliki cucu adalah impian kami satu-satunya sekarang."

Sungmin meletakan sendok makannya. Nafsu makannya menguap seketika mendengar apa yang orang tuanya bicarakan. "Itu berlebihan eomma."

"Apanya yang berlebihan? Melihat putri kami menikah bukanlah sesuatu yang berlebihan anakku."

Kangin mengangguk. Ia menyesap kopi hitam buatan istrinya. "Donghae adalah pria baik. Kami tak salah memilih pria untukmu."

"Apa appa dan eomma pernah berfikir jika aku menikah dengan Donghae, aku tidak akan bahagia?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami percaya Donghae akan membahagiakan mu." Kangin mengangguk menyetujui jawaban istrinya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Cepat atau lambat dirinya memang akan menikah dengan Donghae. Harapan satu-satunya adalah Kyuhyun membawanya pergi, atau meminta pria itu melamarnya sekarang juga di depan kedua orang tuannya.

 _Kyuhyun akan segera pergi Min. Dia akan meninggalkanmu._

Sudah dua hari ini Sungmin tak menghubungi Kyuhyun. Ia sengaja menjauhi Kyuhyun. Merasa kecewa karena Kyuhyun sudah menyembunyikan tentang beasiswa itu darinya. Selama ini Kyuhyunlah yang memintanya untuk bersabar. Namun kenyataannya Kyuhyun akan memilih pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Mungkin orang tuanya benar. Donghae adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Ibunya selalu berkata jika kita akan jatuh cinta karena terbiasa. Mungkin Sungmin akan mencobanya.

"Terserah appa dan eomma saja. Bukankah kalian tak peduli tentang pendapatku?" Jawab Sungmin datar. "Aku sudah selesai." Sungmin meneguk kembali minumannya. "Aku akan pergi dengan Hakyeon, ia mengadakan pesta kecil merayakan kemenangan olimpiadenya. Mungkin aku akan menginap dirumahnya."

"Hati-hati, cuaca tak terlalu baik nak."

Sungmin mengangguk, beranjak berdiri mencium pipi Leeteuk dan Kangin bergantian. "Aku berharap appa dan eomma tak terlalu memaksakannya. Disini bukan hanya aku yang akan menjadi pengantin, Appa dan eomma juga harus memikirkan perasaan Donghae."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kepala sang kakak menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Kyu, kau lihat buku novel yang minggu lalu kubeli?"

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia beranjak mengambil buku tebal yang sama sekali tak menarik baginya. Dari judulnya Kyuhyun bisa menebak jika isinya akan sangat membosankan. "Noona meninggalkannya di kamarku."

Eunhyuk menampakan cengirannya. Berjalan mengambil buku ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan milikku."

"Oh…?" Kyuhyun mengambil kembali buku itu. Ia ingat jika itu adalah buku Sungmin yang Seulgi titipkan padanya. "Itu milik Sungmin."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. Berbaring di kasur Kyuhyun saat adiknya itu beranjak mengambil bukunya di atas meja. "Noona tak menyangka jika kau juga menyukai novel."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Siang tadi Seulgi menitipkannya padaku. Aku tidak membacanya."

Kyuhyun menyerahkan buku tebal milik Eunhyuk. Kembali duduk diatas kasur berkutat pada laptopnya. "Apa semua wanita gemar membaca buku seperti itu?"

"Ini?" Eunhyuk mengangkat bukunya. "Karena wanita menyukai hal yang romantis."

"Bukankah itu buku porno?"

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Membuat pria itu mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Ini bukan buku porno. Ya, hanya saja ada beberapa adegan dewasa di dalamnya. Tapi kami membaca buku ini bukan karena itu. Kau mengerti?"

"Tidak."

Eunhyuk kembali memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "Apa aku sedang berbicara dengan bocah lima tahun."

"Sudahlah noona. Jangan meracuniku. Sebaiknya noona pergi."

"Tsk…" Eunhyuk beranjak berdiri. "Noona pernah melihatmu menonton film dewasa. Tak usah sok polos."

"Ya! Noona berisik sekali!"

Eunhyuk mengedikan bahunya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri disana. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Kakak perempuannya itu terkadang menyebalkan. Ia sudah bukan lagi remaja. Jadi tak ada salahnya bukan menonton film dewasa?.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah jendela. Hujan. Entah mengapa pikirannya kembali melayang pada Sungmin. perempuan itu tak menyukai hujan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, setidaknya Sungmin tak sedang berpergian sekarang. ia tau betul, karena Sungmin tak akan kemanapun sebelum hujan mereda.

Lagu jepang berjudul Gift milik D&E mengalun dari ponsel Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil ponselnya, tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar itu.

"Iya sayang." Tanpa mengucap salam, ia langsung menyapa pemilik suara di seberang sana.

" _Ya! Berhentilah memanggilku sayang."_

Bukannya marah. Kyuhyun malah terkekeh geli. Melepas kaos yang ia kenakan menggantinya dengan kaos yang baru. "Kau tak suka ya aku memanggilmu 'sayang'?"

" _Berhenti bersikap menjijikan seperti itu Kyu. Aku dan Siwon sudah berpacaran. Jangan membuatku memintanya untuk menghajarmu."_

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Teman kerjanya ini mudah sekali kesal. Tak heran jika Kyuhyun sangat senang menggodanya. "Santai nona. Aku menyerah." Kyuhyun tertawa lirih. "Ada apa menelponku?"

 _"Kau sedang sibuk?"_

"Apa kau memintaku untuk datang ke Bar?"

 _"Kau benar. Cepatlah kemari."_

Kyuhyun melihat jam digital di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 10. "Apa pengujung sangat ramai? Tapi disini hujan sangat deras."

 _"Aku tak menyuruhmu datang untuk bekerja Kyu."_

"Lalu?"

 _"Sungmin…."_

.

.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menyambar jaketnya. Membuka kasar pintu kamarnya lalu berlari menuju pintu depan. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun berbalik. Ia hampir lupa jika Eunhyuk berada di rumah. "Aku ada urusan sebentar noona."

"Tapi hujan sangat deras Kyu."

"Aku membawa payung."

Kyuhyun berteriak sambil berlari. Ia bahkan tak menutup kembali pintunya. Eunhyuk yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Pria Cho itu patut bersyukur Karena ia tak perlu berjalan jauh untuk sampai ke halte bus terdekat. Ia juga tak harus menunggu lama karena saat itu juga bis yang menuju daerah tempatnya bekerja berhenti di halte itu.

Tak banyak membuang waktu. Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menembus orang-orang yang sedang meliukan badannya dilantai dansa. Membuat Kyuhyun harus meminta maaf berkali-kali karena tak sengaja menabrak orang-orang.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat Sungmin yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja bar. Tangan kanan perempuan itu memegang gelas berisi wine. Dan ada dua gelas kosong di sebelahnya.

"Dia tak minum banyak. Mungkin dia tertidur."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum. Perempuan itu menghampiri Kyuhyun seraya membawa botol serta gelas kosong ditangannya.

"Dia terus meracau tak jelas." Lanjut Kibum.

Kyuhyun menyibak rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah Sungmin. Hidung Sungmin memerah dan matanya terlihat sembab. Kyuhyun tak tau apa yang membuat Sungmin seperti ini.

"Noona, aku boleh menginap di tempatmu?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Tentu saja. aku akan menginap dirumah Siwon nanti."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun patut bersyukur. Kibum adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sungmin. selain Siwon tentunya, karena Kibum tak akan merahasiakan apapun pada kekasihnya itu. Kibum sangat memahami perasaan Kyuhyun. Dan tak akan pernah merasa keberatan jika Kyuhyun meminta bantuannya.

Sungmin sudah seperti orang pingsan. Ia sama sekali tak menggeliat saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya. Mambawanya ke apartement Kibum yang tak begitu jauh dari sana. Hanya 10 menit menggunakan taxi.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di kasur milik Kibum. Melepas sepatu Sungmin. Memakaikan selimut menutupi tubuh perempuan itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Membuat teh panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dingin akibat hujan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tak ada yang berubah dari apartemen kecil ini. Kyuhyun sudah sering datang kemari. Bahkan ia pernah beberapa kali menginap disini bersama Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju kamar. Berjongkok di pinggir ranjang menatap lekat wajah Sungmin.

"Ada apa denganmu. Menghilang dan malah mabuk seperti ini?"

"Apa aku penyebabnya?" Lanjutnya lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat kecil. Meleguh lirih karena kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjap kecil membiasakan cahaya lampu memenuhi pandanganya.

"Kyu." Sungmin menarik leher Kyuhyun. memeluknya sangat erat. "Jangan pergi."

Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin. mengusap lembut kepala perempuan itu. "Aku ada disini. Jangan menangis."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat walau sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus memeluk Sungmin. Mengusap punggung Sungmin sampai perempuan itu jatuh tertidur di pelukannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin. Merapikan kembali selimut Sungmin lalu mencium lembut dahi perempuan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak sampai cahaya matahari pagi membangunkan mereka.

"Kyu."

"Eugh." Kyuhyun menggeliat. Mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. "Kyuhyun bangun."

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kita dimana?"

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia mencium Sungmin dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu semalam?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Huh?... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungmin.

"Nikahi aku. Dan bawa aku pergi."

"Tak semudah itu Ming. Bukankah kita sudah sering membahas ini?"

"Karena kita sudah sering membahasnya, lalu apalagi yang harus kau pikirkan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memang tak mencintaiku kan?" Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Kau bahkan tak peduli jika hari pernikahanku dan Donghae akan dipercepat."

"Jawab aku Kyu- emppt." Mata Sungmin terpejam saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun menabrak bibirnya. Melumatnya sedikit kasar serta menghisapnya cukup kuat.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya perlahan. Menangkup wajah Sungmin agar perempuan itu menatap matanya. "Hentikan. Jangan bicara lagi."

Sungmin menepis kedua tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau bahkan memintaku untuk berhenti bicara."

"Cukup Sungmin! Aku bilang jangan bicara lagi!" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Memejamkan matanya menyesali apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Buktikan sesuatu padaku?" Sungmin melepas semua kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Membuangnya asal.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak mengerti. Melihat sekelas kemeja Sungmin yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Lakukanlah. Buat aku benar-benar menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya."

Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya. Menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau ingin aku melakukannya?" Ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin. Menindih tubuh Sungmin yang hampir setengah telanjang.

Kyuhyun menahan kedua tangan Sungmin di samping kepala perempuan itu. Ia mencium bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya kasar dan begitu dalam. Sungmin mendesah lirih saat lidah Kyuhyun melesak masuk. Menekan lidahnya memainkan benda lunak itu.

Bibir Kyuhyun tak lagi mencium Sungmin. Kini bibir tebal itu berpindah pada leher mulus Sungmin. Mengecupnya berkali kali menikmati aroma tubuh Sungmin yang menguar dari sana. Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat kulitnya. menggigit kecil hingga meninggalkan bekas yang sangat jelas.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Mengangkat kepalanya menatap lembut wajah sayu Sungmin.

"Aku bisa saja berbuat lebih padamu sekarang."

"Lakukanlah." Lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. Mengusap pipi Sungmin yang memerah. "Aku akan menahannya untukmu sampai kau benar-benar menjadi milikku."

"Kyu…"

"Aku mencintaimu Ming. Karena itu aku harus menjaga milikmu dari iblis yang berada di tubuhku ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku pria normal. Tentu saja melihatmu seperti ini membangkitkan sisi lain dari diriku."

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, membiarkan air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. "Maaf."

"Tak perlu untuk meminta maaf." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. "Kau… mau membantuku?"

"Hm?"

"Kau… bisakah kau… menuruti semua permintaan orang tuamu? Tunggulah aku. Aku akan membawamu pergi secepatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Hay apa kabar?

Chapter 4 Update.

Sebelumnya saya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari review chapter kemarin.

 _Fic ini bakalan di buat beda atau sama persis kayak sebelumnya?_

Alur ceritanya tetep sama dari yang pernah saya publish sebelumnya. Tapi ada banyak yang saya ubah. Dialog, settingan tempat, sama beberapa nama tokoh. Saya juga nambahin part-part yang sebelumnya ngga ada. Ex: partnya Hongbin sama Sungmin di chapter 2 dan Kyuhyun sama Seulgi di chapter 3.

 _Ada perubahan ya di ringtone telponnya Kyu? Jadi gift nya D &E. _

Soal ini. 100% akal-akalan saya. Saya ngga tau ringtone telponnya Kyuhyun apaan. Hahahaha

Oke terima kasih.

Anissa Lee.

 **OPERA**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

 **.**

 **Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 _ **Don't Bash The Chara**_

 **.**

 **^Happy Reading^**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau harus berjanji untuk terus menjaga kesehatanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu Eunhyuk. Menepuk pelan lengan atas Eunhyuk, agar perempuan itu tak terlalu khawatir padanya.

"Tentu saja. Noona juga harus menjaga kesehatan noona."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum. Memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. "Raihlah impianmu. Dan buat aku bangga padamu."

Kyuhyun balas memeluk Eunhyuk. mengusap punggung kakaknya lembut. "Aku mengerti." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyamankan dagu nya di bahu Eunhyuk. "Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Dan cepatlah mencari suami."

"Eum." Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya. "Aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku serius noona. Aku tak masalah siapapun pria itu. Asal dia baik dan noona bahagia bersamanya."

"Aku tahu. Noona bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi noona tau mana lelaki yang baik untuk noona."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kembali memeluk Eunhyuk lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di kedua pipi perempuan itu. "Jaga diri noona baik-baik."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes dipipinya.

"Jangan menangis noona." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mengulurkan tangannya ikut mengusap air mata Eunhyuk.

"Maaf." Eunhyuk tertawa lirih. "Aku hanya merasa akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

Kyuhyun memakai kaca mata hitamnya. Mengambil passport serta handphone di tasnya. "Noona. Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Selama aku di Inggris. Noona tak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pasti akan sering menghubungi noona. Jika nanti noona sulit menghubungiku, mungkin aku sedang sibuk. Noona harus percaya padaku. Aku akan cepat kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan terasa sangat cepat. Kini musim dingin sudah berganti menjadi musim semi. Musim dimana banyak penduduk korea menyukainya.

Sungmin berdiam menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia terlihat cantik dengan balutan dress berwarna merah muda tanpa lengan. Ia sedikit merubah penampilan rambutnya, memotongnya sebatas dada dan mewarnainya menjadi coklat pekat.

Sungmin tersenyum hambar. Malam ini orang tuanya mengundang keluarga Donghae untuk makan malam bersama. Mereka juga mengatakan akan membahas lebih serius tentang rencana pernikahan Donghae dan Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah resmi menyandang gelar sarjananya. Sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia mengikuti apapun kemauan orang tuanya. Menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Termasuk diam-diam menjalani hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang berubah setelah kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu!.

Sungmin tak tau bagaimana harus berterima kasih pada Donghae. Jika bukan karena pria itu menginginkan Sungmin menyelesaikan kuliah terlebih dahulu. Sudah pasti kedua orang tua mereka akan segera mengadakan pemberkatan nikah. Sungmin benar-benar beruntung karena Donghae begitu memahaminya.

 _Kau menghianati Donghae. Lee Sungmin!_

"Kau sudah cantik sayang."

Sungmin menoleh. Tersenyum tipis pada ibunya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di bibir pintu. Leeteuk terlihat cantik dengan atasan berwarna kuning pastel yang di padukan dengan rok hitam. Penampilan wanita itu bernar-benar mencerminkan istri pengusaha kaya.

"Cepatlah turun. Donghae dan keluarganya sudah datang."

"Sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyusul."

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Eomma tau kau tak akan mengecewakan kami." Ujarnya sebelum melangkah pergi. Menutup kembali pintu kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menanggapi. Ia mengambil ponselnya, menatap foto pria yang ia pasang sebagai _wallpaper_ ponsel. "Sudah satu minggu kau pergi. Cepatlah kembali, dan jemput aku Kyu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin mendengung menyahut panggilan Donghae. Ia menoleh, menatap Donghae yang sedang memainkan gelas wine nya. Setelah makan malam berakhir, Donghae mengajak Sungmin pergi ke café yang tak begitu jauh dari rumah Sungmin. Café itu juga menyediakan bermacam-macam jenis wine.

"Ya?"

Donghae mengambil botol wine mereka, menuang kembali kedalam gelas miliknya dan Sungmin. "Katakan sesuatu padaku."

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Apapun. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Memutar jarinya di bibir gelas itu. "Aku tak tau."

Donghae meneguk wine nya. Meletakan gelasnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau pasti memiliki sesuatu yang harus kau katakan padaku."

"Jika apa yang aku katakan nanti akan menyakiti hatimu. Aku tak akan mengatakannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin meneguk habis winenya. Meletakan gelas kosong itu di atas meja. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, aku mencintai orang lain."

Donghae tertawa. "Kau mencintai orang lain?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Bahkan ia tak berani menatap Donghae.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tak pernah mengatakan jika kau mencintaku. Jadi tak masalah untukku jika kau mencintai orang lain."

Sungmin tertegun menatap Donghae. Pria itu tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Apa yang oppa katakan?"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mengatakan itu. Kau pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama bukan?"

"Oppa mencintai orang lain?"

Donghae menarik nafasnya. "Maafkan aku Min. seharusnya aku mengatakan itu dari dulu."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tersenyum membalas genggaman tangan Donghae. "Kita yang salah."

"Aku sangat menyayangi oppa sebagai kakakku sendiri. Aku mencintai orang lain."

"Aku sudah mengira. Seharusnya kita mengatakan ini dari awal. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau tak salah. Kita hanya tak ingin mengecewakan orang tua kita. Tapi jika kita meneruskan ini. bukankah kita semakin mengecewakan banyak orang? Lakukanlah sesuatu."

"Kau benar." Donghae tersenyum. "Tanpa atau denganku nanti. Kau harus baik-baik saja. kau mengerti!"

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terus manatap layar laptopnya. Menghiraukan jarum jam yang sudah mengarah ke angka 1. Perempuan itu lebih memilih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Melupakan jam istirahat kerja yang hanya tersisa tiga puluh menit.

"Kau disini ternyata."

Eunhyuk tersentak. Menolehkan kepalanya pada pemilik suara itu. "Apa ada yang harus saya kerjakan tuan?"

"Oh ayolah." Donghae mendekat. Mendudukan tubuhnya ditepi meja Eunhyuk. "Ini bukan jam kerja. Dan… kau tak makan?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Menutup laptopnya kemudian. "Akhir-akhir ini aku tak berselera makan." Ia menengok ke arah pintu ruangannya. Donghae tak lupa untuk menutup pintu itu. Sebagai sekertaris Donghae, ia memang memiliki ruangan sendiri. tak besar, dan sesekali ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu percintaan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama."

"Tapi waktu istirahat hanya tinggal sebentar. Biar aku pesankan makanan saja untukmu."

Donghae menggeleng. sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. "Aku tak menerima penolakan. Ku tunggu kau dibawah."

Dengan santai pria itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tampak kesal.

"Selalu saja memaksa."

.

.

.

Sepotong cake coklat dan segelas teh hitam sepertinya bukan menu yang tepat untuk mengisi perut diwaktu makan siang seperti ini. Tapi itu bukan hal buruk bagi Donghae. Apapun yang disarankan oleh Eunhyuk tak akan buruk dimata pria itu.

Donghae menyuap cake pesanannya. merasakan manisnya cream coklat meleleh dimulutnya. Pria itu menatap Eunhyuk bingung. Sedari tadi Eunhyuk terus melihat pada antrian kasir yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Hyuk."

Eunhyuk menoleh cepat. Namun kembali melihat antrian kasir itu sekilas. "Ya."

"Kau sedang mencari seseorang?"

"Hae, aku seperti melihat Kyuhyun tadi." Eunhyuk melihat lagi antrian itu. namun pria berpostur tubuh seperti adiknya tak ada lagi disana.

"Kau bicara apa? Kyuhyun sedang berada di Inggris Hyuk. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengantarnya ke bandara minggu lalu."

Donghae meraih sebelah tangan Eunhyuk. "Kau merindukannya?"

"Tapi dia sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Ia memakai topi, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas."

"Mungkin kau salah lihat. Lebih baik kau menghubunginya saja nanti."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mungkin Donghae benar. Ia hanya sedang merindukan Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk-ah."

"Hm?"

"Aku dan Sungmin membatalkan pernikahan kami."

Eunhyuk terbatuk mendengarnya. Meraih minuman yang Donghae berikan. "Apa kau sedang membuat lelucon dengan ku?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku marasa Sungmin memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae meletakan sendoknya. "Sungmin mengatakan padaku jika ia mencintai orang lain. Bukan aku." Ia memberi jeda. "Kami membatalkannya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Tentu saja aku akan secepatnya mengatakan itu pada appa dan eomma. juga pada Kangin ahjussi dan Leeteuk ahjumma."

"Apa dia tau jika kau menyukai orang lain?"

Donghae tertawa. menyuap kembali potongan cake kedalam mulutnya. "Maksudmu kau?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku tak mengatakannya. Tapi aku yakin. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Dan…." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya. Menggenggam lembut tangan Eunhyuk. "Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya. Aku akan mengatakan sesungguhnya pada appa dan eomma."

"Tapi…."

"Kita sudah menunggunya terlalu lama Hyuk. bukankah ini waktu yang tepat."

Eunhyuk tak berniat menyela ucapan Donghae. pria itu benar. Ia sudah cukup lelah menjalani semuanya. Tak bohong jika ia menginginkan hidup bahagia bersama Donghae. Bahkan bukan hanya ia yang membutuhkan sosok pria itu. Tetapi itu semua tak semudah membaca novel romantis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. keluarga Donghae tak akan semudah itu merestui hubungan mereka.

"Dan…." Eunhyuk kembali menatap Donghae. "Bayi yang ada dalam perutmu membutuhkanku."

Eunhyuk kembali terbatuk. Menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Donghae. "K-kau… apa yang kau katakan…?"

Donghae tersenyum. "Saat kau sakit minggu lalu. Kau tak mau mengatakan padaku kau sakit apa. Kau cuma mengatakan jika itu hanya pusing biasa."

"Jadi aku menanyakannya pada Dokter Shim. Dan dia bilang kau sedang hamil." Lanjut Donghae.

"Aku… memang pusing biasa."

Donghae kembali tersenyum. Tampak gemas melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah. "Iya aku tau kau memang pusing biasa."

Eunhyuk tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia memang sedang hamil. Beberapa bulan ini mereka sering melakukannya tanpa pengaman. Benih cinta Donghae kini tumbuh diperutnya, usianya sudah menginjak satu bulan. Awalnya Eunhyuk tak berniat memberitahu pria itu. Bahkan jika memang Donghae akan menikah dengan Sungmin. Ia akan membesarkan anaknya seorang diri.

"Aku akan memberitahu appa dan eomma besok malam. Mereka pasti memahaminya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh~."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang. Memandang tak berkedip gedung bertingkat yang berdiri kokoh didepannya. Perusahaan yang didirikan oleh sang kakek jauh sebelum ia lahir.

"Semangat Lee Sungmin." Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh. Nona Sungmin. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Salah satu karyawan menyapanya ramah. Membungkukan sedikit badannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin cukup sering mengunjungi kantor sang ayah. Membuatnya mudah dikenali oleh para karyawan disana. "Apa nona ingin bertemu dengan tuan Lee? Tapi beliau sedang menghadiri rapat."

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tersenyum tipis seraya mengambil amplop kecil dari tasnya. "Aku tau. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini. Kau harus menyampaikannya jika appaku sudah selesai."

"Baiklah. apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Jadi terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Sungmin berbalik setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kembali. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menghapus air mata yang dengan lancangnya membasahi pipinya.

Sungmin mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Melesakan kedua tangannya di saku jaket itu seraya berjalan menuju halte bis yang tak jauh dari sana. "Kenapa dia lama sekali."

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya. menghubungi kontak nomor seseorang yang sudah membuat perempuan itu menunggu.

"Halo Kyu. Apa kau sudah sampai?"

"…."

"Aku menunggumu di halte bis dekat kantor appa. Cepatlah kemari."

"…."

"Tidak usah. Aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lega. Memasukan kembali ponsel kedalam sakunya. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang sudah menyusahkan kalian." Sungmin bermonolog kecil. Memandang lurus jalanan yang sedikit dipadati kendaraan. Seoul memang tak mengenal kata sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku pesan satu cup Latte"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya saat ponselnya bergetar. Tersenyum manis melihat nama yang tertera dilayar itu. "Halo Min."

"…."

"Aku baru saja sampai. Aku sudah menemukan rumah sewa untuk kita nanti tinggal."

"…."

"Baiklah. aku sedang membeli kopi. Kau mau?"

"…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tak lama satu cup Latte panas sudah berada ditangan Kyuhyun. Tak lupa ia mengucap terimakasih setelah membayarnya. Meninggalkan caffe bergaya Eropa yang di dominasi dekorasi ruangan berwarna coklat. Ia teringat pada Eunhyuk. Kakaknya itu sangat menyukai coklat cake buatan café ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kangin melonggarkan dasinya. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit terasa kaku. Menghadiri rapat dengan para penanam saham memang tak membutuhkan kekuatan otot. Ini juga bukan rapat yang sangat penting. Hanya pertemuan kecil membahas rancangan anak perusahaan yang akan mereka jalankan di daerah Busan.

Kangin menyesap kopi hitamnya. Tak senikmat buatan sang istri. Ia menoleh saat pintu ruangannya di ketuk. Mempersilahkan masuk pria tinggi yang sudah ia percayai sebagai tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa Yunho-ssi."

"Maaf tuan. Eunji-ssi bilang nona Sungmin datang kemari dan menitipkan ini untuk anda."

Kangin menatap penuh tanya amplop ditangan Yunho. Mengambilnya kemudian. "Lalu dimana anak itu?"

"Nona Sungmin mengantarnya saat anda sedang rapat. Jadi nona sudah pergi."

Kangin mengangguk. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Yunho agar tak beranjak dari sana. Ia ingin membicarakan beberapa hal dengan pria itu.

"Aku akan melihatnya sebentar." Kangin membuka amplop pemberian Sungmin. membaca dengan teliti kalimat-kalimat yang ditulis anak semata wayangnya.

 _Appa. Eomma. maaf. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Sangat konyol aku menulis surat seperti ini. Tapi kalian harus tau. Aku dan Donghae tidak saling mencintai. Dan aku rasa aku akan hidup dengan baik bersama orang yang aku cintai. Aku sudah menemukannya. Aku mencintainya._

 _Kalian boleh marah padaku. Boleh tak lagi menganggapku sebagai anak. Maka dari itu. aku lebih memilih pergi dari kehidupan appa dan eomma. Tapi sampai kapanpun kalian adalah orang tua terhebat di dunia ini. aku mencintai kalian._

 _Lee Sungmin._

Kangin menghela nafasnya berat. Meremas kertas putih ditangannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Tuan?"

"Yunho-ssi."

"Ya Tuan."

"Cepat hubungi bagian komunikasi. Cari tau siapa saja yang menghubungi Sungmin hari ini. Hubungi juga pihak Bank. Cari tau dimana tempat ia terakhir kali melakukan transaksi dengan kartu kredit dan tabungannya. Beri tau padaku keberadaan anak itu secepatnya."

Yunho mengangguk. Bergegas melaksanakan perintah sang atasan. Ia tak ingin banyak bertanya. Pria itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Astaga." Kangin mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya nak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

Hay apa kabar?

Chapter 5 update.

Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya. Chapter 6 akan mulur karena saya mau mudik. Yeay! Hahaha

Terima kasih yang sudah ngikutin (kembali) fic ini. Saya terharu karena masih ada yang mau baca walaupun ini repost.

Terima kasih.

Anissa Lee

 **OPERA**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

 **.**

 **Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 _ **Don't Bash The Chara**_

 **.**

 **^Happy Reading^**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau marah padaku?"

Sungmin berjingkat kaget. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik suara itu. Sedari tadi perempuan itu terus saja menatap kosong kedepan. Tak ada pemandangan lain selain jalanan dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin. sebelah tangannya yang bebas menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu. "Kau kenapa? Marah padaku? Atau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum. merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun. "Aku tak marah."

"Lalu? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Bohong jika Sungmin berkata tidak. Karena ia tengah memikirkan ayah dan ibunya. Bahkan Donghae.

"Kau tau Kyu. seumur hidupku, ini kali pertama aku membantah perintah appa dan eomma. Sedari kecil aku selalu menuruti kemauan mereka. aku selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang baik untuk mereka."

"Kau menyesal?"

"Maksudmu aku menyesal karena telah memilih bersamamu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku harap kau menjawab 'Iya' Ming."

"Dan perlahan aku akan mati dengan sendirinya. Kau cukup tau jika aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. makin menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu. mengapa malah kau yang mengatakannya?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Aku bahkan merencanakan ini. Membuang jauh-jauh beasiswa itu dan membohongin Eunhyuk noona. Aku begitu bajingan."

"Iya. Kau memang bajingan. Mengapa tak mengatakan jika beasiswa itu adalah alasanmu saja untuk membawaku pergi. Kau hampir membuatku gila."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Bukankah ini salah?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi tak selamanya sesuatu yang benar itu membuat kita bahagia. Aku tak akan menyesal mengambil keputusan ini Kyu." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Terima kasih sudah melakukan ini untukku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mencium tepat pada bibir pink itu. hanya mempertemukannya saja. tak ada pergerakan lebih disana. "Kita harus pergi sekarang. atau kita akan ketinggalan kereta."

.

.

.

.

.

Suhu ruangan yang sejuk nampaknya tak begitu berpengaruh bagi Eunhyuk. bulir keringat di dahinya terlihat amat jelas. Perempuan itu tak merasa panas, bahkan telapak tangannya begitu terasa dingin.

"Untuk apa kau membawa Eunhyuk-ssi kemari?"

Eunhyuk makin menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa sulit untuk benafas. Walau berada diruangan yang luas, udara disana terasa begitu sedikit.

"Aku membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Sungmin." Jawab Donghae. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan Eunhyuk. Tau jika perempuan itu merasa tak nyaman.

"Lalu kau akan mengatakan jika Eunhyuk-ssi adalah orang yang kau cintai lalu meminta appa dan eomma merestui kalian?"

Kalimat itu terucap amat lancar dari mulut Hangeng. Ia bukanlah penikmat drama seperti istrinya. Namun ia sudah dapat membaca jalan cerita yang dibuat oleh anak lelakinya itu.

"Eunhyuk sedang mengandung anakku. Dan aku harus menikahinya. Tanpa atau dengan restu kalian."

Hangeng mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam, mengatur emosinya sebisa mungkin.

"Apa yang kau katakan Hae?" Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya diam pun membuka suaranya. Menatap Donghae tak percaya. Pandangannya beralih pada Eunhyuk, menatap perut datar perempuan itu sebentar.

"Maafkan aku eomma."

Heechul tak ingin berkata apapun lagi. Bagaimana pun ia hafal sifat keras kepala Donghae. Sangat mirip dengan suaminya.

Hangeng tersenyum angkuh. "Apa kau dan Sungmin merencanakan ini? Mempermainkan kami?"

"Aku dan Sungmin tidak mempermainkan kalian. Kami hanya merasa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. Karena aku dan Sungmin tak saling mencintai."

"Sungmin melarikan diri dengan seseorang, dan kau menghamili Eunhyuk-ssi. apa itu tak disebut mempermainkan kami."

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. Meremas kuat tangan Donghae. Memberanikan diri menatap Hangeng. "Maaf tuan. Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati.

"Apa yang barusan appa katakan?" Kini Donghae yang bertanya.

"Kalian bertanya padaku? Sandiwara apa ini?"

"Appamu benar Hae. Kangin menghubungi kami bahwa Sungmin pergi dari rumah."

"Astaga." Donghae berujar frustasi. ia menoleh pada Eunhyuk. tangan perempuan itu bergetar. "Seharusnya kau lebih bersabar Min." Ucapnya setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tau kau salah bukan?"

Donghae manatap sang ayah. "Appa tak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk tidak bertanggung jawab." Hangeng sekilas menatap Eunhyuk. "Nikahi Eunhyuk-ssi secepatnya. Appa tak ingin mendengar berita yang tidak-tidak tentang kalian."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae terdiam, menatap Hangeng tak percaya. "Dan kau harus meminta maaf pada Kangin dan Leeteuk." Lanjut Hangeng.

"Terima kasih appa." Donghae menoleh pada Heechul "Eomma merestui kami kan?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa eomma perbuat?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap Hangeng. Ayahnya itu sudah bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Tak semudah itu anak muda. Appa hanya memintamu menikahi Eunhyuk-ssi bukan merestui kalian."

Tak tau harus bagaimana menjelaskan perasaan Eunhyuk saat ini. Seperti ada jarum tak kasat mata menusuk hatinya saat mendengar perkataan Hangeng. Demi Tuhan Eunhyuk ingin sekali menangis. Pergi menjauh dari sana.

"Apa maksud appa?"

Hangeng tersenyum sinis. "Kau ingin appa merestui kalian?" Donghae tak menjawab. Ia yakin ini adalah permainan ayahnya. "Kau harus mencari tau dimana keberadaan Sungmin. bawa dia kembali." Hangeng beranjak dari duduknya, menatap Donghae sebentar sebelum melangkah pergi. "Aku hanya menginginkan Sungmin menjadi menantuku."

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggosok kedua tangannya berkali-kali. Meniup telapak tangannya agar terasa sedikit menghangat. Angin laut begitu terasa dikulitnya. Walau jaket yang ia kenakan cukup tebal. Itu belum cukup membuat tubuhnya menghangat.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kembali menggosok telapak tangannya. "Anginnya sangat kencang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. meraih sebelah tangan Sungmin menggenggamnya erat lalu memasukannya kedalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan. "Kita berjalan dipinggir laut. Tentu saja anginnya sangat kencang."

Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tepi laut. Tak sedikit kapal nelayan menepi disana. Beberapa dermaga juga masih tampak ramai walau matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat dan hampir tenggelam sempurna.

"Apa masih jauh Kyu?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Sungmin kembali mengangguk. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tak membawa apapun."

"Tak apa." Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil pada pria tua yang berpapasan dengan mereka. "Kau bisa membelinya. Biar ku temani besok." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Entah mengapa ia merasa Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah memperlakukannya sebagai istri. Membanyangkan itu Sungmin teringat sesuatu. Bukankah mereka melarikan diri untuk hidup bersama. Itu berarti Kyuhyun akan menikahinya bukan? Ah! Sungmin tak akan membahasnya sekarang. Ia yakin Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan baik-baik hubungan mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memilih membawaku kemari?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menoleh. "Sebelum menetap di Seoul, keluargaku pernah tinggal di Busan. Tak lama. Tapi setidaknya aku tau daerah sini. Dan aku mempunyai beberapa kenalan disini."

"Benarkah? Apa mereka yang membantumu mencarikan rumah sewa?"

"Ya. bahkan rumah kita bersebelahan dengannya."

Muka Sungmin mendadak memanas. Rumah kita? Ia akan tinggal satu atap dengan Kyuhyun.

 _Lee Sungmin, bukankah kalian pernah menginap bersama?_

"Kebetulan rumah sewa di sebelah Ryeowook sedang kosong. Dia banyak membantuku selama beberapa hari disini." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengusap ujung hidungnya yang memerah karena dingin. Mungkin ia akan terkena flu jika berada diluar lebih lama lagi. "Dia perempuan ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dia pasti cantik. Kau pasti menyukainya."

"Ya dia cantik."

 _Oh_

"Hey!" Kyuhyun menggerakan tangan Sungmin yang berada pada saku jaketnya. membuat perempuan itu menoleh. "Dia memang cantik. Aku hanya menyukainya karena dia sangat baik." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum. "Dan dia sudah mempunyai suami."

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku menyukainya?"

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. Mengedikan bahunya acuh. "Jangan bertingkah seperti itu. atau akan kucium kau nanti."

Sungmin berdecak kesal. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai Sungmin teringat sesuatu.

"Kyu."

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menoleh. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat merapikan rambut Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan karena angin.

"Bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk eonni?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang. "Eunhyuk noona menginginkanku menjadi orang sukses. Dan aku harus membuktikannya, tanpa S2 ku, aku harus bisa menjadi orang sukses."

Sungmin menunduk. Sudah cukup ia membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa. Dan sekarang ia baru sadar, Eunhyuk pasti kecewa pada Kyuhyun. dan itu karenanya.

"Maaf." Lirih Sungmin.

"Ini bukan salahmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum. mengerti maksud kata maaf Sungmin. "Bukankah aku yang merencanakan semuanya. Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu merasa bersalah."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Kyuhyun. kepalanya mendongak menatap lekat pria Cho itu. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena apalagi? Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu. Mencintai Lee Sungmin yang sudah membuatku bertindak nekad seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Hanya nyonya Leeteuk, dan beberapa teman yang menghubungi nona Sungmin hari ini. tapi…."

Kangin membalikan badannya menghadap Yunho. Mengalihkan pemandangan Seoul pada malam hari dari balik jendela ruangan kerjanya. Pemilik saham terbesar Lee group itu belum meninggalkan tempat kerjanya walau malam sudah sepenuhnya menggantikan siang.

"Tapi apa?"

"Nona menghubungi nomor asing, dan menurut informasi yang kami dapatkan pemilik nomor itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. dia tinggal di Seoul dan kuliah ditempat yang sama dengan noona Sungmin. dan kami juga mendapat informasi jika Cho Kyuhyun meneruskan kuliahnya di Inggris."

Kangin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi Sungmin pergi dengan lelaki itu ke Inggris."

Yunho menggeleng. "Nona Sungmin melakukan transaksi penarikan tunai didekat Stasiun balai kota Seoul. Setelah kami cari tau, terdapat pembelian tiket atas nama Lee Sungmin dengan tujuan Busan."

Kangin tertawa. mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya. "Anakku melarikan diri ke Busan?"

"Mungkin seperti itu." Yunho mengangguk kecil. "Maaf. Apa tuan ingin kami membawa pulang nona Sungmin segera? Saya rasa tak susah untuk mencari dimana nona Sungmin berada."

Kangin menghisap puntung rokoknya dalam-dalam. Menghembuskan kepulan asap itu ke atas. "Kau pantau saja anak itu. biarkan mereka bersenang-senang sebentar. Beri tau padaku informasi apapun yang kau dapat. Dan jangan melakukan apapun sebelum aku memerintahnya." Kangin melihat jam tangannya. Ini sudah melewati jam makan malam. "Cari tau siapa Cho Kyuhyun. berani sekali membawa anakku pergi!"

Yunho mengangguk. Mengiyakan tugas yang diberikan Kangin.

Kangin mengendurkan dasinya. mengambil jas hitam yang ia sampirkan di punggung kursi. "Hah~ aku harap Heechul belum menceritakannya pada Leeteuk." Ia mematikan puntung rokoknya. "Sepertinya agak sulit menjelaskan ini padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang tiap sudut rumah yang Kyuhyun sewa. Ini tak besar, juga tak terlalu kecil. Hanya ada dapur, ruang tengah, satu kamar serta satu kamar mandi. Perabotan rumah itu tak begitu banyak. Mungkin Sungmin akan menambahnya. Melengkapi semua kebutuhan mereka. Ia tersenyum kecil. Mulai sekarang ia akan belajar menjadi istri yang baik untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tak besar. Tapi ini cukup nyaman."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Tak masalah. Aku suka."

"Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Ini sudah malam." Sungmin mengangguk. Ia sedikit berjinjit, meraih bibir Kyuhyun cepat. "Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun mencebikan bibirnya. Menyentil dahi Sungmin. "Mulai nakal?"

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya santai. "Aku hanya meniru apa yang biasa kau lakukan padaku."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Bukan seperti itu. tapi seperti ini." Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin. menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis itu. Melumatnya sangat lembut. Mengecap manis tiap sudut bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tak terkejut mendapat serangan Kyuhyun. matanya terpejam menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ini kali pertama mereka berciuman setelah satu minggu Kyuhyun pergi. Dan Sungmin tak akan menyiakannya.

Sungmin membuka sedikit mulutnya. Mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun menyapa rongga hangatnya. Memainkan lidah Sungmin.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Membersihkan saliva yang sedikit membasahi dagu Sungmin. "Mandilah."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Aku pergi kerumah Ryeowook sebentar. Kau tunggu dirumah. Mengerti." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kau pergi kerumah temanmu itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku ikut." Ucap Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Melirik kearah jam dinding sekilas. "Ini sudah malam. Kau mandi saja. aku hanya sebentar."

"Karena hanya sebentar. Aku akan ikut bersamamu. Belum terlalu malam jika aku mandi setelah mengunjungi rumah temanmu itu Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakan diatas meja. "Baiklah. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengembalikan peralatan dapur yang kupinjam kemarin."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau Sungmin? Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Kim Ryeowook."

Sungmin tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Perempuan itu mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi kosong depan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun setelah menyajikan teh hangat untuk mereka.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Ryeowook-ssi."

"Tak usah seformal itu. Kau cukup memanggilku Ryeowook."

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Ryeowook. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tentang perempuan itu tak salah. Ryeowook memang cantik dan baik. Sikapnya sungguh dewasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin. setidaknya itulah yang ada dikepala Sungmin saat ini.

"Apa Yesung hyung belum pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Yesung oppa tak pulang hari ini. dia sedang ada urusan."

Bersamaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk paham. Tak perlu menanyakan siapa Yesung. Sudah pasti pemilik nama itu adalah suami Ryeowook.

"Sungmin-ah, jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, katakan saja. mulai sekarang kita adalah teman."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Terima kasih Ryeowook-ah. Maaf jika nanti aku banyak merepotkanmu."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tersenyum. pria itu meninum teh yang Ryeowook sajikan, membuat tubuhnya sedikit menghangat. Udara malam di Busan memang cukup menggila.

"Tak apa. Jika nanti kau merasa kesepian saat Kyuhyun bekerja. kau bisa kemari."

Sungmin tersenyum kaku. Ryeowook benar. Kyuhyun tentu saja tak akan menemaninya dirumah seharian. Pria itu pasti akan bekerja. Walau Sungmin merasa tabungannya sangat cukup untuk kehidupan mereka selama beberapa tahun nanti. Kyuhyun pasti menolak. Sungmin tau betul itu. dan Sungmin harus banyak belajar dari Ryeowook. Bukankah perempuan itu sudah bersuami?.

"Oh ya Kyu. kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Meletakan cangkir tehnya kembali. "Untuk sementara aku bekerja di Bar."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Mungkin Yesung oppa bisa membantumu. Akan ku tanyakan nanti."

"Tak perlu. Aku tak ingin merepotkan Yesung hyung."

"Tak usah sungkan seperti itu Kyu. kau sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengarkan obrolan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowoook. Bukan cemburu. Sungmin merasa tak ada yang perlu di cemburukan dari Ryeowook.

Ia hanya merasa sikap Ryeowook sangat mirip dengan Eunhyuk, membuatnya memikirkan perempuan itu.

"Min."

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Menolehkan kepalanya cepat pada Kyuhyun. "Kau tak apa?"

Sungmin tersenyum. menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tak apa."

"Kau terlihat lelah." Kyuhyun menyentuh kepala Sungmin, mengusapnya sebentar. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Mereka berpamitan pulang pada Ryeowook. Perempuan itu dengan ramah menyahut salam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak pulang?"

Donghae menggeleng. Menyamankan kepalanya pada kepala sofa. "Aku menginap disini saja."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Setelah bertemu dengan Hangeng dan Heechul, perempuan itu tak banyak bicara. Saat perjalanan pulang pun ia terus mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Hanya menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Donghae saja.

Perasaan perempuan mana yang akan baik-baik saja jika merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Entah mengapa ia semakin merindukan Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Orang yang akan menerima apapun keadaannya, termasuk perbuatan bodohnya ini. mengandung bayi dari orang yang ia cintai namun membuat orang lain terluka. Bahkan hatinya sendiri.

"Kau masih memikirkan ucapan appa?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Tak ada gunanya ia berbohong pada Donghae.

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk agar mendekat. Memeluk tubuh ramping itu menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh ibu dari calon bayinya. "Appa memang tak pernah mengajarkan padaku untuk tidak bertanggung jawab." Ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk memejamkan sebentar matanya merasakan bibir Donghae menempel pada kulit lehernya. "Jadi kita akan menikah secepatnya. Anak kita membutuhkanku."

Eunhyuk sudah hampir menangis. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

"Dan untuk Sungmin. bagaimanapun ini salahku tak langsung menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku akan mencarinya. Dan membawanya pulang."

"Setelah itu jangan pikirkan apapun kecuali keluarga kecil kita." Lanjutnya. Donghae melepaskan pelukannya meraih dagu Eunhyuk. memaksa perempuan itu menatapnya. "Termasuk Kyuhyun. biar aku yang menjelaskan padanya."

Eunhyuk tak membalas apapun dari ucapan Donghae. Ia hanya terdiam membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Perlahan Donghae meraih bibir Eunhyuk. Menciumnya begitu lembut, seakan memberi tahu Eunhyuk betapa ia sangat mencintai perempuan itu. Tak peduli sekalipun orang tuanya tak merestui hubungan mereka.

Mata mereka terpejam. Menyesap bibir masing-masing sampai pagutan manis itu berubah menjadi pagutan panas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin membeli apalagi?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Mengingat apa saja keperluan yang belum dibelinya. Kedua tangan mereka sudah dipenuhi kantung belanjaan. Keperluan mandi dan dapur. termasuk pakaian-pakaian Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerti ia tak lagi hidup mewah seperti yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia harus pintar-pintar mengatur uang tabungan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Jadi tak masalah jika pakaian-pakaiannya hanya ia beli dari toko biasa. Bukan pakaian bermerk yang biasa ia temui di mall besar.

"Kurasa sudah semua. Hanya tinggal membeli beberapa bahan masakan saja."

"Kau ingin memasak?"

"Ya. Aku ingin memasakan untukmu malam ini."

"Kau yakin?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri jalan pertokoan menuju pasar yang terletak tak begitu jauh. "Apa itu? Kau tak ingin memakan masakanku? Ya sudah."

Kyuhyun tertawa. membuat Sungmin makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya sayangku. Apapun yang kau masak nanti. Dengan senang hati aku akan memakannya. Asal kau tak menaruh obat perangsang didalamnya."

Sungmin mendelik kesal lalu tertunduk lesu. Sungmin teringat jika dirinya lah yang meminta Kyuhyun menyentuh tubuhnya lebih jauh.

"Hey aku minta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Kyu."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa saat itu kau menolakku."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Tak mengerti ucapan Sungmin. "Menolak apa?"

"Kau tak ingin menyentuhku ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat itu aku memintamu menyentuhku. Tapi kau menolaknya. Kau tak ingin menyentuhku?"

"Astaga." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Memegang kedua bahu Sungmin agar perempuan itu menghadapnya. "Bukan seperti itu Ming. Karena aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu jika memang kau sudah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

"Ya aku tau." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Sungmin terdiam memikirkan bagaimana hubungan mereka nanti. Sungmin mau Kyuhyun untuk cepat menikahinya. Ini bukan masalah _sex._ tapi bukankah mereka tinggal bersama?. Ia hanya tak mau jika orang-orang berpikiran buruk pada mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita menikah hari ini?"

Sungmin tergagap. Ia hampir menjatuhkan kantung belanjaanya. "A..apa? aku tadi hanya bercanda Kyu. Aku bilang seperti itu bukan untuk memojokanmu untuk cepat-cepat menikahiku."

"Kau tak mau menikah denganku?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku memang ingin menikah denganmu." Sungmin menarik nafasnya. "Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat. Kita bahkan belum mempersiapkan apapun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kurasa ini tidak terlalu cepat. Karena kita memang sudah lama menunggu."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Tak membiarkan air matanya terjatuh. "Tak usah mempersiapkan apapun. Karena kita memang tak memerlukannya. Hanya kau dan aku." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

**OPERA**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

 **.**

 **Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 _ **Don't Bash The Chara**_

 **.**

 **^Happy Reading^**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Kangin melihat tiap lembaran kertas yang berada digenggamannya. Ketikan rapih berisi data diri serta riwayat pendidikan seseorang yang ia dapatkan dari Yunho. Dahi Kangin mengerut, kembali melihat lembaran-lembaran sebelumnya.

"Bukankah dia…."

Kembali Kangin melihat foto yang ia letakan diatas meja. Sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat. Tersenyum angkuh kala teringat sesuatu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Jadi dia Cho Kyuhyun?"

Bukah hal sulit bagi Kangin untuk mendapatkan semua informasi tentang Kyuhyun. Uang dan kekuasaan adalah segalanya. Seperti membeli permen kapas jika pemilik saham terbesar Lee Corp itu membutuhkan informasi yang ia inginkan.

"Ku pikir itu hanya lelucon. Berani sekali bocah itu!"

 **Flashback**

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya. Sedikit merasa tegang saat berhadapan dengan Direktur utama salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea selatan.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Pernah mendengar beasiswa yang diberikan oleh para perusahaan besar? Dan setelah lulus nanti, penerima beasiswa itu akan bekerja diperusahaan tersebut. Bukankah itu sangat menguntungkan?

Kyuhyun memang sudah menjadi incaran oleh beberapa perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Universitas tempatnya menempuh pendidikan. Tak heran karena ia selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna dan juga peraih medali emas olimpiade matematika beberapa tahun lalu. Dan Lee Corp adalah perusahaan yang sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun bergabung didalamnya.

"Maaf. Tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya."

Pria yang bernama Lee Kangin itu mengangguk paham. "Apa ada perusahaan lain yang memintamu bekerja disana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, memperlihatkan raut wajahnya setenang mungkin. "Tidak tuan. Ini memang keputusan saya untuk menolak beasiswa itu. saya memiliki rencana lain."

Kangin kembali mengangguk paham. "Aku dengar kau mendapat nilai terbaik. Jadi aku pikir kau orang yang tepat untuk bergabung dalam perusahaan kami." Kangin menghela nafasnya panjang. "Aku sudah tua. Jadi aku membutuhkan seseorang mengurus cabang perusahaanku."

"Anakku hanya satu. Dia perempuan, dan sebentar lagi akan ku nikahkan dengan pria yang tak kalah mapan dariku. Jadi ku pikir dia sudah cukup sibuk dengan perusahaannya." Lanjut Kangin.

"Maafkan saya tuan." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya. merasa tak enak pada Kangin.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu." Kangin tertawa kecil. "Ah sepertinya aku akan menawarkannya pada yang lain."

"Sepertinya itu lebih baik. Banyak siswa yang lebih pintar dan berbakat selain saya tuan."

Kangin tersenyum. "Oh iya. Kau mengenal putriku? Lee Sungmin? dia satu Universitas denganmu."

"Kami berteman baik."

"Oh! Benarkah? Mengapa Sungmin tak pernah menceritakan padaku." Kangin tertawa setelah meneguk kopinya yang sudah mendingin. "Jika Sungmin memiliki adik. Mungkin aku akan menjadikanmu menantu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia tau jika ucapan Kangin hanya lelucon. Mungkin ungkapan bahwa ia menginginkan anak laki-laki? Kyuhyun pernah mendengarnya dari Sungmin. Pasangan itu tak bisa memiliki anak lagi setelah Sungmin kehilangan adiknya sebelum terlahir kedunia . "Bagaimana jika saya menikahi Sungmin saja tuan?"

"Huh?" Kangin mengangkat alisnya. "Tapi anakku sebentar lagi akan menikah?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Hanya bercanda."

"Tapi, sepertinya tak apa jika kau menikahi Sungmin."

Mereka tertawa renyah. Kembali mengobrol ringan sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar pamit pergi.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan padaku?"

Kangin menyeruput kopi hitamnya, membiarkan cairan hitam itu membasahi tenggorokannya. Menikmati rasa pahit kopi buatan sang istri.

Donghae tersenyum hambar. Seharusnya Kangin menolak untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi kenyataannya, ayah Sungmin itu malah mengajaknya menikmati kopi bersama di halaman belakang rumah.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Kangin ahjussi dan Leeteuk ahjumma. Seharusnya aku menyelesaikan masalah ini lebih cepat. Dan Sungmin tak perlu pergi dari rumah seperti ini."

Kangin tersenyum. "Ini bukan hanya salahmu. Ini salah putriku juga." Kangin memberi jeda. "Kalian menyetujui perjodohan itu hanya tak ingin mengecewakan kami bukan? tapi tindakan kalian yang seperti ini malah sangat mengecewakan kami."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Donghae sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Kangin benar Hae."

Bersamaan Kangin dan Donghae menoleh pada Leeteuk yang berjalan kearah mereka. Membawa sepiring kue untuk menemani obrolan mereka pagi ini.

"Ini juga salah lelaki kurang ajar itu." lanjutnya setelah meletakan piring itu di atas meja. Mendudukan tubuhnya disisi kosong disamping Kangin.

"Dia bukan lelaki kurang ajar. Dia hanya terlalu berani membawa kabur anak kita."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. Cukup bingung dengan reaksi dua orang yang ia hormati itu. terlalu… santai mungkin. berbanding terbalik dengan tebakannya.

"Apa ahjussi tau dengan siapa Sungmin pergi?"

Kangin tertawa keras. Sampai ia harus mendapat pukulan kecil dari Leeteuk. "Kanapa bertanya padaku? Aku fikir kau sudah tau siapa lelaki itu."

Donghae hanya tersenyum kaku. Bingung menanggapi perkataan Kangin. "Maaf ahjussi. Aku sama sekali tak tau siapa lelaki itu. Kami tak pernah membicarakannya."

"Apa Sungmin sama sekali tak membahasnya denganmu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Tak pernah."

Kangin lagi-lagi tersenyum. membasahi kembali tenggorokannya dengan cairan hitam itu. "Oh iya. Ku dengar kau akan menikah? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Kangin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Donghae hanya tersenyum. sedikit merasa tak enak menjawabnya. "Ah itu. Secepatnya aku akan menikah dengan Eunhyuk."

"Eunhyuk sekertarismu itu?" Tanya Leeteuk setengah terkejut.

"Iya ahjumma. Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua ini." Donghae membungkuk kecil. Kembali memohon maaf pada suami istri itu.

"Sebenarnya kami marah. Merasa dibohongi, dan sekarang Sungmin pergi dari rumah." Kangin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Istrinya itu adalah orang yang paling marah setelah ia tentunnya. Kangin susah payah memberi penjelasan pada Leeteuk. Ia memaksa untuk meminta Kangin membawa Sungmin kembali saat itu juga. Bukan hal sulit menuruti keinginan Leeteuk. Namun Kangin hanya ingin 'bermain-main' sejenak. Dan sepertinya Leeteuk sudah memahami keinginan ayah dari putrinya. "Tapi tak ada gunanya jika kami marah. Hanya akan memperburuk suasana saja."

Donghae tersenyum. merasa lega mendengar apa yang Leeteuk katakan. "Ijinkan aku membawa Sungmin kembali ahjussi. Walau bagaimanapun Sungmin pergi adalah kesalahanku."

"Kau ingin membawa Sungmin kembali? Kau tega memisahkan putriku dengan pria yang dia cintai?"

Donghae terdiam, terkejut mendengar penuturan Kangin. "Aku saja tak tega melakukannya." Lanjut Kangin santai.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Mencium punggung tangan itu sesekali tak memperdulikan raut wajah Sungmin yang bersemu merah. Mereka masih berada di tempat umum. Tentu saja beberapa orang memperhatikannya.

"Kyu. Aku bicara seperti itu benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk memojokanmu."

"Aku tau Min."

"Lalu, untuk apa kita akan menikah secepat itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Apanya yang cepat? Bukankah kita sudah lama menunggunya?"

"Tapi Kyu…?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat langkah Kyuhyun ikut terhenti. "Kita menikah bukan karena…" Sungmin menelan ludahnya. "Maksudku, kau bilang kau hanya ingin menyentuhku setelah aku benar-benar menjadi milikmu. Jadi … kau… bukan karena…"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Sungmin yang terbata. Ia tau apa yang ada di kepala Sungmin. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Bukan seperti itu Min."

Sungmin menunduk malu. "Aku…" Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin. Meminta perempuan itu menatapnya. "Aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang terlalu cepat karena kita sudah lama menunggu dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi istri yang baik dan ibu dari anak-anakku. Untuk mewujudkannya tentu saja kita harus melakukannya Min."

Sungmin makin memerah. Membuang mukanya salah tingkah. "Hey lihat aku Min." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tapi Kyu."

"Hm?"

"Harus ada salah satu wali pada sebuah pernikahan."

"Tentu saja aku tau." Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya. "Tuhan memerintahkan umatnya untuk menikah agar mereka menjalani hidup yang lebih baik dan bahagia dengan pasangan mereka. Jika tanpa wali sebuah pernikahan akan membawa kebahagian. Mungkin tak masalah. Tuhan jauh lebih mengerti keadaan umatnya Ming."

Sungmin terdiam. Entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya menghangat. Kyuhyun benar, Tuhan jauh lebih mengerti keadaan umatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ming." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Makin mengeratkan tangannya pada genggaman Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat cantik Min."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pujian Ryeowook. Saat Kyuhyun memberi tahu padanya bahwa mereka akan menikah hari ini juga. Ryeowook memaksa untuk membantu mempersiapkan keperluan Sungmin. Merias wajah Sungmin juga memilihkan baju yang pas untuk perempuan itu.

Sungmin terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun putih sederhana sebatas lututnya. Ryeowook tak banyak membubuhkan make up di wajah Sungmin. Karena memang perempuan itu sudah cantik tanpa make up sekalipun.

"Terima kasih Ryeowook-ah. Kau seharusnya tak usah repot-repot seperti ini."

"Aku tak merasa kau repotkan." Ryeowook duduk menghadap Sungmin. Menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut. "Kau beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun adalah pria yang sangat baik dan tanggung jawab. Aku mengerti apa yang kalian alami selama ini. dan aku sangat bahagia karena kalian akhirnya akan segera menikah."

Sungmin mengangguk. Membalas genggaman tangan Ryeowook menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh. "Jangan menangis. Nanti make up mu rusak."

Mereka tertawa. Sungmin merentangkan tangannya memeluk Ryeowook. Sekarang ini Ryeowook lah yang mengerti perasaannya. Berperan layaknya ibu yang menemani anaknya sebelum ia menikah.

"Terima kasih Ryeowook-ah. Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga Sungmin-ah. Bahagialah bersama Kyuhyun."

Sungmin berdiri tegang di balik pintu gereja di temani Ryeowook. Ini bukanlah sebuah pemberkatan yang di hadiri banyak tamu. Namun itu tak cukup mengurangi kegugupan Sungmin. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya membayangkan wajah kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum.

"Appa, eomma, aku mencintai kalian." Batin Sungmin.

Dengan gerakan pelan Ryeowook membuka pintu itu. Mempersilahkan Sungmin melangkah masuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di ujung sana. Sungmin tersenyum saat seorang pria mengulurkan tangannya. Menuntun Sungmin berjalan menuju altar.

"Kau sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih Yesung oppa."

 _Heart beat fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer._

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin terlihat berbeda dan sangat cantik di mata Kyuhyun. Tak ada gaun mewah, tak ada lagu romantis mengiringi langkah Sungmin. namun ketukan sepatu perempuan itu terdengar begitu indah ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Cho Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum. menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau juga sangat tampan." Sungmin tak bohong. Kyuhyun sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Pria itu juga mengenakan dasi hitam, membuat tampilannya sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau siap?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love You for a thousand more._

 _And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have love you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

Yesung merangkul sayang pundak Ryeowook. Perempuan itu sudah hampir menangis. Ikut bahagia melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Jangan menangis." Yesung mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya bahagia melihat mereka oppa."

Yesung mengangguk. Menggenggam lembut sebelah tangan Ryeowook. "Aku juga."

" _And today…_." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya sebatas pundak. Membuka lebar telapak tangannya seraya menatap manik mata Sungmin begitu dalam. " _I Cho Kyuhyun, take you Lee Sungmin, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan Donghae akan menikahimu?"

Heechul meletakan cangkir berisi _latte_ yang sudah sedikit berkurang. Tak buruk menikmati _latte_ panas disiang hari seperti ini.

"Kami belum membicarakannya nyonya." Jawab Eunhyuk lirih. Sedikit takut dan gugup berhadapan langsung dengan ibu kekasihnya itu. Eunhyuk tak mengerti mengapa Heechul mengajaknya bertemu. Bahkan Heechul meminta Donghae agar Eunhyuk tak kembali bekerja untuk hari ini setelah makan siang.

"Kandunganmu akan semakin membesar. Cepatlah kalian menikah, dan berhentilah bekerja. kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan juga bayimu."

Eunhyuk ingin menangis mendengar ucapan Heechul. Ini kali pertama seseorang memperhatikan kehamilannya selain Donghae. Mungkin jika Tuhan belum mengambil orang tuanya, ia tak begitu merindukan sosok hangat sang ibu seperti ini.

"Hangeng memang seperti itu. tapi percayalah, ia tak sekejam yang kau pikirkan."

"Saya tak berfikir seperti itu nyonya." Sanggah Eunhyuk cepat.

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'nyonya' Eunhyuk-ah."

Heechul menghela nafasnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sebenarnya tak masalah jika Donghae menikahi siapapun. Hanya saja kalian melakukan hal yang salah." Heechul memberi jeda. "Donghae sudah memilihmu. Itu berarti kau sudah bergabung dikeluarga kami. Mulai sekarang panggil aku 'eomma'."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Belum sepenuhnya mencerna ucapan Heechul. Jika ini mimpi, demi apapun Eunhyuk tak ingin seseorang membangunkannya. Ia ingin tertidur lebih lama lagi.

"Jika Hangeng bersikap dingin padamu, jangan berfikir jika dia membencimu. Bagaimanapun Hangeng memiliki hati yang lembut."

"Tapi nyonya."

"Aku bilang berhenti memanggilku nyonya."

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya. Meremas tangannya kemudian. "Maksudku… eomma." Eunhyuk berkata kaku. Sudah sangat lama ia tak memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan itu. "Semua ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan aku jatuh cinta pada Donghae. Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi dari kehidupan Donghae."

"Jika kau pergi, itu berarti kau membunuh putraku secara perlahan. Putraku tak pernah bermain-main dengan keputusannya. Bahkan ia berani mengambil resiko menjalani hubungan denganmu dibelakang kami. Itu berarti Donghae benar-benar mencintaimu."

Eunhyuk tak sanggup menahan lagi air matanya. Ia membiarakan garis bening itu tergambar dipipi mulusnya. Eunhyuk tak tau bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini. Sebelumnya ia berfikir ini hanya ada pada serial drama yang pernah ia tonton. Namun Tuhan menjadikannya kenyataan dalam hidupnya.

Heechul tersenyum lembut. "Kami merestui kalian." Ucapnya. "Jadi ceritakan tentang dirimu. Donghae tak menceritakan apapun tentangmu. Tak masalah bukan jika aku mendengar langsung darimu? Kudengar kau memiliki adik?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bahagia?"

Sungmin mengangguk, kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Kyuhyun. setelah mengadakan pesta kecil dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung. mereka memilih duduk santai dihalaman belakang. Memandangi jemuran pakaian mereka yang belum kering. Konyol memang, tapi ini menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aku yakin appa dan eommaku bahagia melihat kita." Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Kau tak ingin memberi salam pada mereka?"

Sungmin tertawa lirih, menegakan kepalanya menghadap langit yang sama sekali tak menampakan cahaya bintang. "Eomonim, abeonim terimakasih sudah merawat Kyuhyun sepenuh hati kalian. Mulai sekarang ijinkan aku merawatnya, mengabdikan hidupku untuknya. Aku mencintai anak kalian."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku selalu berdoa. Jika suatu saat nanti Eunhyuk eonni, appa dan eomma ikut berbahagia seperti yang kami rasakan sekarang. sampaikan doa kami pada Tuhan."

Kyuhyun merangkul tubuh Sungmin. mendekap hangat istrinya. "Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa kita." Ucapnya sebelum mencium bibir Sungmin. mengecupnya berkali-kali merasakan manis yang tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin. Mengangkat tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun melumat bibir bawah Sungmin. menghisapnya sesekali membuat Sungmin mengerang lirih.

Tangan Sungmin mengalung dileher Kyuhyun. menekan tengkuk pria itu membuat pagutan mereka semakin dalam. Sungmin membuka sedikit mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun bergerak bebas didalam sana.

"Ehm~." Kyuhyun tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya mendengar desahan lirih Sungmin, membuatnya ingin melakukan lebih.

Lama mereka berciuman. Salahkan saja paru-paru mereka yang meronta sesak. Mau tak mau pasangan itu harus menunda pagutan panasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah sayu Sungmin. Mata yang terpejam dengan nafas yang tersengal membuat Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik dan sexy.

Sungmin membuka matanya cepat saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggengdongnya. Membawanya ke kamar, membaringkan Sungmin hati-hati di tempat tidur. Sungmin tampak gugup. Perempuan itu bisa menebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Apa kita akan melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. membelai pipi Sungmin, mengecup singkat bibirnya. "Terserah kau saja. aku tak akan melakukannya jika kau memang belum siap. Kau bebas menentukan."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku siap kapanpun untuk suamiku."

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. meremas rambut belakang pria itu melampiaskan rasa nikmat sapuan bibir Kyuhyun diatas bibirnya. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak didada Sungmin. mencari anak kancing kemeja santai yang membalut tubuh mungil itu. Sungmin menahan nafasnya saat Kyuhyun berhasil membuka kancing teratas, membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka, ia tersenyum setelah berhasil melepas pakaian atas Sungmin. Memandangi tubuh atas Sungmin yang hanya berbalut _bra_ merah muda. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, menutupi dada atasnya dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin tersenyum, perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin. "Kenapa kau tutupi?"

Sungmin membukan matanya. "Aku… Kyu jangan terus melihatku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mencium kembali bibir Sungmin, melumat bibir yang sejak dulu sudah menjadi candunya.

"Kau sangat indah. Dan kau hampir membangunkan iblis di dalam tubuhku Min."

Sungmin tersenyum. Tangannya mengalung di leher Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin iblis itu benar-benar terbangun." Sungmin melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Sengaja menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar merapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau berhasil membangunkannya sayang. Terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Kembali mencium Sungmin sebelum tangannya membuka pengait bra yang Sungmin kenakan. Melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

Kyuhyun bergerak cepat melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan. Menindih kembali tubuh Sungmin. Melumat bibir Sungmin seraya menyentuh dada Sungmin yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengernyit meremas kedua pundak Kyuhyun saat pria itu mencoba terus memasukinya. Sakit, namun Sungmin menginginkan lebih. Sungmin melesakan wajahnya kesamping. Memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang teramat dibawah sana.

Kyuhyun tau jika Sungmin merasa tak nyaman. Ia menghentikan pergerakannya. Miliknya belum sepenuhnya memasuki Sungmin. membiarkan Sungmin terbiasa terlebih dahulu.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Membuka matanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Sangat sakit Kyu." ucapnya susah payah. "Benar-benar sakit."

"Kau mau aku menghentikannya?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Jangan!" Tangannya terangkat memeluk leher Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya belum terbiasa. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mencium singkat bibir Sungmin. "Aku mengerti."

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Memainkan poni Sungmin yang basah karena keringat. Entahlah kamar kecil mereka mendadak terasa begitu panas.

"Kyu~."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kita melanjutkannya."

"Kau yakin? Biarkan sakitmu sedikit berkurang dulu Min. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru."

Sungmin menggeleng. Memeluk erat Kyuhyun. "Aku bisa menahannya Kyu." Ia sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya berat. Gerakan Sungmin memberi nikmat dibawah sana. Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. mencoba melesakan miliknya lebih dalam. Ia mengerang merasakan milik Sungmin menjepit miliknya. Begitu nikmat, hangat, dan sempit. "Min, kau..." Kyuhyun mendesah. Makin kuat mendorong miliknya.

"Akhhh.. Kyuhyun!"

Milik Kyuhyun sepenuhnya berada di dalam Sungmin. Batinnya tersenyum karena sekarang Sungmin benar-benar miliknya. Ia menatap Sungmin, perempuan itu mengatur nafasnya sebisa mungkin. Menahan sakit dan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama dan akan menjadi yang terakhir untuk Sungmin.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Mencoba tersenyum agar Kyuhyun tak begitu khawatir. "Tidak. aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin.

"Kyu. Miliki aku, ijinkan aku mengandung anak dari mu. Menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakmu dan merawatmu sepenuh hatiku."

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

**OPERA**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 _ **Don't Bash The Chara**_

 **.**

 **^Happy Reading^**

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua alisnya. Menggeleng heran melihat sosok lelaki yang tengah tengkurap dan wajah yang sengaja ia tenggelamkan di permukaan bantal.

Perempuan itu tersenyum, melangkah menuju lemari besar sisi kamarnya seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Bukan tanpa alasan ia membasuh tubuhnya semalam ini.

Sepulang kerja, Donghae mengajaknya untuk berbelanja. Tak ada yang aneh memang, namun ini kali pertamanya pria itu mengajak Eunhyuk mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan, membeli sesuatu yang menurutnya… tak begitu penting. Sebelumnya, Eunhyuklah yang akan membujuk Donghae menemaninya berbelanja. Kekasihnya itu tak begitu menyukai keramaian.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Donghae. Mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Eunhyuk.

"Eum." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mengambil kaos longgar putih dan celana pendek hitam miliknya. Ia masih bisa mengenakan celana ketat walau tubuhnya terlihat sedikit berisi. Usia kandungannya saat ini sudah menginjak bulan kedua. "Kau tak pulang?"

"Jika kau pulang bersamaku, aku akan pulang."

Eunhyuk memutar manik matanya, menghela nafasnya bosan. Semenjak bertemu dengan keluarganya tempo lalu. Donghae hanya sesekali mengunjungi rumahnya. Itupun hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Donghae lebih memilih tinggal bersama Eunhyuk. "Ini rumahku."

Donghae berdecak lirih. Mendudukan tubuhnya bersandar dikepala ranjang. "Rumahku juga rumahmu."

"Tapi aku lebih suka berada dirumahku sendiri."

"Apa itu karena appa?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Lalu?" Donghae memeluk bantalnya. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada Eunhyuk. perempuan itu kembali mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Terlihat sangat sexy walau lekuk tubuh Eunhyuk terbalut rapat _bathrobe_ putih. Donghae menarik nafasnya.

 _Bersabarlah Lee Donghae._

Donghae sudah cukup lama tak menyentuh tubuh Eunhyuk. selain usia kandungan Eunhyuk yang masih terbilang rentan, beberapa masalah yang mereka alami membuat Donghae tak mungkin meminta Eunhyuk melayaninya. Belum lagi Eunhyuk tetap ingin bekerja. Seperti inilah jika memiliki atasan yang tak lain adalah kekasih sendiri. dengan santainya Eunhyuk bisa menolak perintah Donghae.

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkan rumah ini kosong."

"Hanya sesekali saja. tak harus selalu tinggal disana."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. menghampiri Donghae lalu mencium pipi pria itu. "Akan kupikirkan." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mengganti pakaianku."

"Kenapa tidak disini?" Donghae menarik lembut tubuh Eunhyuk. memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Jangan ganti pakaianmu. Aku merindukanmu sayang."

"Kita lelah Hae."

"Hanya sebentar. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar jelas nafas dua makhluk Tuhan itu saling bersautan. Menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme penyatuan tubuh yang melelahkan. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Cahaya yang minim menambah kesan erotis setelah mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin. beralih mengulum telinga kirinya membuat perempuan itu menggelinjang geli. ini bukan kali pertamannya Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan Sungmin. namun sentuhan pria yang tak memakai apapun itu selalu membuat Sungmin melayang. Hey, bukankah mereka masih pantas dibilang pengantin baru?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. Membuka matanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Hm. Hanya saja ini sangat melelahkan Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku tangan. "Tapi kau membuatku ingin melakukannya lagi."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Lakukanlah."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. Mendudukan perempuan itu di pangkuannya. Sungmin memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria itu.

"Bergeraklah. Puaskan aku Min."

Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya. Meremas pundak Kyuhyun saat milik Kyuhyun menyentuh miliknya. Tangan Kyuhyun membantu tubuh Sungmin. Sesekali memainkan dada Sungmin membuat perempuan itu mendesah keras.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin. Menindih kembali tubuh mungil itu lalu menggerakan tubuhnya cepat. Menikmati milik masing-masing sampai puncak itu kembali mereka rasakan.

"Terima kasih."

Sungmin mengangguk. Membelai lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin. mendesah lirih saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya. "Lebih dari tiga jam kita melakukannya. Kau pasti lelah." Ucapnya setelah berbaring disisi Sungmin.

Sungmin balas tersenyum, memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah. Selain lelah, Sungmin benar-benar malu jika harus bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun memperlakukannya sangat lembut. Tak masalah jika Kyuhyun memintanya lagi. Bukankah seorang istri harus memenuhi permintaan sang suami? "Eum. Aku mencintaimu Kyu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat lelah." Sungmin menggerakan jemarinya didada Kyuhyun. tersenyum saat menyentuh hasil karyanya. Sungmin cukup hebat membuat tanda kemerehan didada Kyuhyun.

"Tak masalah." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menarik selimut. Menutupi tubuh polos mereka. "Kita tidur?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Mencuri ciuman dibibir Kyuhyun sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau jadi pergi hari ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menoleh pada Sungmin seraya meneguk susu coklatnya. "Tak apa bukan?"

Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi Kyuhyun. memberikan sepiring nasi goreng pada pria itu. Selain membuat sup kimchi dan ramyeon, ia juga bisa membuat nasi goreng. Walau tak seenak nasi goreng yang selalu ibunya buatkan. Ibu? Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Sungmin-ah kau marah padaku?"

Sungmin terkesiap. Menoleh cepat pada Kyuhyun. "Tidak."

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tak apa." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum. "Jadi mulai sekarang kau bekerja di perusahaan Yesung oppa?"

"Yesung hyung memintaku membantunya." ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menyuap nasi gorengnya. "Tapi aku yakin jika Ryeowook yang memintanya."

Sungmin tersenyum, jemarinya terulur merapikan rambut depan Kyuhyun. "Kau jangan seperti itu. mungkin memang Yesung oppa sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya mengurus perusahaan. Dan Ryeowook merekomendasikanmu padanya."

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. menyentil dahi Sungmin lalu mengecup singkat pipi putih itu. "Aku sudah menjadi kepala keluarga sekarang. jadi kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya. Walau penghasilanku belum seberapa, tapi jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja padaku. Kau mengerti?"

"Eum." Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Dan aku akan menjadi isti yang baik untuk suamiku yang tampan ini."

"Kau benar. Termasuk melayaniku setiap malam bukan?"

Kepalan tangan Sungmin mendarat bebas di bahu Kyuhyun. membuat pria itu mengaduh sakit. "Bicara apa kau!" Ucapnya kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendapati wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Kepuasan tesendiri jika menggoda Sungmin dengan cara seperti itu.

Dengan telaten Kyuhyun menyisihkan potongan sayur yang sengaja Sungmin campurkan di menu sarapannya pagi ini. Bibir Sungmin mencebik kesal. Ia heran, bagaimana bisa suaminya itu sangat membenci sayuran. Selain kimchi, Sungmin tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun memakan sayur.

"Kyu."

"Hm?"

"Bukankah Yesung oppa adalah pengusaha kaya. Mengapa Yesung oppa dan Ryeowook memilih tinggal disini?"

Kyuhyun menelan makanannya. Meneguk susu coklatnya sebelum menjawab. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tak apa." Sungmin menggeleng, mengelap sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Hanya saja terlihat aneh."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. tak menanggapi kembali ucapan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah begitu menguntungkan untuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook siang ini. Menghilangkan rasa bosan dengan berbelanja bahan masakan untuk makan malam nanti. Sungmin ingin banyak belajar dari Ryeowook. Istri Yesung itu sangat pintar memasak.

"Tapi Kyuhyun tak suka sayur. ketika aku memasukan sayur kedalam mie, dia akan menaruhnya di mangkuk ku."

Ryeowook mengambil wortel yang sedari tadi Sungmin pandangi. Memasukannya kedalam keranjang belanjaan Sungmin. "Kau bisa mencampurkannnya kedalam isi pangsit atau yang lainnya."

"Pangsit?"

Ryeowook tersenyum. kini mengambil seikat daun bawang dan beberapa tomat. "Memotongnya kecil-kecil."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, menatap sedih sayuran di keranjangnya. "Tapi aku tak bisa membuat pangsit."

"Tenang saja. aku akan mengajarkanmu nanti." Ucap Ryeowook menepuk bahu Sungmin. Mereka kembali memilih-milih sayuran. Ryeowook menggeleng heran saat melihat harga lobak yang melonjak dari harga sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih Ryeowook-ah." Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Ia melirik isi keranjang belanjaan Ryeowook. "Kau hanya ingin membeli itu?"

Tak banyak bahan masakan yang Ryeowook ambil. Hanya satu kotak telur dan sekotak kimchi siap saji. "Yesung oppa tak pulang hari ini. jadi aku tak membeli banyak. Dirumah masih tersisa beberapa sayuran."

"Apa Kyuhyun juga tak pulang?"

Ryeowook tersenyum. menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati barisan buah-buahan. Mengambil beberapa apel dan menimbangnya. "Hanya Yesung oppa saja."

Sungmin mengangguk paham. mengambil buah pisang yang tampak sangat menggodanya. "Kau tau Min?"

"Apa?"

"Aku adalah simpanan Yesung oppa. Jadi tak setiap hari Yesung oppa berada dirumah."

Sungmin terdiam. "Kau bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku serius."

Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya mengetahui apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Ryeowook terkekeh geli. "Kami saling mencintai, namun Tuhan mempertemukan kami setelah Yesung oppa dijodohkan dengan putri rekan bisnis ayahnya."

Sungmin ingin mendengarkan lebih dari Ryeowook. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu. Walau terlihat seperti keluarga yang sempurna. Bohong jika Sungmin tak merasa aneh dengan Yesung yang terlalu sering meninggalkan Ryeowook, namun tak menyangka jika seperti itulah kenyataan.

"Kami memberitahu keluarga Yesung oppa setelah kami menikah tiga bulan. Dan sekarang Yesung oppa sedang mengurus perceraian dengan istrinya."

"Bagaimana dengan istrinya. Maksudku istri…"

Ryeowook tertawa. "Tentu saja dia menamparku, memakiku habis-habisan, dan mengancam akan membunuhku."

Sungmin menganga lebar. "Seperti itukah? Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga Yesung oppa dengan keluargamu?"

"Aku tak tau dimana orang tuaku. Sedari kecil aku tinggal bersama bibiku, dan bibiku sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu." Ryeowook kembali tesenyum. "Awalnya orang tua Yesung oppa sangat marah pada kami. Mereka tak merestui kami. Namun karena kami terus bertahan, akhirnya mereka memberi restu. Ya walau sikap mereka masih dingin padaku."

Sungmin tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi cerita Ryeowook. Sedikit banyak mirip dengannya.

"Tapi satu-satunya orang yang sangat kecewa adalah Istrinya bukan? tiba-tiba aku merusak semuanya. Aku sudah berusaha menjauhi Yesung oppa. Tapi tak bisa Min. Aku benar-benar jahat."

Sungmin menggapit lengan Ryeowook. Bibir perempuan bermarga Kim itu sedikit bergetar. "Kau jangan bicara seperti itu. mungkin Yesung oppa memang tak nyaman dijodohkan. dan Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan mu. Tuhan jauh lebih mengerti umatnya." Sungmin tersenyum. Ia teringat saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

"Kau benar. Dan sekarang semua sudah baik-baik saja. walau istrinya sedikit mempersulit perceraian mereka."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika perempuan itu benar-benar akan membunuhmu?"

Ryeowook tertawa. "Aku cukup mengenalnya dari cerita Yesung oppa. Jadi kupikir dia tak mungkin segila itu." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin. "Jika itu benar. Tentu saja Yesung oppa tak akan membiarkannya menyentuhku sedikitpun Min."

Mereka tertawa, kembali melangkah menuju kasir membayar belanjaan yang mereka beli.

"Ryeowook-ah."

"Ya?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu. Siang ini aku berjanji bertemu dengan teman kuliahku. Bisa kita menunda membuat pangsitnya? Kau tak keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yang memasaknya?"

Heechul mengangguk. Membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah. Sudah sangat lama Heechul tak mengantar bekal makan siang untuk suaminya sepeti ini. Hangeng lebih sering mengisi jam makan siangnya direstoran. Atau tidak, ia memilih pulang untuk makan masakan sang istri.

"Aku sedang bosan, jadi tak ada salahnya bukan aku memasak dan mengantarkanmu bekal seperti ini."

Hangeng tersenyum, menyumpit udang tepung lalu melahapnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku merasa seperti muda kembali."

Heechul tersenyum tipis. Meletakan air mineral di sisi depan Hangeng. "Hannie~."

Hangeng mendongak. Kini potongan telur gulung memenuhi mulutnya. Ia terkekeh sebentar. Ayah Lee Donghae itu merasa seperti siswa sekolah yang dibuatkan bekal oleh kekasihnya. Telur gulung, udang tepung, dan sosis goreng.

"Aku tau ucapanmu pada Donghae tak serius?"

Hangeng menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. "Kau bicara apa?"

"Donghae tak mencintai Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Aku tau kau kesal, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Eunhyuk. anakmu sudah menghamilinya."

Hangeng meletakan sumpitnya. Menghela nafasnya kasar. "Kau ingin aku merestuinya? Bahkan mereka membohongi kita."

"Cobalah untuk merestui mereka. Aku yakin Donghae akan bahagia dengan Eunhyuk. Batalnya perjodohan Donghae dan Sungmin juga tak memutuskan pertemananmu dengan Kangin bukan?"

Hangeng tak menanggapi. Memilih menyulut puntung rokoknya. Membahas kelakuan Donghae membuat nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana.

"Apa kau sedang melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada Donghae?" tanya Heechul.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Heechul menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. menatap lekat Hangeng. "Aku tahu kau terpaksa menikahiku karena perjodohan bodoh kita bukan? kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu itu. kau benci dengan perjodohan kita. tapi seharusnya kau tak membiarkan Donghae mengalami hal yang sama denganmu."

"Chul-ah." Suara Hangeng melembut. "Itu hanya masa lalu. kau tak perlu membicarakannya lagi. Kita sudah bahagia sekarang. tak usah mengingatnya lagi."

Dulu, Heechul harus bertahan dengan sikap dingin Hangeng setelah mereka menikah. Selain karena orang tuanya, ia yakin Hangeng memiliki sisi lembut. Mereka hanya perlu belajar lebih untuk saling mencintai. Ayolah, pria mana yang bahagia dijodohkan jika dia memiliki seorang kekasih.

Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun hingga Hangeng menyadari jika Tuhan sudah menakdirkannya untuk bahagia bersama Heechul. Dan kesabaran Heechul tak sia-sia. Usia pernikahan mereka kini mendekati kepala tiga.

"Sayang."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu jika kau tak ingin anakmu bahagia dengan pilihannya."

"Ya!"

"Cukup diamkan aku saja jika kau belum bisa merestui Eunhyuk dan Donghae. aku sudah terbiasa kau diamkan dulu."

"Chul-ah~."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Kangin menatap Yunho penuh tanya. Tak membuang nada wibawanya meski ia sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan orang yang sudah ia percaya sebagai tangan kanannya itu.

"Menurut informasi yang kami terima, ada warga baru yang menyewa rumah di daerah yang saya katakan tadi. Mereka sepasang suami istri."

"Kau yakin itu putriku?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Orang suruhan kami sudah memastikannya sendiri."

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya. Menghela nafasnya kesal. "Jadi dia sudah menikahi putriku?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Berani sekali dia!" Lanjut Kangin. "Mengapa kau tak mencoba menggagalkan pernikahan mereka?"

"Maaf tuan. Kami terlambat mengetahui informasi ini."

Kangin berdecak. Menghela nafasnya panjang. "Baiklah. sudah cukup aku bermain-main, sepertinya aku akan menjemputnya sendiri."

"Permisi tuan." Serempak Kangin dan Yunho menoleh kearah pintu saat seseorang mengetuknya. Membuka pintu itu kemudian. "Ada apa Luna-ssi?" Tanya Kangin.

"Maaf tuan. Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan kembali jika jam sebelas nanti, tuan ada pertemuan dengan tuan Kim."

Kangin mengangguk. Melihat jam tangannya sekilas. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau yakin hyung?"

Yesung tersenyum. Melambatkan laju mobilnya saat memasuki area parkir salah satu restoran jepang di Seoul. Perjalanan Busan-Seoul agaknya sedikit melelahkan.

"Tentu saja aku yakin."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah gila? menyerahkan urusan ini padaku hyung? Aku belum memiliki pengalaman sedikitpun."

"Kau bisa Kyuhyun-ah, aku percaya padamu." Yesung mematikan mesin mobilnya. "Ayolah~ kau harus membantuku. Aku sedang fokus pada perceraianku, mereka mempersulitnya. Aku tak bisa meng _handle_ keduanya secara bersamaan. Dan aku mempercayakan ini semua padamu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku fikir kau akan menempatkanku disebuah ruangan dan aku hanya berkutat dengan banyak dokumen dan grafik-grafik."

Yesung tertawa. "Itu terlalu mudah untukmu. Jadi aku memberimu pekerjaan yang lebih menantang."

Kyuhyun berdecih. Melepas _seatbelt_ yang masih menghalangi tubuh depannya. "Jika sudah terbiasa, kau akan mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan. Sekarang kau akan kukenalkan dengan direktur yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita. Aku sudah membuat janji bertemu dengannya disini." Lanjut Yesung.

Pelayan dengan balutan pakaian khas jepang menyambut saat mereka memasuki gedung bernuansa negeri sakura itu. mengantar mereka keruangan VIP yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan oleh sekretaris Yesung.

Setelah memesan minuman, tak lama orang yang dimaksud memasuki ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dan Yesung berada. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika sosok yang memasuki ruangan itu adalah…

"Anyeong haseyo." Yesung membungkukkan badannya. memberi salam pada pria paruh baya didepannya. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya. Ikut memberi salam pada pria itu.

"Anyeong haseyo Yesung-ssi. Lama tak berjumpa denganmu."

Yesung tersenyum, mempersilahkan pria itu mengisi bangku kosong didepannya. "Kyuhyun-ssi, perkenalkan ini Kangin ahjussi yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita. Ia sudah seperti pamanku sendiri."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Tak masalah jika ia memang harus bertemu dengan Kangin. Hanya saja ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Anyeong haseyo tuan. Saya Kyuhyun, senang bertemu dengan anda." Kyuhyun membungkuk. Memperkenalkan dirinya sesopan mungkin.

Kangin tersenyum membalas salam Kyuhyun. "Senang juga bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi."

Tak banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Selain menanyakan kabar orang tua Yesung, Kangin lebih banyak membahas masalah kerjasama mereka nanti. Dan Kyuhyun menyimak semua itu baik-baik.

"Ahjussi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ada urusan lain yang harus aku selesaikan."

Kangin mengangguk. Ia mengerti jika Yesung sedang mengurus perceraian dengan istrinya. "Aku mempercayai Kyuhyun untuk ini. jadi Ahjussi bisa membicarakan kerjasama kita dengan Kyuhyun."

Lagi-lagi Kangin hanya tersenyum. menganggukan kepalanya saat Yesung berpamitan pergi. Setelah Yesung benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu. Kangin menyesap kopinya, menatap Kyuhyun angkuh.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang bodoh Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Kangin membuka obrolan dingin mereka. "Aku tahu jika kau yang membawa putriku pergi. Kau tahu itu bukan?" Sungguh, tak ada basa-basi diantara mereka.

"Anda benar. Anda bahkan menyuruh orang untuk mengintai kami."

"Kau memang bukan orang bodoh." Kangin tersenyum sinis. "Aku yakin kau memiliki alasan, oh bukan! tepatnya rencana mengapa kau membawa lari putriku ke Busan. Bahkan kau sangat mengerti betapa mudahnya aku akan menemukan keberadaan kalian."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kangin benar, memang bukan tanpa alasan ia membawa pergi Sungmin ke Busan. Kyuhyun sudah menduga jika Kangin akan menemukan keberadaan mereka. Seorang Kangin bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan informasi apapun jika sudah bermain dengan kekuasaan dan harta miliknya, dan Kyuhyun tau itu. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika suruhan Kangin tak melakukan apapun, hanya mengintai mereka saja. Kyuhyun harap itu akan berdampak positif untuk mereka.

"Aku seperti menemukan harta karun Kyuhyun-ssi."

Alis Kyuhyun mengerut. Berhadapan dengan Kangin seperti ini memang diluar rencana Kyuhyun. memikirkannya pun tidak sama sekali. "Kau sudah berani menikahi putriku. Dan sekarang aku minta kau ceraikan dia. Atau… aku membatalkan kerjasama ini secara sepihak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin melihat kearah pintu café dimana ia berada sekarang. Setelah pulang berbelanja dengan Ryeowook, ia langsung mengambil perjalanan kereta menuju Seoul tanpa memberi tau Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Bahkan ia juga berbohong pada Ryeowook.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit ia menunggu Donghae disana. Hanya pria itu yang bisa ia harapkan sekarang.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat melihat Donghae memasuki café itu. melambai kecil seraya berjalan kearahnya. "Oppa." Sapa Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum, memeluk Sungmin lama. "Kau kemana saja Min. kami menghawatirkanmu." Ucapnya setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang."

"Tidak Min. beri tahu padaku dimana kau tinggal sekarang? Dengan siapa? Kau mengganti nomor ponselmu. Dan mengapa kau pergi dari rumah begitu saja? Pulanglah Min. Leeteuk ahjumma benar-benar mencemaskanmu."

"Aku tak akan kembali sekarang Oppa. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti."

Donghae menghela nafasnya. ia tak mungkin memaksa Sungmin. "Baiklah." Donghae mengangguk.

"Ku dengar kau akan menikah. Apa benar?"

"Ya. hanya saja kami belum menentukan kapan kami akan menikah."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. senang mendengar jawaban Donghae. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Apa aku mengenal perempuan itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Sungmin mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Meremas jemarinya kuat. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Eunhyuk eonni. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya. Tapi aku butuh kau membantuku memberinya penjelasan, oppa."

"Eunhyuk? penjelasan apa? aku tak mengerti."

Sungmin terdiam, ia kembali teringat ucapan Ryeowook. Jika Ryeowook merasa satu-satunya orang yang paling kecewa adalah istri Yesung. Sungmin merasa satu-satunya orang yang paling ia sakiti adalah Eunhyuk. Bagaimanapun Eunhyuk harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Tak perduli jika kakak perempuan Kyuhyun itu akan menampar dan memakinya nanti.

"Ini juga tentang Kyuhyun."

Donghae makin tak mengerti apa yang Sungmin katakan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, kembali menatap Sungmin penuh tanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa Min?"

Sungmin kembali menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Membuang mukanya sejenak. "Aku… aku sudah menikah."

Sukses ucapan Sungmin membuat mata Donghae membulat sempurna. Baiklah, Donghae cukup terbiasa dengan Sungmin yang selalu bertindak secara tiba-tiba. Namun ia tak percaya jika Sungmin mengambil keputusan menikah diam-diam seperti ini. Donghae yakin jika Sungmin tak memberi tahu Kangin tentang pernikahannnya.

"Kau menikah dengan siapa? Apa Kangin ahjussi tahu tentang hal ini?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku menikah tanpa restu appa dan eomma."

"Astaga Min. sebenarnya siapa pria yang menikahimu? Lalu apa hubungannya kau mencari Eunhyuk?" Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku…." Sungmin menarik nafasnya. "Aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun."

"Hah!" Donghae setengah berteriak. Membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap aneh mereka berdua. "Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin mengangguk ragu. Perempuan itu sudah ingin menangis. "Ini tak lucu Min. yang aku tau Kyuhyun sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Inggris."

"Tidak Oppa. Kyuhyun tidak di Inggris. Kami menikah dan sekarang kami tinggal di –." Sungmin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tak ingin memberi tahu dimana mereka tinggal.

"Sungmin-ah."

Serempak Donghae dan Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu café. Sungmin terdiam, terkejut melihat sosok perempuan yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Sekilas Sungmin menatap Donghae. pria itu hanya menunduk seraya memijat pelipisnya.

"Eonni." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya. Tersenyum kaku pada Eunhyuk.

"Ya Tuhan, kau kemana saja Min. kami semua mencarimu." Eunhyuk memeluk erat Sungmin. begitu khawatir dengan perempuan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir." Sungmin membalas pelukan Eunhyuk. melepasnya kemudian. "Bagaimana Eonni bisa tau aku ada disini?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. Ia menoleh pada Donghae, pria itu mengangguk kecil. Paham dengan maksud tatapannya. "Donghae memberi tahuku."

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Pria bermarga Lee itu menarik bangku kosong disisinya. Mempersilahkan Eunhyuk mengisi bangku itu.

"Eonni, kau sudah tahu bukan jika aku dan Donghae oppa membatalkan perjodohan kami?" Sungmin memulai obrolan mereka. tak ingin langsung menyampaikan tujuannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kaku. Hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Sungmin. "Donghae oppa sudah menemukan pasangan yang tepat." Sungmin menoleh pada Donghae, menampakan senyum manisnya pada pria itu. "Apa eonni sudah tahu siapa perempuan itu? Donghae oppa bilang dia sedang perjalanan kemari."

Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk. Beruntung tangan mereka terhalang meja, dan Sungmin tak melihatnya.

Dahi Sungmin mengerut bingung melihat Eunhyuk yang menegang. Sungmin merasa Eunhyuk sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ah tidak, bukan hanya Eunhyuk, bahkan Sungmin merasa Donghae juga menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Atau sebenarnya…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hay saya kembali. apa kabar?

Terima kasih buat yang baca, review, ngikutin, dan udah nunggu fic ini.

Saya sayang kalian.

Sesuai janji saya. saya bakal update setiap hari. Fic ini selesai di chapter 11. itu berarti kurang 4 chapter dari sekarang.

Mudah-mudahan ngga ada halangan apapun biar saya bisa update setiap hari. tenang... fic ini sudah selesai kok di folder saya.

Cukup sampai disini.

Terima kasih.

See you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**OPERA**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

 **.**

 **Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 _ **Don't Bash The Chara**_

 **.**

 **^Happy Reading^**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Krieet~

Perlahan Sungmin mendorong pintu kokoh berwarna senada dengan lantai kayu yang dipijaknya. Coklat gelap berserat tipis yang sangat mirip dengan warna kayu akasia.

Sungmin melangkah pelan. Ini sudah sangat malam. Setidaknya untuk seorang istri yang pergi tanpa pamit pada suaminya. Mungkin sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 atau 10.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lirih. Seharusnya sudah satu jam yang lalu ia sampai dirumah. Namun keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya. Selain tertinggal kereta, Sungmin juga harus menunggu lama bis yang melewati jalur untuk sampai di daerah pemukiman tempatnya tinggal. Sungguh memakan waktu.

"Apa Kyuhyun tak pulang?" Gumamnya setelah menyalakan lampu ruang tengah.

Pandangan Sungmin mengedar. Rumahnya masih dalam keadaan sama saat ia pergi siang tadi. Sungmin tak menyalakan lampu manapun. Dan saat ia kembali, rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap. Bahkan kantung belanjaannya tadi siang masih tergeletak diatas meja.

Sungmin mengambil ponsel disaku jaketnya. mendesah saat layar itu tak menyala. "Sejak kapan ponselku mati?" Ia melihat sekilas jam dinding. Seperti tebakannya, jarum jam sudah mengarah ke angka 10.

"Kyuhyun pasti menghubungiku. Bodoh kau Sungmin, harusnya kau memberitahu Kyuhyun terlebih dulu jika kau pulang terlambat."

"Tapi kemana dia. Apa dia benar-benar tak pulang?" Lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar derit pintu kamarnya. Menoleh cepat pada sosok pria yang kini tengah berdiri di bibir pintu.

"Oh Kyu, aku pikir kau tak pulang." Sungmin tersenyum. menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

Kyuhyun tak membalas pelukan Sungmin, sampai perempuan itu melepas pelukannya sendiri. "Kemana saja kau pulang selarut ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku-."

"Kau istriku sekarang, bagaimana bisa kau pergi tanpa seijin ku." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. menyelanya dengan nada dingin. "Kau bahkan tak mengaktifkan ponselmu!"

Sungmin tahu jika ia salah. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Sungmin pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Pantas jika Kyuhyun merasa khawatir dan semarah ini. Tapi tentang ponsel, Sungmin bersumpah ia tak tahu sejak kapan ponselnya mati.

"Baterai ponselku habis Kyu."

Kyuhyun tesenyum remeh. Tangan kirinya menggenggam kuat lengan Sungmin, menariknya kedalam kamar. Sementara tangan kanannya, dengan mudah mengunci pintu kamar.

"Sakit Kyu." Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Mencoba melepas genggaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Melepas genggamannya lalu mendorong tubuh Sungmin membuat punggung perempuan itu menghantam pintu cukup keras. "Siapa teman kuliah yang kau maksud hah!"

Sungmin meringis sakit, tangannya mencoba mendorong bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau ini kenapa? aku bisa menceritakannya padamu. Jangan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia meraih dagu Sungmin, mencium kasar bibir tipis itu.

"Kyu Emmppptt~." Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa tak berpamitan padaku!" Bentak Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciumannya. Tak mengijinkan Sungmin menjawab. Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. lebih kasar dan dalam dari sebelumnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat membuka paksa jaket Sungmin, membuangnya asal tanpa melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Kyu hent mmppt~." Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun – lagi. Tak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu oleh suaminya sendiri. Tak masalah jika Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin melayaninya sekarang. Tapi tak seperti ini caranya, Ini bukanlah Kyuhyun yang Sungmin kenal.

Setelah jaket yang Sungmin kenakan. Kini kemeja perempuan itu tak lagi melekat ditubuhnya. Menyisakan tubuh atas Sungmin yang hanya tertutupi _bra._

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun kini berpindah dileher polos Sungmin. kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sungmin, tak membiarkan istrinya melawan sedikitpun.

"Hiks..."

Kyuhyun terdiam saat isakan tangis Sungmin menembus gendang telinganya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi bejadnya. Pria itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Menyesali kebodohannya.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sungmin. menatap istrinya penuh rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya melepas genggamannya ditangan Sungmin.

Sungmin terus terisak. Menunduk tak ingin menatap Kyuhyun. "Maaf." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Ia mengambil kemeja Sungmin yang tergeletak dilantai. Memakaikannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam, tak menolak saat Kyuhyun menggendong tubuhnya. Menidurkannya diranjang lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut. "Kau kenapa Kyu?" lirih Sungmin. "Aku bisa menceritakannya padamu. Aku tak suka kau perlakukan seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. "Tidurlah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucapnya sebelum menutup rapat pintu kamar mereka.

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas, ia terduduk didepan pintu kamar. Tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu menjambak kuat rambutnya. "Arghhh… kau bodoh Kyuhyun! kau iblis!" Erangnya frustasi. "Tuhan, mengapa semua harus seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukie-ah~."

Ini kali ketiganya Donghae memanggil Eunhyuk. Entah tak peduli atau memang tak mendengarnya, Eunhyuk memilih duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya. Memandang kosong kedepan.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, menghampiri Eunhyuk setelah menaruh tas dan jas miliknya terlebih dahulu. Sedari tadi perempuan itu hanya diam, terus melamunkan sesuatu dan Donghae tak perlu menebak-nebak apa yang Eunhyuk lamunkan.

Siang tadi, Sungmin benar-benar tekejut mendegar langsung pernyataan Eunhyuk dan Donghae jika mereka sudah menjalin hubungan lama dibelakang Sungmin. Bahkan Eunhyuk sedang mengandung bayi mereka.

Namun Eunhyuk tak kalah terkejut mendengar kenyataan jika adik lelakinya sudah menikahi Sungmin. Menikah tanpa sepengatahuan Eunhyuk. Dan yang terburuk adalah Kyuhyun sudah membohonginya. Pria itu tak meneruskan kuliahnya di Inggris.

Sungmin menangis mengakui kelakuan lancangnya. Perempuan itu hampir bersimpuh didepan Eunhyuk. Dan tentu saja Eunhyuk tak akan membiarkan Sungmin bersujud didepannya.

' _Berhentilah menangis Sungmin-ah_ '. Hanya itu kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Eunhyuk seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin begitu erat. Ikut menangis tanpa ada isakan yang lolos dari mulutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Donghae. bohong jika ia tak khawatir melihat Eunhyuk terus melamun seperti itu.

Eunhyuk menoleh. "Kau bisa mengantarku ke tempat dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tinggal?"

Donghae menggeleng. Melihat sekilas jam tangannya lalu menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. "Ini sudah malam. Kau lelah Hyuk." Ucapnya. "Aku juga tak tau di mana mereka tinggal. Karena Sungmin tak mau memberi tahuku"

"Kau marah pada Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae.

"Hanya merasa kecewa." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya sebentar. Membalas genggaman tangan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Mengusap punggung tangan Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tau Hae?" Donghae hanya bergumam. "Eomma selalu mengajarkan anak-anaknya agar tak berbohong. Yang ku tahu, sejak kecil Kyuhyun tak pernah berbohong pada appa dan eomma, termasuk padaku. Berbeda denganku, terkadang aku berbohong pada mereka."

"Jika Kyuhyun berbohong. Dia akan cepat-cepat mengakuinya, dan meminta maaf pada eomma sambil menangis." Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya pelan. "Apa Kyuhyun yang dulu sudah tak lagi ada sampai membohongiku seperti ini? aku memang noona yang buruk."

"Hey~." Donghae menggerakan tangannya Eunhyuk. tak setuju dengan ucapan perempuan itu.

"Seharusnya aku memahami perasaan Kyuhyun. Tapi aku malah memaksanya untuk mengambil beasiswa S2 nya. Apa aku seburuk itu sampai Kyuhyun tak ingin berbagi denganku?"

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu, Kyuhyun yang sekarang tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun. Adik yang sangat mencintai noonanya. Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya salah. Ini juga salah kita."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kau benar Hae. Ini semua salah kita." Perlahan matanya terpejam. Menikmati aroma tubuh Donghae yang mendekapnya erat. "Aku tak marah padanya. Aku hanya tak mengerti mengapa ia harus membawa pergi Sungmin."

Donghae tersenyum. "Bukankah kau tahu jika cinta bisa menjadi alasan apapun, entah itu baik atau tidak. Dan kurasa Kyuhyun melakukannya karena ia sangat mencintai Sungmin."

"Dan membohongiku?"

"Sudahlah~ Kyuhyun membutuhkan dukunganmu sayang."

Eunhyuk membuka matanya. "Aku sangat ingin memeluknya sekarang." Eunhyuk mengusap cepat air mata yang lolos membasahi pipi kirinya. Eunhyuk sangat merindukan Kyuhyun saat ini. Satu-satunya sosok lelaki yang amat ia cintai setelah Donghae dan ayahnya.

Donghae kembali tersenyum. "Akan aku usahakan untuk bertemu Kyuhyun secepatnya." Ucap Donghae. Ia membungkuk meraih kaki Eunhyuk, melepas perlahan sepatu hak tinggi yang masih perempuan itu kenakan. "Jadi kau tak ingin memelukku?" Tanyanya menggoda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya.

"Melepas sepatumu."

Eunhyuk ikut menunduk. mencoba menghentikan pergerakan tangan Donghae. "Aku bisa melepasnya sendiri Hae." Donghae tak melawan, membiarkan Eunhyuk melepas sendiri sepatunya.

"Kau suka sekali memakai sepatu hak tinggi seperti itu ya?"

"Huh?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae setelah melepas sepatunya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eomma bilang itu tak baik untuk ibu hamil. Aku juga pernah membacanya di sebuah majalah." Donghae menepuk lirih perut Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum, dari telapak tangannya ia bisa merasakan perut Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai mengencang. "Ingat. Sekarang kau adalah ibu hamil. kau tak boleh egois. Mengerti!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut saat sinar matahari mulai menyapa kulitnya. Menggeliat kecil membalikan badannya membelakangi jendela. Ia mendesah lirih, sadar jika hari sudah berganti siang. Rasanya begitu malas membuka matanya walau hanya sebentar.

Sungmin menggenggam erat ujung selimutnya saat tiba-tiba kejadian semalam kembali melintas di kepalanya. Setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendiri dikamar, air matanya seakan tak ingin berhenti sampai akhirnya ia tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis. Entah berapa lama itu, yang ia tahu Kyuhyun tak lagi menemuinya semalam.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada jam dinding yang menggantung disana. Pukul 9, Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun sudah berangkat kerja.

Sungmin memaksakan diri beranjak dari tidurnya. Melihat ponselnya sekedar mengecek pesan.

"Oh menyala?" Seingat Sungmin ponselnya tak menyala. Ia tersenyum tipis karena Kyuhyun masih memperdulikannya.

Ia menggerakan jemarinya di layar ponsel. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun mengirim pesan seperti yang biasa pria itu lakukan jika tak sempat berpamitan pada Sungmin. Berpamitan? Oh Tuhan, mengingat hari kemarin membuat Sungmin ingin menangis.

Sungmin membuka folder pesan, hanya ada beberapa nama. Pesan dari Ryeowook, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang belum sempat ia baca karena ponselnya sudah lebih dulu tak menyala.

Sungmin membuka pesan Kyuhyun. suaminya itu berulang-ulang menanyakan keberadaannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya. Membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Kyu." Lirih Sungmin. Kepalanya menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa benar ini restorannya?"

Hangeng mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap papan yang terpasang di atas pintu bangunan kecil didepannya. Pria paruh baya itu membenarkan letak topinya sembari mendesah lirih. Tak terbiasa dengan topi hitam yang dikenakannya.

Ini kali pertamanya Hangeng mengenakan topi saat berpergian setelah usianya menginjak kepala empat. Tapi entahlah, ayah Donghae itu tak mengingatnya dengan baik.

"Ini tak pantas disebut restoran." Hangeng mengambil kertas kecil berisikan alamat restoran yang ia dapat dari pegawai kantor Donghae, lalu memasukannya kembali kedalam saku celana.

Ia melangkah masuk. Melihat sejenak tiap sudut ruangan itu sebelum memilih duduk di bangku kosong sisi kanan ruangan. Menghindari dua orang yang menjadi alasannya kemari.

"Anakku makan ditempat seperti ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. manik matanya terus memperhatikan dua orang yang duduk selisih beberapa meja dengannya.

"Maaf. Bisa saya bantu?" Hangeng terkesiap saat seorang pelayan menghampirinya. Mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.  
"Ya?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah. "Anda ingin memesan apa? Dakjuk dikedai kami adalah yang terbaik." Ucap pelayan itu.

"Dakjuk?" Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. buatkan satu untukku."

Hangeng mengangguk saat pelayan itu memintanya menunggu sebentar. Sebenarnya itu tak penting. Ia kemari bukan untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Kau memang terlihat bahagia bersama Eunhyuk." Gumamnya saat kembali melihat dua orang diseberang sana. Pandangan Hangeng tak pernah lepas dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk, dua sosok yang menjadi objek penglihatannya sedari tadi.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis saat Eunhyuk memukul punggung Donghae. Ia teringat saat pertama kali berkencan dengan Heechul. Apa membeli jjajangmyeon di festival makanan setelah menikah beberapa tahun bisa disebut berkencan?

Hangeng tertawa miris. Begitu bodoh terlalu lambat menyadari jika Tuhan mengirimnya sosok wanita yang begitu sempurna.

Pria berdarah China itu cukup lama memperhatikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ia melihat jam tangannya, mengambil dompetnya kemudian. Tak ingin berlama-lama disana, Hangeng beranjak pergi. Tak lupa meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang ribuan won diatas mejanya.

.

.

.

"Kau lapar?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng heran melihat prianya begitu lahap memakan masakan yang sangat mirip dengan bubur nasi. Hanya lebih kental dan kaya akan daging ayam dan bawang putih. Dakjuk kedai bibi Jung adalah yang terbaik. Dan Donghae tak pernah bosan jika setiap hari harus menghabiskan dua mangkuk penuh.

"Nafsu makanku sedang baik."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. mengaduk minumannya yang tersisa setengah dengan sedotan. "Hae, kau sudah tahu dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tinggal?"

Donghae menelan makanannya. Meletakan sendoknya lalu menatap Eunhyuk. "Aku memaksa Sungmin untuk mengatakan dimana mereka tinggal."

"Dimana?"

"Di Busan. Tapi ia tak mengatakan alamat rumah mereka."

"Busan?" Donghae mengangguk. "Apa mungkin mereka tinggal di sekitar tempat tinggal kami dulu?"

"Kau tahu dimana mereka?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum hambar. "Sewaktu kecil kami pernah tinggal di Busan. Mungkin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tinggal didaerah yang sama."

"Tapi Hyuk, Sungmin meminta kita tak mencarinya."

"Mengapa?"

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak tahu jika Sungmin menemui kita. Jadi ia butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun jika Sungmin sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Oh!" Eunhyuk bersungut kesal. meminum habis minumannya.

Donghae menaikan alisnya. Memandang Eunhyuk bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Kyuhyun benar-benar menyusahkan!"

Donghae tertawa keras. Mengaduh sakit saat Eunhyuk mendaratkan pukulannya dibahu Donghae.

"Mengapa memukulku!"

"Karena kau menertawaiku bodoh!" Jawab Eunhyuk seraya melebarkan matanya. Manatap Donghae kesal.

"Ya!" Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya. Bertambah kesal saat Donghae mencuri ciuman dipipinya.

"Tuan ini pesanan anda."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menoleh kearah pelayan yang tengah berjalan cepat dengan baki berisi satu mangkuk makanan di tangannya. Suara yang cukup nyaring membuat hampir semua pelanggan yang berada disana menoleh kearahnya. Kini pandangan mereka mengarah pada pria bertopi dengan balutan kemeja formal berwarna biru muda yang melangkah pergi dengan kepala tertunduk. Gaya pakaian yang amat tidak cocok menurut Eunhyuk.

"Jika tak ingin makan lebih baik tak usah memesan." Komentar Donghae. memilih kembali menyuap dakjuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah kali keberapa Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya begitu kacau hari ini. kepalanya terasa penuh dengan bayangan Sungmin. Apa Sungmin baik-baik saja? Apa Sungmin masih menangis? Apa Sungmin makan dengan baik hari ini?

Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh!. Bukan masalah besar jika Sungmin pergi tanpa meminta ijin padanya. Hanya saja, hari itu Kyuhyun merasa sedang sangat kacau. Tahulah apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Beruntung Kyuhyun masih bisa meng _handle_ pekerjaannya. Lagi-lagi Yesung memintanya menemui kepala vendor yang akan bekerja sama pada project perusahaan Yesung dan Kangin nanti. Walau Kyuhyun masih harus banyak belajar, tetapi pria itu tak mau mengecewakan Yesung.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Melangkah masuk menuju kamar mereka setelah pandangannya tak menemukan Sungmin disana. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin berada dikamar.

"Ming." Panggil Kyuhyun. Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang tengah berbaring memunggunginya. "Kau tidur?"

"…."

Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menghampiri Sungmin. Berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin.

"Kau tak mendengarku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau marah padaku." Jawab Sungmin datar tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Matanya terus menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela yang belum ia tutup walau hari sudah menggelap.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Menyentuh lembut mata sembab Sungmin. Ia kembali tersenyum miris. Kyuhyun tak bisa menebak berapa lama perempuan itu menangis. Namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat betapa sembabnya mata indah itu. "Maafkan aku."

"Tapi kau marah padaku." Ucap Sungmin lagi, ia mencoba menatap Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang bajingan." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Harusnya aku tak langsung menuduhmu seperti itu. maaf aku hanya khawatir padamu."

Air mata Sungmin kembali mengalir. Meraih leher Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya erat. "Maafkan aku sudah menyusahkanmu. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kesal."

Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin. mengusap sayang kepala perempuan itu. "Kau tak salah. Aku yang salah."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. mengusap air matanya dibantu Kyuhyun. "Jadi ceritakan padaku. Kemana saja kau kemarin?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia hampir lupa menceritakan pada Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Awalnya Sungmin memang berniat bercerita malam itu juga.

"Aku…." Mendadak lidah Sungmin terasa kelu. Ia takut Kyuhyun akan bertambah marah jika menceritakan bahwa Eunhyuk sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun sudah cukup marah dengan kelakuan yang pergi tanpa seijin pria itu.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang. Membimbing perempuan itu agar ikut duduk di sisi nya.

"Kyu."

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana jika Eunhyuk eonni tahu tentang pernikahan kita?"

"Mungkin Eunhyuk noona akan marah padaku."

"Kau jangan berfikir seperti itu dulu. mungkin saja Eunhyuk eonni bisa memakluminya."

Alis Kyuhyun mengerut. Menatap Sungmin heran. "Kau kenapa? Tiba tiba membicarakan ini."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. "Kita belum tahu karena kita belum mencobanya. Akan lebih baik jika Eunhyuk eonni segera mengetahui pernikahan kita Kyu."

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Kau benar. Akan kupikirkan nanti."

Kyuhyun mengecup jemari Sungmin satu persatu. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. mengecupnya lama tanpa ada pergerakan.

Perlahan Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Mulai menggerakan bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun tersenyum disela ciumannya. Membiarkan Sungmin memimpin ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun membalas tiap lumatan yang Sungmin berikan. Melumat cukup kuat bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin bergantian. Sungmin membuka sedikit mulutnya, memberi jalan lidah Kyuhyun memasuki rongga hangatnya.

"Ehmm." Sungmin medesah lirih saat lidah Kyuhyun menekan kuat lidahnya. Menggelitik langit-langit rongga mulutnya kemudian.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin, membuang jarak diantara tubuh mereka. Tangan kanannya kini bersarang didada Sungmin, menekan benda kesayangannya yang masih tertutup rapat oleh pakaian Sungmin.

"Kyuhhh." Sungmin kembali mendesah. Meremas pundak Kyuhyun saat pria itu makin kuat meremas payudaranya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. menatap Sungmin yang tengah sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu. Boleh aku melakukannya?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Kita mandi. Aku tak nyaman bercinta dengan tubuh lengket seperti ini Kyu."

"Baiklah. kita mandi bersama."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu."

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya memasuki Sungmin. menatap istrinya sebentar. "Ada apa?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Membelai lembut pipi Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin hamil."

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. "Kita akan berusaha agar Cho kecil segera hadir di perutmu."

Sungmin mengangguk membiarkan Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuh bawahnya. Memasukinya perlahan membuat Sungmin mendesah nikmat. Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuhnya, menyentuh titik dimana Sungmin mendesahkan namanya keras.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin tanpa menduakan pergerakannya. Berpindah ke leher lalu dada atas Sungmin. Menambah bekas merah yang sebelumnya sudah ia buat.

Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun saat pria itu bergerak semakin cepat. Mendongak saat puncak kenikmatan itu datang. Kyuhyun mengerang saat miliknya berkedut. Mengelurkan semua cairannya memenuhi Sungmin. Berharap benihnya akan tumbuh di rahim Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Sungmin. mengatur nafasnya sebisa mungkin menikmati sisa orgasmenya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun. menegakan tubuhnya bertumpu dengan siku lengannya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Biarkan aku bernafas sebentar Kyu." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tak ingin berdiam terlalu lama. Ia memainkan lidahnya di dada Sungmin menghisapnya membuat Sungmin mengerang.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku sudah tak bisa menunggu Min."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya. Mendorongnya kuat memenuhi milik Sungmin. Sungmin mengerang saat Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Mendesah nikmat mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun. Pria itu terus membuatnya melayang merasakan tiap sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi yang mewakili Yesung mengurus kerja sama kalian adalah Kyuhyun. ku pikir saat kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun waktu itu, dia hanya karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan Yesung?"

Kangin melipat korannya. Menu sarapannya setiap pagi selain kopi dan makanan buatan istrinya. Kangin mengangguk. Mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu menyesap minuman panas itu perlahan.

"Kebetulan sekali bukan?"

Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tingkah yang hanya ia lakukan didepan Kangin jika suaminya itu membuatnya kesal. "Lalu kapan kau akan menjemput Sungmin? kenapa aku tak boleh menjemputnya?"

"Secepatnya." Jawab Kangin. Ia kembali meneguk kopi hitam buatan Leeteuk. Minuman panas yang hampir setiap hari ia nikmati.

"Ini sudah satu minggu setelah kau bertemu dengan bocah itu. Lalu, apa keputusannya?"

Kangin tersenyum. "Kau ingin sekali putri mu menjadi seorang janda ya?"

"Bicara apa kau? Bukankah kau yang ingin mereka bercerai." Leeteuk bersungut kesal. Bukankah lelaki itu yang bersemangat menceraikan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun? "Sebenarnya kau merestui mereka tidak? Jangan terus-terus bermain seperti ini."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan anakku hidup dengan seorang pengecut berotak pintar. Putriku harus menikah dengan orang yang mempunyai masa depan yang jelas, dan harus menunjukan padaku seberapa suksesnya dia. Dan jika ingin menikahi putriku dia harus membuktikan semua itu."

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya. Mengambil selembar roti tawar lalu mengolesnya dengan selai kacang. "Lalu mengapa kau ingin menceraikan mereka. Kau cukup memberinya kesempatan saja kan?"

"Itu sebagai hukuman karena membawa pergi putriku."

"Terserah kau saja."

Kangin lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat sikap Leeteuk yang menggerutu kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah. Besok pagi aku ke Busan. Kau ikut?"

"Tanpa kau ajakpun aku akan memaksa ikut."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ming, pakaikan dasiku." Kyuhyun berdecak seraya melangkah menuju dapur. meneteng dasi bermotif garis-garis halus berwarna biru gelap. Inilah alasan mengapa ia tak suka memakai dasi. Selain tak nyaman benda itu melilit dikerah kemejanya, Kyuhyun selalu gagal memakainya tanpa bantuan Sungmin.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengajarkannya berkali-kali." Sungmin mematikan keran air. Mengelap tangannya sebelum menerima uluran dasi dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Bungkukan badanmu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. mencuri ciuman dipipi Sungmin sebelum membungkukan badannya. "Harusnya kau bertambah tinggi Ming. Jadi aku tak harus susah payah membungkuk seperti ini. Tapi kau malah bertambah gemuk."

"Kau pikir aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan." Cibirnya.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. merusak susanan hati Sungmin dipagi hari adalah keahlian pria itu.

"Terima kasih sayang." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis setelah dasi itu terpasang rapi dikemejanya. Mengecup dahi Sungmin sekilas.

"Aku sudah buatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Aku ambil ponsel dan tasku dulu."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia mengambil piring berisi nasi goreng lalu meletakannya dimeja makan. Sungmin hendak berbalik mengambil susu coklat untuk Kyuhyun. Namun urung saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Apa itu Ryeowook?" Ucap Sungmin lirih seraya berjalan menuju pintu depan. Selain Ryeowook dan Yesung, siapa lagi yang bertamu kerumahnya.

Sungmin menahan nafasnya. Entahlah, jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang saat pintu itu semakin terbuka lebar. Sungmin terdiam. Jika beberapa detik lalu jantungnya berdetak kencang, sekarang Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat lambat. Atau mungkin berhenti?.

"Eomma." Sungmin berucap lirih.

"Sungmin-ah." Secepat kilat Leeteuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin. "Eomma merindukanmu nak." Leeteuk melepas pelukannya. mengusap pipi kanan Sungmin dengan tangannya.

Air mata Sungmin lolos membasahi pipinya. Memeluk kembali ibu yang amat ia cintainya itu. "Eomma. aku juga merindukan eomma." Sungmin melepas pelukannya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada sosok pria yang berdiri dibelakang Leeteuk. "Appa."

Kangin tersenyum. memeluk tubuh Sungmin cukup lama. "Kau baik-baik saja nak?" Sungmin mengangguk. Mengusap air matanya sebentar.

"Aku baik-baik saja appa."

"Baguslah, pulanglah dengan appa dan eomma Min."

"Appa dan eomma tahu jika kau sudah menjadi istri Cho Kyuhyun teman kuliahmu itu. dan asal kau tau Min, dia akan menceraikanmu. Jadi sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang dengan appa dan eomma." Ucap Kangin.

Sungmin menggeleng. Menarik nafasnya dalam. "Maaf jika aku lancang menikah tanpa restu kalian. Tapi aku tak akan pergi."

Leeteuk menarik tangan Sungmin. menggengamnya lembut. "Kau dengarkan saja apa kata appamu nak."

"Tidak eomma."

"Siapa Ming?"

Serempak mereka menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu tak kalah terkejut saat melihat orang tua istrinya disana. Kangin tersenyum remeh, dan Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau masih ingat dengan yang aku katakan minggu lalu? aku akan membawa putriku pulang."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Appa sudah mengatakannya padamu Min. bocah itu akan menceraikanmu."

"Sebenarnya ada apa Kyu? katakan padaku. Apa maksud kalian sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat seraya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku Ming."

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Love Sign,

Anissa Lee


	9. Chapter 9

**OPERA**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

 **.**

 **Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 _ **Don't Bash The Chara**_

 **.**

 **^Happy Reading^**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Kerlap lampu disertai dentuman musik nampaknya bukan hal yang luar biasa untuk Kyuhyun. Oh, jangan lupakan bau alcohol dan tatapan beberapa wanita yang selalu haus akan permainan ranjang. Kyuhyun tak lagi heran dengan semua itu.

Bekerja paruh waktu di tempat yang sama selama ia kuliah membuat suasana seperti ini tak lagi asing. Namun Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuat pria itu menidurinya. Kyuhyun bukanlah pria sok polos, namun bermain sendiri jauh lebih baik dari pada mendengar desahan karena lembaran uang ataupun kepuasan semata.

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai menuju meja bar. Mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku disana. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja sebelum seseorang menepuk bahu kanannya pelan. "Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. "Oh Shindong hyung!" Sahutnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Pria berseragam bartender itu tersenyum lebar. Menepuk kembali bahu Kyuhyun. "Ternyata benar kau. Apa kabarmu anak kecil?" Kyuhyun berdecak mendengarnya. Seniornya itu selalu memanggilnya anak kecil hanya karena Kyuhyun selalu menolak ajakan tidur wanita-wanita yang berpakaian terlewat sexy disekeliling mereka.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Aku tak melihat Kibum noona?"

"Siwon sedang sakit. Jadi Kibum meminta ijin tak masuk hari ini." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Bukankah kau meneruskan kuliahmu di Inggris. Mengapa berada di Korea?"

Pria Cho itu hanya tersenyum hambar. Ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Shindong. "Hyung, bawakan wine untukku. Aku ingin minum malam ini."

Shindong berdecih lirih. Sudah terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun yang sering mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Baiklah." Shindong tersenyum. "Satu botol _carbanet franc_ ditemani satu gadis sexy siap datang." Ucap Shindong seraya terkekeh. pria itu beranjak mengambil pesanan pelanggan istimewanya malam ini.

Kyuhyun meggeleng heran seraya mengambil kotak rokok disaku celananya. Menyulut batang putih itu lalu menghembuskan asapnya tinggi-tinggi. Suami Sungmin itu bukanlah seorang perokok. Namun jika pikirannya sedang kacau, rokok dan wine adalah pelarian untuknya.

"Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!" Erang Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. tangan kirinya mengepal memukul meja bar. Menarik perhatian beberapa orang disana. "Maafkan aku Ming."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Min…." Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya. Sudah kali kelimanya ia melakukan hal yang sama setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit berdiri didepan kamar Sungmin. Dan entah yang keberapa kalinya jika harus menghitung sejak pagi tadi.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya panjang. Ini sudah hari kedua setelah ia kembali dari Busan. Sungmin terus mengurung dirinya dikamar. Hey, istri mana yang akan baik-baik saja jika tiba-tiba sang suami meminta perpisahan saat tak ada masalah apapun pada hubungan mereka. dan sebagai seorang wanita, Leeteuk tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat ini.

"Apa kau sudah tidur? Eomma ingin bicara denganmu nak."

"…." Tak ada jawaban. Leeteuk kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia berbalik, setengah terkejut mendapati Kangin berdiri peris dibelakangnya. "Ya! Kau mengejutkanku."

Kangin tersenyum. "Maaf."

"Kau lihat? Sungmin terus mengurung dirinya dikamar. Kau benar-benar appa yang jahat."

Kangin terkekeh. menuntun istrinya berjalan menjauh dari depan kamar Sungmin. menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang tengah. Dua orang paruh baya itu sepertinya belum berniat mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka walau hari sudah begitu gelap. "Kau jangan menyebutku seperti itu. bagaimanapun ini adalah yang terbaik untuk anak dan… menantu kita."

Leeteuk mendengus. "Apanya yang terbaik Kangin-ah. Kau tahu, aku percaya jika Kyuhyun akan menjadi orang yang sukses tanpa kau ancam seperti itu."

"Kau ini plin-plan sekali, kemarin-kemarin kau mendukung ku. Sekarang kenapa menjatuhkanku seperti ini?"

Leeteuk berdecak. Meneguk segelas wine merah yang entah sejak kapan berada dimeja. "Aku mendukung siapapun yang mampu membahagiakan anakku. Bukan yang membuat anakku menjadi seperti ini."

"Kau tenang sayang. Aku tak memisahkan mereka untuk selamanya. Hanya sementara. Tapi itu semua tergantung bocah itu. kapan dia akan kembali melamar Sungmin didepan kita, bukan membawanya pergi."

"Tsk… kau pikir aku tak tahu? Kau berniat mengirim Kyuhyun ke China bukan?"

Kangin mengerutkan alisnya. Meraih botol wine lalu mengisi penuh gelas kosong didepan istrinya. "Anak perusahaan kami memang berada di China sayang."

"Terserah kau saja. aku hanya ingin anakku kembali Kangin-ah. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku menjadi gila." Rengek Leeteuk.

Kangin tersenyum. merangkul pundak Leeteuk yang tengah meneguk tandas wine nya. "Percayakan padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kerutan samar telihat di dahi Donghae. Pria itu merasa terusik dengan dering ponsel yang mengalun dari ponsel Eunhyuk. Tak terlalu keras memang, hanya lagu bertempo lambat milik KRY. Dan itu cukup mengusiknya.

Dengan malas Donghae membuka matanya. Meraih ponsel Eunhyuk yang tergeletak diatas nakas. Donghae bersumpah akan memaki siapapun itu jika hanya ingin mengganggu tidur istrinya.

Alis Donghae makin berkerut saat membaca nama seseorang dilayar ponsel Eunhyuk. Ia tahu siapa pemilik nama itu karena Eunhyuk pernah menceritakannya.

"Hallo." Sapa Donghae pada seseorang diujung sana.

" _Hallo, apa aku bisa berbicara dengan Eunhyuk-ssi_?" Donghae tak langung menjawab. Menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang mulai terusik dengan suaranya. " _Aku Shindong. Maaf mengganggu tengah malam seperti ini. tapi ini sangat penting_." lanjutnya saat Donghae tak kunjung membuka suara.

"Kau bisa bicarakan padaku. Akan kusampaikan."

Samar-samar Donghae mendengar pemilik suara itu menghela nafasnya. "Kyuhyun. adik Eunhyuk-ssi mabuk berat. Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena aku membawa motor."

Mata Donghae melebar. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya cepat. Membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau membuka matanya. "Ada apa Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk lirih.

Donghae menoleh, memberi isyarat pada Eunhyuk untuk tak memotongnya. "Bisa kau kirimkan alamatnya Shindong-ssi? Aku akan menjemputnya."

Donghae memutuskan sambungannya setelah Shindong menyebutkan alamat dimana Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia menoleh pada Eunhyuk. sedari tadi perempuan itu menatap Donghae penasaran. "Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau ikut denganku atau dirumah saja?"

"Kau pergi? Kemana? Siapa yang menelpon? Bukankah itu ponselku?"

Donghae mengangguk. Meletakan kembali ponsel Eunhyuk diatas nakas. "Shindong-ssi."

"Shindong oppa?"

"Dia bilang Kyuhyun mabuk berat di _bar_ tempatnya bekerja. Aku akan menjemputnya?"

"Kyuhyun?" Tak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae. mata Eunhyuk melebar mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Dia mabuk?" Eunhyuk tahu jika adiknya penggila wine. Namun mabuk bukanlah gaya Kyuhyun. Dan… Kyuhyun berada di Seoul?

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu." Donghae menyingkap selimutnya. "Kau ikut?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae melebarkan langkahnya. Tangannya menggenggam kuat tangan Eunhyuk. Sedikit sulit menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah meliukan badannya menikmati dentuman musik khas dunia malam.

Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk lebih mendekat saat berpapasan dengan lelaki yang tengah mabuk berat. Dengan lancang lelaki itu mencolek lengan Eunhyuk. "Hai manis."

Rahang Donghae mengeras. Demi Tuhan jika ia tak sedang terburu-buru. Sudah dipastikan darah segar mengalir dari hidung lelaki kurang ajar itu.

"Kau tak usah takut." Bisik Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk. mereka kembali melangkah mengabaikan teriakan lelaki setengah gila itu –menurut Donghae.

Langkah Donghae dan Eunhyuk makin cepat saat manik mata mereka menangkap siluet pria yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Seraya menggenggam gelas, pria itu memejamkan matanya, meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. Kyuhyun benar-benar jauh dari kata baik.

"Kyu." Donghae mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun. Namun pria itu tetap memejamkan matanya. Hanya menggeliat kecil, dan tetap terlelap.

"Kenapa seperti ini Kyu." Ucap Eunhyuk miris. Dahinya mengernyit mencium bau alcohol yang begitu menyengat. Disingkirkannya gelas ditangan Kyuhyun. Menyibak rambut depan Kyuhyun yang menutupi dahi adiknya itu.

"Eunhyuk-ssi."

Bersamaan Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia mengenal baik siapa orang itu. Shindong adalah Senior yang baik dan banyak membantu Kyuhyun.

"Shindong oppa." Sapa Eunhyuk. Shindong tersenyum, pandangannya mengarah pada Donghae. menundukan sedikit kepalanya sebelum memberi salam pada pria berbalut jaket kulit hitam itu.

Shindong tak perlu bertanya siapa pria yang baru kali pertama ia temui ini. Bisa Shindong tebak jika Donghae adalah kekasih Eunhyuk.

"Dia minum sangat banyak. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah."

"Kyu." Eunhyuk mencoba kembali membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dibangku kosong samping Kyuhyun.

Manik mata Kyuhyun bergerak liar. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Sejenak ia meringis sakit kerena kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Seperti ada batu besar yang menindih kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat samar-samar bayangan Eunhyuklah yang ia lihat. Tak begitu jelas. Dan Kyuhyun yakin jika ini hanya mimpi atau mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja. "Noona."

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. memejamkan mata seraya memegangi kepalanya. "Maafkan aku noona." Lirih Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun melingkar dibahunya. "Shindong-ssi, bisa kau bantu aku menuntun Kyuhyun ke mobil?"

"Tentu saja." Shindong mengangguk. Ikut meraih tangan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman saat cahaya matahari pagi mulai mengusik tidurnya. Ia membalikan badannya tanpa membuka mata, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk menyambung mimpinya yang sempat terputus.

Bukannya terlelap, secepat kilat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Seingat Kyuhyun, malam tadi ia menghabiskan lebih dari tiga botol wine. Bohong jika itu tak membuatnya mabuk dan pulang tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya perlahan. Merasa tak asing dengan kamar ini. dan tentu saja ini bukan kamarnya dengan Sungmin. "Astaga, ini kamarku." Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya cepat. Memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Siapa yang membawaku kemari?" Kyuhyun menyingkap selimutnya. "Apa noona tahu aku disini?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat pintu kamarnya dibuka perlahan. Menampakan sosok perempuan yang amat ia kenali.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya setelah pintu itu terbuka.

"Noona."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meneguk air mineralnya. Mengelap sudut bibirnya sebelum kembali menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka seperti ini. Diam tanpa ada yang berniat membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. cukup bosan dengan dua orang didepannya itu. "Jadi…." Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kyuhyun. menunda sejenak makan pagi mereka.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya noona." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk penuh tanya.

"Apalagi Kyu. aku dan Donghae sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu." Jawab Eunhyuk. Ia kembali mengoles lembaran roti dengan selai coklat kesukaannya.

"Hyung." Donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Jadi kau menghamili noona ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku mencintai noonamu Kyu. tak masalah bukan jika Eunhyuk mengandung anakku. Kita saling mencintai. Hanya menunggu restu dari mu lalu kita akan menikah."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Butuh waktu untuk mencerna ucapan Donghae. "Aku bisa gila!" Gumam Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk berdecak, mencebikan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau fikir kami tak gila karena ulahmu. Sekarang jawab aku, mengapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau di Inggris?"

Donghae tersenyum melihat gelagat Kyuhyun. pria itu menelan ludahnya kelu, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya seperti siswa sekolah yang tertangkap saat membolos jam pelajaran. "Cih.. kau bahkan menikahi Sungmin tanpa memberitahuku."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat lebar. "Noona mengetahuinya?"

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Dan jelaskan mengapa kau mabuk berat semalam. Kau ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memberanikan diri menceritakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tak peduli jika kakaknya itu akan memarahinya, menamparnya, atau malah tak menganggapnya sebagai adik. Berlebihan mungkin. tapi bagi Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk adalah seorang kakak yang sangat tegas. Jadi mungkin saja Eunhyuk akan melakukannya.

"Maaf noona." Kyuhyun meremas tangannya pelan. "Aku berbohong. Tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud apapun. Hanya…."

"Hanya apa? Hanya kau mencintai Sungmin?" Sela Eunhyuk. "Ya Tuhan, apa kau gila Kyu? Aku tak masalah jika kau tak menganggap ku ada sebagai kakakmu, tak apa jika kau tak memberitahuku tentang pernikahan kalian. Tapi Sungmin, dia masih memiliki orang tua. Tak seperti kita yang tak memiliki siapapun." Eunhyuk menahan nafasnya. Mengerjapkan matanya cepat, tak membiarkan air mata itu menetes. "Kau membuat noona kecewa."

"Noona." Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati Eunhyuk. berlutut seraya meraih tangan perempuan itu. "Maafkan aku. Maaf…."

Pria bermarga Cho itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika kakaknya sudah bersikap seperti itu padanya. Sekuat apapun Kyuhyun, kali ini ia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Dan ini kali pertamanya ia menangis dihadapan Eunhyuk setelah kematian orang tua mereka.

"Maafkan aku." Ulang Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. menoleh sebentar pada Donghae yang dibalas senyuman lembut pria itu. "Bangunlah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Makin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Maafkan aku dulu."

Lagi, Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang bangunlah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk kemudian. "Terima kasih noona."

Donghae tersenyum melihat kakak beradik didepannya. Melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Eunhyuk. "Jadi tak masalah bukan aku menikahi noonamu Kyu."

"Huh?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja hyung."

"Lalu, mengapa kau mabuk? Jangan katakan kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sungmin?"

"Itu… hyung, bisakah kau membantuku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menekan bel rumah yang berdiri kokoh didepannya. Nuansa putih dengan taman yang tertata rapih begitu indah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Kolam kecil disudut halaman itu menambah kesan elegan dan tradisional secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. tersenyum lega saat seseorang membuka pintu. "Anyeong haseyo." Kyuhyun memberi salam. Membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"Mencari siapa?" Tanya ramah maid rumah itu.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan tuan Kangin?"

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin?"

Kangin melirik kyuhyun dari sudut matanya. Menyesap teh hangatnya perlahan sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya kami masih suami istri. Dan saya masih berhak menemuinya." Jawab Kyuhyun setenang mungkin.

Pria di awal 50 tahunan itu menganggukan kepalanya. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Ya. tapi sebaiknya kau ceraikan putriku secepatnya Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi. Pria itu hanya tersenyum hambar mendengar ucapan Kangin.

"Tapi…." Kangin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Meneliti sejenak wajah Kyuhyun. "Lupakan." Ia menghela nafasnya. "Kau bisa menemui Sungmin dikamarnya. Seseorang akan mengantarmu."

Kangin berdiri. Berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan pria itu. "Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan melepaskan Sungmin pada pria yang akan melamarnya dihadapanku." Kangin memberi jeda. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menikahi Sungmin sebelum aku menerima langsung undangan pernikahanmu dengan wanita lain."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Masih mencerna baik-baik ucapan Kangin yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri. "Apa itu berarti…."

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Ahjumma."

"Sama-sama. Jadi anda suami nona Sungmin?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Dua hari ini nona Sungmin tak pernah keluar kamar. Jika kami mengantarkan makanan tak ada satupun yang disentuhnya kecuali air putih. Saya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan nona Sungmin."

"Jika begitu bisakah ahjumma membuatkan makanan untuk Sungmin? biar aku yang membujuknya."

"Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita paruh baya itu. membungkuk kecil mengulang ucapan terima kasih sebelum wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Sudah dua hari Sungmin tak keluar kamar. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya pun tidak. Kyuhyun merasa satu-satunya yang pantas disalahkan adalah dirinya.

"Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin. mendesah saat tak ada sahutan dari dalam sana.

"Ming." Beruntung Kangin memberinya kunci cadangan. Dan Kyuhyun tak akan menunggu persetujuan Sungmin untuk membiarkan dirinya masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus menatap kosong kedepan. Menggenggam erat ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya saat suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, entah mengapa suara Kyuhyun mengiang di telinganya. Sungmin tersenyum getir, makin menggenggam erat ujung selimutnya.

"Aku bahkan berhalusinasi mendengar suaramu Kyu."

Mata Sungmin kembali terpejam. Badannya terasa sangat lemah. Dua hari ini ia terus mengurung diri dikamar. Tak peduli dengan perutnya yang tak terisi apapun terkecuali air. Sungmin tak butuh makanan. Sungmin hanya butuh Kyuhyun.

"Ming."

Sungmin terisak kecil saat suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. "Bawa aku pergi Kyu." lirih Sungmin.

"Ming~." Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar derit pintu kamarnya terbuka. Diiringi suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Sungmin tak berhalusinasi. Ia bisa melihat jelas sosok yang amat ia rindukan tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Ini sungguh kau? Cho Kyuhyun suami ku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. balas memeluk Sungmin mengusap kepala perempuan itu lembut. "Ya. Ini aku Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini. Kau menjemputku kan?"

"Ming?" Sungmin mendengung."Aku merindukanmu."

Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang itu. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

"Tentang perceraian itu. sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Sungmin perlahan.

"Katakan jika itu hanya lelucon Kyu. kau tak ingin menceraikanku kan? Hanya demi pekerjaanmu?"

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat mengusap air mata Sungmin yang mengalir. Hatinya terasa tercubit saat melihat dua mata Sungmin yang sembab. Ini kali keduanya Kyuhyun melihat kondisi istrinya yang sangat jauh dari kata baik. Bahkan perempuan itu terlihat sedikit lebih kurus.

"Aku tahu ini karenaku." Kyuhyun menyentuh kelopak mata Sungmin. membuat Sungmin mau tak mau memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Tapi, tanpa atau denganku berjanjilah tak akan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Kau tak boleh menangis hanya karenaku."

Sungmin menggeleng seraya menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin ku dengar."

"Tapi appamu menginginkan kita berpisah Ming."

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Meraih dagu Sungmin lalu mengecup bibir tipis itu cukup lama tanpa ada lumatan. Kyuhyun tak bisa menahannya lebih lama untuk tak mencium Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya. "Dengarkan aku."

"Tidak jika kau akan mengatakan tentang perceraian. Kau brengsek Kyu. jika itu maumu, lebih baik kau pergi dan cepat kirimkan surat perceraian itu untukku."

"Dengarkan aku Ming." Sungmin tak menjawab. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus ku dengar. Kau… aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi."

"Appamu ingin kau hidup bahagia dengan seseorang yang memiliki masa depan yang baik."

Sungmin berdecih. "Lalu? kau membiarkanku hidup dengan orang lain? Atau dengan Donghae?"

Kyuhyun menarik kembali dagu Sungmin lalu melumat kecil bibir itu. Sungmin tak mampu menolak, jujur saja jika ia juga merindukan bibir Kyuhyun menyatu dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. "Jika dengan Donghae hyung aku tak akan rela. Karena bayi dalam kandungan Eunhyuk noona membutuhkan seorang ayah."

Sungmin kembali membuang mukanya dari Kyuhyun. tak ingin menanggapi lebih lanjut. Ia yakin Kyuhyun sudah megetahui semuanya. Termasuk tentang dirinya yang sudah mengetahui lebih awal hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Hanya sebentar. Ku mohon jangan lelah menungguku Ming. Aku akan kembali menjadi seperti apa yang appamu inginkan. Setelah itu aku berjanji tak membiarkan seorangpun mengganggu kebahagiaan kita. Ku Mohon mengertilah."

"Aku mencintaimu Ming."

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hay apa kabar? saya bawa chapter 9. berarti 2 chapter lagi ya.

Saya mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, dan ikutin sampe sekarang.

karena udah mau selesai. yuk di review lagi.

Oh iya sebelumnya saya minta maaf ngga pernah balas review kalian. tapi saya selalu baca reviewnya kok. dan saya senyum-senyum. ngga nyangka masih ada yang sayang sama fic ini.

tapi kalo ada pertanyaan tentang fic ini yang sekiranya harus banget di jawab. pasti saya jawab kok. ^^

Oh iya, waktu itu ada yang request buat tambahin Haehyuk moment.

Hay dear, maaf banget ya kalo Haehyuk momentnya kurang. Fic ini sudah selesai di folder saya. saya ngga berniat buat merubah atau menambahnya. tapi semoga Haehyuk moment nya ngga bikin kecewa ya nanti.

Segitu aja..

sekali lagi terima kasih.


	10. Chapter 10

**OPERA**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

 **.**

 **Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 _ **Don't Bash The Chara**_

 **.**

 **^Happy Reading^**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi berita yang kudengar itu benar?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan itu. sembari melepas dasinya, ia memperhatikan perempuan yang tengah menata makan malam untuknya dimeja makan.

Japchae, telur gulung, sup tofu dan Kimchi membuatnya semakin lapar setelah seharian berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen dan grafik perkembangan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Kyuhyun berdecak lirih saat kain berbahan halus dengan motih garis itu tak kunjung lepas dari kerah kemejanya. Selain sulit memakainya. Kyuhyun juga tak pandai melepasnya.

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Tak usah. Aku hanya belum terbiasa." Kyuhyun tersenyum. mendudukan dirinya dibangku kosong meja makan. "Harusnya kau tak usah merepotkan diri seperti ini Ryeowook-ah, aku bisa memasak sendiri nanti."

Perempuan itu – Ryeowook tersenyum. ikut duduk di bangku seberang Kyuhyun setelah selesai menyajikan semua masakannya. "Aku tak merasa direpotkan. Kau sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri, dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu makan makanan instan setiap malam."

"Terima kasih."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai menyuap japchae kedalam mulutnya. "Mengapa tak menceritakannya padaku?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya. Menelan makanannya sebelum menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook. "Apa?"

"Setelah orang tua Sungmin kemari, lalu kalian memutuskan bercerai? Dan kalian sudah bercerai lebih dari satu minggu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lirih. "Ya."

"Kau berani menikahi Sungmin tanpa restu mereka, mengapa kau semudah itu melepaskan Sungmin?" Tanya Ryeowook selidik. Tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun begitu mudah melepaskan orang yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Mungkin Tuhan menginginkan kami bercerai. Tapi aku yakin jika Tuhan akan mempersatukan kami kembali."

Ryeowook tersenyum miris. Bisa ia lihat mimik wajah Kyuhyun berubah sedih. Persis saat pria itu menceritakan kematian orang tuanya pada Ryeowook beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Perusahaan Yesung oppa?"

Uhuk!

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menyambar gelasnya. Meneguk air itu sampai tak bersisa. "Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja tidak, justru aku berterima kasih pada Yesung hyung. Tak ada orang yang sebodoh dia mempercayakan perusahaannya pada orang yang belum berpengalaman sepertiku."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Mencebikan bibirnya kesal, tak terima jika suaminya itu disebut orang bodoh. "Ya! dia itu suamiku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. menepuk kecil dadanya saat ia kembali tersedak. "Dimana Yesung hyung? Mengapa dia tak ikut kemari?"

"Yesung oppa sedang tidak enak badan. Setelah makan malam, aku langsung menyuruhnya istirahat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. ia mengapit telur gulung dengan sumpitnya, menyuapnya bulat-bulat kemudian.

"Pantas saja. Siang tadi Yesung hyung tak bersemangat. Ku pikir kau tak melayaninya di ranjang."

"Ya! apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal. "Ayolah, aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil bukan."

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Memasukan tempat makanan kosong miliknya kedalam kantung sebelum beranjak pergi. "Sebaiknya aku pulang. Dan kau jangan tidur terlalu larut."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Terus menjejali mulutnya dengan masakan-masakan buatan Ryeowook. Bohong jika Kyuhyun mengatakan itu tak enak. Istri Yesung itu sangat pandai dalam hal memasak.

Ryeowook melangkah menuju pintu depan. Perempuan itu terdiam saat pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar. Memperhatikan baik-baik perempuan yang berdiri memunggunginya tepat didepan pintu.

"Sungmin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hae, kau melihat ponselku tidak?" Eunhyuk setengah berteriak pada Donghae. Pria itu tengah membasuh tubuhnya dikamar mandi. Membuat Eunhyuk harus meninggikan suaranya agar terdengar oleh Donghae.

"Apa?"

"Kau melihat ponselku tidak?" Ulang Eunhyuk kembali meninggikan suaranya. Perempuan itu mengambil mantelnya. Mungkin saja ia lupa mengeluarkannya dari saku mantel.

"Ponselmu?" Tanya Donghae setelah pria itu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Masih dengan handuk yang memilit tubuhnya, ia berjalan menuju nakas kecil samping ranjang. Membuka laci teratas disana. "Aku menaruhnya disini."

Eunhyuk menoleh. Menghampiri Donghae mengambil ponselnya yang diulurkan pria itu. "Mengapa kau meletakannya dilaci."

Donghae tersenyum. Dengan gerakan cepat tangan kekarnya menarik pinggul Eunhyuk mendekat. Tak peduli dengan piama Eunhyuk yang basah akibat lelehan air ditubuh atasnya. Terburu-buru? lupa? atau memang sengaja? Donghae tak mengeringkannya terlebih dahulu setelah ia selesai mandi.

"Ya!" Eunhyuk memukul bahu Donghae. "Bajuku basah Hae."

"Jika basah, biar aku yang melepasnya." Bisik Donghae. Tangannya menelusup kedalam piama Eunhyuk. mengusap pinggul Eunhyuk seseduktif mungkin.

Eunhyuk menahan nafasnya saat tangan Donghae memainkan karet celana dalamnya. Ia mengeram dalam hati, merutuki dirinya yang mudah terangsang hanya karena sentuhan kecil Donghae.

Dokter memang menyarankan mereka agar tak terlalu sering berhubungan badan. Usia kandungan Eunhyuk masih terbilang rentan. Namun apa yang harus diperbuat jika keduanya saling menginginkan? Mungkin mengontrol diri saat berhubungan adalah jawaban yang tepat bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Engghh." Eunhyuk meremas bahu Donghae saat bibir pria itu bermain liar dipuncak dadanya. Memanjakannya terus menerus membuat Eunhyuk hilang kendali akan perlakuan Donghae.

Eunhyuk mendesah keras saat Donghae kembali menghisap dada bagian atasnya kuat. Sengaja menggigit kecil membuat tanda kemerahan yang sudah entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Bibir Donghae perlahan menurun. Mengecup kedua puncak dada Eunhyuk, lalu beralih pada perut Eunhyuk yang semakin mencuat. Mengecupnya berkali-kali, lalu mengusapnya sayang. Kandungan Eunhyuk sudah hampir menginjak bulan ketiga. Eunhyuk terlihat sangat santai menghadapi kehamilan pertamanya.

Harusnya Eunhyuk meminta Donghae agar cepat menikahinya. Tetapi Eunhyuk jarang sekali menyinggung soal itu. Bahkan ia menolak ajakan Donghae untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan.

Donghae tak akan memaksa Eunhyuk. Pria itu menebak jika Eunhyuk masih menunggu restu orang tuanya. Selain itu mungkin juga ini bawaan bayi yang ada diperut Eunhyuk. Ya, Donghae hanya menebaknya saja.

Eunhyuk mendesah saat pagutan panas bibir mereka kembali tercipta. Mengecap manis bibir pasangan mereka masing-masing. Eunhyuk membuka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Donghae kembali menyapa rongga hangatnya.

Tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Donghae mengarahkan miliknya pada milik Eunhyuk, mencoba memasukinya perlahan walau ini bukan kali pertama bagi mereka.

Eunhyuk melepas tautan bibir mereka. mendongak seraya melenguh keras saat Donghae terus mencoba memasukinya.

"Dong… Haeehh!." Eunhyuk mendesah. Tubuh mereka sudah menyatu sempurna. Matanya terpejam merasakan penuh dan hangat secara bersamaan dibagian bawahnya.

Donghae mendiamkan sejenak miliknya didalam Eunhyuk. membiarkan istrinya itu agar merasa nyaman. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk. mengecup setiap sudut wajah itu dan berakhir dibibir merah yang membengkak akibat ulahnya.

"Hae~."

"Hm?"

"Bergeraklah."

Donghae tesenyum nakal. Mengecup kening Eunhyuk sebelum memulai permainan inti mereka malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minumlah."

Kyuhyun memberikan secangkir teh hangat pada Sungmin. Mengeringkan rambut Sungmin yang sedikit basah dengan handuk kecil.

"Diluar sedang gerimis. Mengapa tak langsung masuk saja. bahkan rambutmu sampai basah seperti ini."

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun sejenak, kembali meneguk teh hangatnya menutupi rasa gugup yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Kupikir kau belum pulang." Jawab Sungmin. Pandangannya mengedar melihat tiap sudut kamar yang sudah cukup lama tak ia tempati. Tak ada yang berubah, bahkan Kyuhyun masih memasang foto-foto mereka di dinding.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya terangkat menyentil kecil dahi Sungmin. "Mencoba membohongiku?"

"Huh?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Katakan sudah berapa lama kau berdiri didepan hm?"

Sungmin menunduk. "Sejak kau masuk kedalam."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Harusnya kau masuk saja." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Apa kau kabur?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sungmin cepat. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, tak terima jika dituduh langsung seperti itu. "Aku berpamitan dengan eomma jika aku ingin menemuimu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Tangannya merangkul bahu Sungmin membuat wajah perempuan itu merona. Sungmin tak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu canggung seperti ini. Apa karena mereka bukan lagi suami istri?

"Aku mengerti. Leeteuk ahjumma mengirimku pesan sebelumnya."

Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jika begitu. Mengapa kau membiarkan aku berdiri lama diluar?"

"Soal kau berdiri lama diluar aku tak tahu." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Maaf."

Sungmin menjauhkan kepalanya. Menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun. "Kau jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kita bukan suami istri lagi." Ucapan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun tergagap. Segera menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin menahan senyumnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya. "Jadi apa tujuanmu kemari? Merindukanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang kembali merona.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sungmin gugup. "Aku… Ah, lusa kau berangkat ke China bukan? aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan padamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah meminta Sungmin untuk tidur.

Sungmin tak mananggapi. Pikirannya melayang mengingat tak lama lagi Kyuhyun akan pergi ke China. Alasan Sungmin ke Busan memang ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Kyuhyun. Tak bohong jika ia juga merindukan pria itu.

Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun tak akan pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dengannya. Tetapi setahu Sungmin, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun sangatlah sibuk. Jikapun pergi menemuinya, itu pasti tak akan lama. Dan itulah yang membuat Sungmin pergi ke Busan.

"Kyu."

"Ya?"

 _Chu!_

Secepat kilat Sungmin menutup matanya. Secepat kilat juga ia menyambar bibir Kyuhyun, menempelkan bibirnya dipermukaan bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat lebar mendapati tingkah Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika Sungmin akan menciumnya. Bahkan perempuan itu mulai menggerakan bibirnya, menuntut Kyuhyun agar membalas tiap kecupannya. Bukan salah Kyuhyun jika ia akan berbuat lebih. Jujur saja, sedari tadi Kyuhyun sangat tersiksa melihat pemandangan bibir indah yang tersaji didepannya.

.

.

.

.

Kecupan demi kecupan kini berubah menjadi pagutan panas. tak ayal Sungmin mendesah saat lidah Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya. Dengan sekali gerakan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin, sementara Sungmin mencengkram kuat bahu Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya. Tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah sempurna. Perempuan itu terus memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang tersengal.

Sungmin membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam lalu memeluk erat pria itu. Ia terisak kecil, namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar isakan Sungmin. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap kepala belakang Sungmin, mencoba membuat perempuan itu merasa nyaman.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu. Tanpa atau dengan aku, jangan pernah membuat matamu mengeluarkan air mata."

"Bodoh!" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana aku tak menangis jika kau akan pergi. Bahkan tak tahu kapan kau kembali." Ucap Sungmin makin terisak.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku pasti kembali. Aku berjanji akan sering mengunjungimu jika memiliki waktu luang." Kyuhyun tersenyum. menghapus air mata Sungmin yang membasahi pipi mulus perempuan itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, kembali meraih bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya perlahan namun menuntut. Sungmin yang sudah mulai mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun perlahan memejamkan matanya. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun seraya membalas lumatan-lumatan pria itu.

Sungmin belum berniat membuka matanya. Masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal akibat pagutan panasnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan Sungmin yang terbaring lelah di bawah kungkungannya. Ia pikir, mereka tak terlalu lama berciuman. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya didahi Sungmin lalu mengecupnya lama.

"Aku tak yakin jika aku akan berhenti disini." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka matanya, menatap Kyuhyun lembut seraya tersenyum. "Apapun lakukanlah." Ujar Sungmin kembali mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhhh." Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun saat pria itu kembali menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Suasana panas tercipta sempurna di kamar itu. hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Busan nampaknya tak cukup memberi udara sejuk disana.

Gemuruh suara hujan dengan kilatan petir yang tak begitu sering seakan menambah kesan erotis pergerumulan mereka. saling memanjakan pasangan masing-masing dengan cara masing masing pula.

Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat saat milik Sungmin terasa menjepit kuat miliknya. Memberi pijatan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus mendesah saat Kyuhyun mempercepat pergerakannya. Menyentuh kenikmatan yang selalu membuatnya melayang. Terlebih tangan Kyuhyun begitu terampil memanjakan dadanya.

"Kyuhyun..."

Sungmin mendongak, matanya terpejam kuat saat perempuan itu mencapai puncaknya. Menerima balik cairan cinta Kyuhyun yang terasa penuh didalamnya.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya menikmati sisa orgasme percintaan mereka yang cukup menguras tenaga. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Sungmin. menatap perempuan itu yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Ming." Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Menyangganya dengan kedua siku tangan. "Terima kasih."

Sungmin tersenyum. membuka matanya lalu membelai lembut bibir Kyuhyun. "Sentuh aku agar aku tak terlalu merindukanmu saat kau berada di China."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau ini. Bahkan kita bukan lagi suami istri. Jika appamu tahu aku meniduri putrinya, mungkin dia akan mengirimku ke kutub utara."

"Siapa bilang appa tak tahu."

"Huh?"

"Aku berpamitan dengan eomma, tentu saja eomma akan bercerita pada appa. Berdua di rumah rasanya tak mungkin jika mereka tak berpikiran kita tak melakukannya Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. melihat sekilas jam dinding kamarnya. "Ya. sepertinya appamu akan secepatnya mengirimku ke kutub utara."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya. Kembali mendorongnya memasuki Sungmin. Sungmin mengerang saat Kyuhyun langsung menggerakan tubuhnya cepat. Menyentuhnya berkali-kali membuat pandangannya berkabut.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin. Berpindah mengecup pipi lalu telinga Sungmin. Sungmin menggelinjang geli saat Kyuhyun mengulum telinganya. Meremas kuat bahu Kyuhyun saat pria itu menyentuh kembali sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Kyu…"

"Emm… terus sebut namaku Min."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hae, aku pinjam ponselmu ya?"

Donghae mengangguk seraya mengunyah roti isinya. Menu sarapan pagi sebelum memulai aktivitas kantornya hari ini. Ia menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang tengah berdiri disisi televisi seraya menggerakan jemarinya dilayar ponsel.

Tatapan Donghae tak lepas dari perempuan yang sudah memenuhi hatinya itu. Ia tersenyum, entah mengapa Eunhyuk semakin terlihat cantik dimatanya. Donghae sangat suka jika Eunhyuk memakai kaos miliknya, dipadukan dengan celana pendek yang mengekspose paha mulus perempuan itu. membuatnya ingin… lupakan! Ini masih telalu pagi untuk membicarakan itu.

Donghae meneguk susu vanilla nya, masih memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari bangku meja makan. Perempuan itu terus menggerakan jemarinya dilayar ponsel. Mungkin mengirim pesan pada Sungmin atau Kyuhyun.

Bicara tentang Kyuhyun, ini sudah satu minggu lebih pria itu meninggalkan Korea. Mengurus perusahaan yang Yesung dan Kangin percayakan padanya di China. Donghae berani bertaruh jika Kyuhyun akan sukses mengelola perusahaan itu. Selain berotak cerdas, Kyuhyun juga pandai mengatur strategi dan berbisnis. Ia hanya berharap Kyuhyun tak akan melupakan janjinya untuk menjemput Sungmin nanti.

"Hey!"

Donghae tersentak saat Eunhyuk menepuk punggungnya. Memilih duduk disampingnya lalu meneguk susu ibu hamil pemberian Heechul minggu lalu. Eunhyuk tak menyukai susu. Namun jika Heechul memaksa, ia bisa berbuat apa?.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau hari ini dirumah bukan? aku tak mengijinkanmu kerja mulai sekarang."

Eunhyuk memutar malas bola matanya. "Iya, kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali."

"Istri pintar." Donghae tersenyum lebar. Mengusap pucuk kepala Eunhyuk sekilas.

"Ingat tuan. aku belum menjadi istrimu."

"Ya sudah. kita menikah saja sekarang."

Eunhyuk tertawa. Tangannya terulur mengambil selembar roti tawar. Mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry. "Kau gila ya. Ini menikah bukan membuat telur dadar."

"Aku gila karena kau. Jadi aku bisa apa?"

Eunhyuk berdecih. "Jika aku yang membuatmu gila. Cukup jangan nikahi aku."

"Sensitif sekali. Apa ibu hamil selalu seperti ini?" Godanya seraya menahan tawa.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. Mendapati tingkah Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae tertawa renyah.

Suara bel rumah terdengar mengintrupsi keduanya. Eunhyuk beranjak berniat membuka pintu. Bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengunjungi rumahnya sepagi ini. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tajam saat pria itu sengaja meremas pantatnya. Sementara Donghae hanya terkekeh geli mendapat tatapan tajam Eunhyuk.

Perlahan Eunhyuk membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lamban saat pintu itu terbuka lebar. Eunhyuk mencoba tersenyum ramah pada sosok yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Membungkuk hormat sebelum mengucapkan salam pada tamunya.

"Anyeonghaseyo tuan, nyonya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish… ini karena kalian terlalu lama menunda pernikahan."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya menunduk mendengarkan ucapan Heechul. Ah bukan, sepertinya lebih tepat disebut omelan.

Bukan tanpa alasan Heechul dan Hangeng mengunjungi Eunhyuk dan Donghae sepagi itu. Heechul sengaja memilih waktu dipagi hari dan mengajak Hangeng ikut bersamanya. Jika seperti ini, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tak bisa menolak ajakan Heechul mengunjungi salah satu butik gaun pengantin langganannya.

"Lihatlah, perutmu semakin besar Eunhyuk-ah. Sulit memilih gaun yang pas bukan." Heechul memijat pelipisnya. Mendudukan tubuhnya disalah satu bangku yang tersedia disana.

Hangeng tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya. Satu minggu terakhir ini Heechul terus menyibukan diri mempersiapkan pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk tanpa sepengatuhan siapapun kecuali Hangeng.

"Sudahlah." Hangeng menyentuh bahu Heechul. Mengusapnya sayang.

"Apanya yang sudah? Aku sudah mengatur pernikahan mereka minggu depan. Jika harus membuat gaun untuk Eunhyuk, itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama Hannie."

Bersamaan Eunhyuk dan Donghae membulatkan matanya. Minggu depan?

"Minggu depan? Apa tidak terlalu cepat eomma?" tanya Donghae yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan kecil dikepala pria itu.

"Apanya yang terlalu cepat. Kalian harus secepatnya menikah. Dan eomma tak menerima penolakan apapun."

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada gunanya menyanggah ucapan Heechul. Wanita yang selalu berpenampilan anggun dimata Eunhyuk itu benar. Semakin hari kandungannya akan semakin membesar. Dan sudah seharusnya mereka melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Bukankah Eunhyuk bisa memakai gaun lain selain gaun pengantin yang berat seperti itu. aku pikir Eunhyuk akan tetap cantik." Ucap Hangeng membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Yang terpenting adalah saat mereka mengucapkan janji dihadapan Tuhan. Bukan gaun bermanik dan berat seperti itu." Lanjut Hangeng.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Mencerna baik-baik ucapan Hangeng barusan. "Tuan…." Eunhyuk membuka suaranya. Serempak mereka menoleh pada perempuan itu. "Tuan merestui kami?" Tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

"Tuan? Berhentilah memanggilku tuan Eunhyuk-ah, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantuku."

"Jadi?" Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Appa merestui ku dan Eunhyuk?" Donghae ikut bertanya. Matanya menatap sang ayah antusias.

"Jika appamu tak merestui kalian. Untuk apa si tua ini disini." Jawab Heechul memotong ucapan Hangeng. Bahkan suaminya itu baru membuka mulutnya.

Hangeng tersenyum. menepuk pundak Donghae kemudian. "Jadilah kepala keluaga yang baik anak muda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyuman bahagia seakan tak pernah luntur diwajah Eunhyuk saat pandangannya tertuju pada gaun putih panjang dengan sedikit hiasan renda dibagian atas. Selain motif yang sederhana dan ringan. Eunhyuk sangat nyaman saat gaun tanpa lengan itu membalut tubuhnya. Selera calon ibu mertuanya itu memang sangat baik.

Eunhyuk terkekeh. Sangat konyol melihat gaun itu tegantung di jendela yang terbuka lebar. Sengaja ia menggantungnya disana. membiarkan angin sore memperlihatkan betapa halusnya kain itu.

Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya, membaca pesan singkat dari Donghae. pria itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. setelah membalas pesan Donghae. Eunhyuk mencoba menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya. menunggu pemilik nomor itu menjawab sambungannya.

" _Hallo."_

"Oh. Kyuhyun-ah, kau sedang sibuk?"

 _"Tidak. tumben sekali noona menghubungiku."_

Eunhyuk berdecih lirih. Tumben? 'Bukankah aku yang lebih sering menghubunginya?'. Batin Eunhyuk.

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk tersenyum. Berkat beberapa masalah yang mereka alami, membuat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sangat dekat. Adiknya itu kini tak sungkan membicarakan apapun pada Eunhyuk. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Eunhyuk merasa ia dan Kyuhyun kembali kekehidupan saat mereka kecil.

"Kau tahu Kyu. minggu depan noona akan menikah."

" _Apa?"_ Eunhyuk sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya saat Kyuhyun memekik keras. _"Noona. Aku sedang berada di China. Noona ingin menikah tanpa aku?"_

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya jengah. beranjak mengambil gaunnya menggantungnya kembali didalam lemari. _"_ Memangnya kenapa? Waktu itu kau juga menikahi Sungmin tanpa aku."

 _"Ssk…."_ Eunhyuk terkekeh saat mendengar dengusan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah."

" _Untuk?"_

"Noona ingat jika kau menginginkan seorang pria seperti Donghae menjadi suami noona kelak. Tuhan sepertinya menjawab keinginanmu, dan juga keinginanku. Terima kasih telah merestui hubungan noona dan Donghae. padahal noona sudah membuatmu kecewa." Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya. Ia ingin menangis mengucapkan semua itu pada Kyuhyun.

" _Jangan berkata seperti itu. justru aku yang banyak mengecewakan noona. Tapi noona tetap memaafkanku."_

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Sudahlah, yang terpenting. Hiduplah dengan baik disana. Dan cepatlah pulang, atau tidak Sungmin akan di jodohkan. Ku dengar, teman Donghae yang bernama Jungmo itu mengincar Sungmin."

" _Siapa Jung-"_

Cepat-cepat Eunhyuk memutuskan sambungannya. Terkekeh membayangkan wajah kesal Kyuhyun. Sudah sangat lama ia tak menggoda Kyuhyun. walau hanya melalui telepon, perempuan itu merasa sangat puas.

Tawa Eunhyuk terhenti saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampakan sosok pria tampan yang tak jarang membuat Eunhyuk bahagia dan kesal secara bersamaan. Demi kedua orang tua dan bayi dalam kandungannya. Eunhyuk sangat mencintai pria itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Donghae seraya melangkah menghampiri Eunhyuk. mengecup mesra kening perempuan itu lalu berpindah pada bibir yang tak pernah bosan untuk menciumnya.

"Tak ada, hanya bermain-main dengan Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	11. Chapter 11

**OPERA**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Other Cast**

 **.**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

 **.**

 **Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 _ **Don't Bash The Chara**_

 **.**

 **^Happy Reading^**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu utama gedung bertingkat tempat dimana Kyuhyun bekerja. Di sambut senyum manis beberapa karyawan yang mengenal dirinya. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Sungmin datang kemari. Biasanya ia datang bersama Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini Sungmin memilih untuk datang sendiri. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Walaupun sudah bercerai Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tetap mengingatnya. Memberi ucapan selamat melalui telpon rasanya tak cukup bagi Sungmin. Perempuan itu berinisiatif untuk memberi kejutan pada Kyuhyun. Mengunjungi Kyuhyun di China dan membawakan kado istimewa untuk pria itu.

Sungmin menekan angka 13 pada tombol lift yang membawa perempuan itu menuju lantai di mana ruangan Kyuhyun berada.

"Taemin-ssi." Sungmin menyapa sekretaris Kyuhyun. Perempuan asli Korea itu tersenyum. Membungkukan badannya membalas sapaan Sungmin.

"Nyonya Sungmin. Apa kabar?"

Sungmin tersenyum, meletakan _papperbag_ yang ia bawa di atas meja Taemin. "Aku baik. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Saya baik. Anda datang sendiri?" Sungmin mengangguk. Melihat sebentar jam tangannya. "Apa Tuan Kyuhyun tahu nyonya datang kemari?"

"Tidak. aku sengaja datang kemari tak memberi tahunya. Kau juga jangan mengatakan jika aku datang kemari."

Taemin mengangguk paham. Tak ada yang melarang Sungmin untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Yang Taemin tahu Sungmin adalah putri pemilik saham di perusahaan ini. juga calon istri atasannya yang tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tuan Cho sedang ada tamu. Mungkin anda bisa menunggunya sebentar."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tak masalah. Aku akan menunggunya di ruang tunggu. Terima kasih Taemin-ssi." Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang tunggu. Sebelumnya perempuan itu memberikan bingkisan kecil pada Taemin. Gelang berwarna pink yang ia beli bulan lalu saat berlibur ke Jepang bersama keluarga kecil Donghae.

Sungmin mengenal baik Taemin. Kyuhyun sering menceritakan tentang perempuan itu. Taemin belum lama bekerja dengan Kyuhyun. Ia adalah lulusan dari universitas yang sama dengannya. Hampir mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Taemin adalah penerima beasiswa yang di berikan oleh Kangin dan setelah lulus perempuan itu bekerja di perusahaan ini.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam." Suara itu membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Perempuan berbaju ketat hitam baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sungmin tersenyum saat perempuan itu menoleh kearahnya. Balas tersenyum manis sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana.

Sungmin tak mengenal siapa perempuan itu. dari wajahnya Sungmin yakin jika ia adalah perempuan China. Namun perempuan itu sepertinya juga menguasai bahasa korea. Sungmin tau karena ia mendengar perempuan itu berbicara dengan Kyuhyun saat membuka pintu.

Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah pintu saat pintu itu terbuka. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar menuju meja Taemin. Tak menyadari jika Sungmin berada disana. Sungmin sengaja tak bersuara, ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari tempat duduknya.

"Taemin-ssi, apa sore ini aku ada janji?"

Taemin melihat catatannya. Mengangguk setelah melihat jadwal Kyuhyun untuk hari ini. "Ada pertemuan dengan tuan Liu sore nanti jam tiga."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia melihat jam ditangannya, ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang. "Tolong batalkan pertemuan dengan tuan Liu sore nanti. Dan buat jadwal baru untuk bertemu dengannya besok lusa. Aku ada acara dengan Song qian malam ini."

"Tapi tuan-."

"Lakukan saja perintahku." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Taemin. Pria itu sedikit mengendorkan dasi yang memilit di kerah kemejanya.

"Oh! Jadi ada acara malam ini?"

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya. Terkejut mendapati Sungmin berada disana. Perempuan itu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Berniat pergi segera mungkin dari sana.

"Kau datang? mengapa tak memberiku kabar terlebih dahulu?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Memberi Sungmin pelukan yang sama sekali tak di balas perempuan itu.

Taemin mendudukan kembali tubuhnya. Menyibukan diri merasa tak enak dengan suasana saat ini. "Oh. Ini sudah jam makan siang? Terima kasih Tuhan." Taemin mendesah lega. Membereskan berkas-berkasnya lalu pergi menuju kantin yang berada di lantai dasar.

"Ya aku datang. Tapi aku sudah akan pergi." Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangannya. Melayangkan pandangan tak suka pada Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa pergi?"

"Bukankah kau ada acara dengan perempuan bernama Song qian itu? lebih baik kau bersiap-siap saja. Tak usah memperdulikanku."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Belum ingin melepas genggamannya di tangan Sungmin. "Hey, ada apa denganmu?" Sungmin tak menjawab. Masih mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau kemari untuk bertemu denganku bukan?"

"Kyuhyun lepaskan!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku antar kau ke apartement." Ia melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Sungmin.

"Tak perlu. Aku lebih baik kembali ke Korea." Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. membiarkan perempuan itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dahinya mengerut, ia tak mengerti mengapa Sungmin tiba-tiba saja bersikap seperti itu padanya. Datang, marah dan pergi?

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah satu minggu Sungmin kembali dari China. Perempuan itu hanya menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Sungmin bahkan sering mengurung diri di kamar. Ia hanya keluar untuk makan bersama orang tuanya. Dan pergi mengunjungi malaikat kecil Donghae yang masih berusia 2 tahun. Sungmin juga jarang mengunjungi café yang ia kelola bersama dengan Eunhyuk.

Hampir tiga tahun Kyuhyun menjalankan perusahaan Kangin yang bekerja sama dengan Yesung di China. Perusahaan itu berkembang pesat hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Selain nama Kangin dan Yesung cukup terkenal di kalangan pebisnis China. Kyuhyun juga mampu menjalankan perusahaan itu dengan sangat baik.

Selama di China, Kyuhyun tak jarang pulang ke Korea. Hanya sekedar bertemu Sungmin, atau menjenguk keponakan tercintanya yang sangat menggemaskan. Begitu juga Sungmin, perempuan itu sesekali mengunjungi Kyuhyun di China. Menghabiskan akhir pekan di negeri bambu itu bersama Kyuhyun.

Kangin?

Pria itu tak lagi mempermasalahkan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun sudah membuktikan dirinya yang sukses menjalankan perusahaannya tanpa campur tangan Kangin sedikitpun. Pria itu juga sudah menunjukan kepada Kangin jika Sungmin lah satu-satunya wanita yang mengisi hatinya walau sangat banyak wanita China berparas cantik yang mencoba mendekatin Kyuhyun.

Song Qian?

"Jadi kalian sedang bertengkar?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada Sungmin. Meneguk susu hamilnya kemudian. Bulan lalu istri Donghae itu di nyatakan positif hamil lima minggu. Mengadung anak kedua mereka.

"Kami tidak bertengkar." Sungmin mencium pipi bulat Haru. Bayi berusia dua tahun itu merengek kecil. Merasa Sungmin menganggunya yang sedang menikmati ice cream berperisa pisang. Tangan mungilnya kembali memasukan sendok kecil kedalam mulut. Tersenyum geli saat makanan dingin itu meleleh di lidahnya.

"Kyuhyun menelponku. Dia bilang kau menghindarinya."

"Aku hanya sedang kesal saja padanya eonni. Dia bermain dengan wanita lain di China."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya. Mencerna baik-baik ucapan Sungmin. Tangannya terulur mengusap lelehan ice cream di bibir Haru. Mendudukannya di lantai karpet, membiarkan putrinya itu menikmati ice cream pemberian Sungmin.

"Maksudmu Kyuhyun selingkuh?"

Sungmin mendesah. Menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala sofa yang ia duduki. "Entahlah eonni. Aku sangat marah saat itu. dan aku langsung pergi tanpa berbicara apapun pada Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Aku yakin kalian hanya salah paham. Aku rasa Kyuhyun tak mungkin melakukannya."

"Apanya yang tak mungkin eonni. Perempuan bernama Song qian itu cantik. Mana mungkin dia tidak tergoda."

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum. "Aku yang akan menghajarnya sendiri dengan tanganku jika dia berani selingkuh Sungmin-ah."

"Hey menghajar siapa?"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Donghae. Pria itu datang membawa kantung putih kecil. Sebelum Sungmin datang, Eunhyuk menyuruhnya untuk membeli permen kacang di pasar tradisional. Perempuan itu terus memintanya dari semalam.

"Sungmin berfikir jika Kyuhyun selingkuh darinya."

"Wow!" Sahut Donghae. Pria itu mendudukan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk. Mengangkat Haru untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Pria itu juga tak lupa mencium putrinya.

Tak cukup mencium putrinya, Donghae meraih dagu Eunhyuk mencium bibirnya lalu melumatnya perlahan. Sungmin memutar manik matanya, berdecak kesal melihat mereka yang seenaknya berciuman di depan Sungmin.

"Apanya yang wow?" Sungmin mencebik kesal. Donghae sama sekali tak membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

"Kyuhyun selingkuh itu wow Min. aku fikir dia tak akan menyukai wanita lain setelah bertemu denganmu." Ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk menggeleng heran, Ia memilih beranjak pergi menuju dapur. Hendak menaruh permen kacangnya ke dalam toples.

"Memang seharusnya begitu bukan?"

Donghae hanya tertawa. Ia menggendong Haru meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengumpat kesal pada Donghae. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Ia tak seharusnya berfikir sejauh itu. mungkin saja Eunhyuk benar. Sungmin hanya salah paham.

.

.

.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Siang ini ia ingin menyibukan dirinya di café yang dikelolanya bersama Eunhyuk sejak tahun lalu. Tak ingin berbeda, Sungmin juga mengenakan seragam dan topi yang sama dengan pekerja di cafenya. Sungmin berharap setidaknya ia tak begitu memikirkan Kyuhyun. Pria itu juga tak mengirimnya pesan hari ini. Ya, walaupun Sungmin tetap tak akan membalasnya.

Sungmin memasang senyum manisnya. Melayani beberapa pelanggan yang kebanyakan dari mereka adalah remaja. Sungmin tertawa saat seorang siswa lelaki berjanji akan mengunjungi café nya setiap hari jika Sungmin terus berkerja di sana. Bahkan siswa lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Han Sanghyuk itu juga memberi Sungmin nomor telepon.

"Noona aku pesan dua cake coklat dan dua ice latte." Seorang siswa lelaki berseragam sekolah menyebutkan pesanannya pada Sungmin. Menengok sebentar pada teman perempuannya yang sedang duduk menunggu di bangku meja sudut ruangan.

"Ada yang lain?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Noona apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?"

"Apa itu?"

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya. Sangat cantik dengan berlian kecil yang terpasang di atas cincin itu. "Wow… kau ingin melamar seseorang ya?" Sungmin melirik nama yang terpasang di almamater siswa itu. Oh Sehun.

Sehun meletakan telunjuknya di bibir. Mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk mengecilkan suaranya. "Perempuan disana adalah kekasihku. Aku mau noona meletakan ini di dalam kue coklat miliknya. Apa bisa?"

Sungmin berdecih. Mengambil cincin itu lalu tersenyum memandanginya. "Kau bahkan masih sekolah. Terlalu kecil untuk melakukan hal seperti ini." Sungmin terkekeh. "Tapi tak apa. kau sangat romantis. Aku akan membantumu."

"Aku mau noona yang mengantarnya sendiri. Ku mohon."

"Mengapa harus aku?" Alis Sungmin mengerut menatap bingung Sehun.

"Aku hanya tidak mau cake nya tertukar. Tak lucu jika nanti malah aku yang menemukannya."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Mencebikan bibirnya pada Sehun. "Baiklah."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Membayar pesanannya, lalu kembali menghampiri kekasihnya. menunggu Sungmin mengantarkan pesanan ke mejanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sungmin datang membawa dua potong cake berlumur coklat dengan buah strawberry di atasnya. Sungmin tersenyum, mempersilahkan pelanggan istimewanya itu menikmati cake coklat andalan café ini.

Sungmin berbalik dengan senyum lebarnya. Sebelum Sungmin pergi, ia bisa melihat wajah terkejut kekasih Sehun yang menemukan cincin saat memotong cakenya dengan sendok. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa membantu seseorang membuat moment indah di café nya.

"Siapa Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin berbalik. Ia bahkan belum sampai di meja kasir saat seseorang meneriaki namanya. Sungmin terkejut saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu yang tak lain adalah kekasih Sehun. Perempuan itu tengah menatap Sehun tajam seraya memegang cincin ditangannya.

"Namaku Luhan! Siapa itu Lee Sungmin!".

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Berlari menuju meja dimana Sehun dan Luhan berada. Sungmin yakin ia tak salah memasukan cincin ke dalam cake itu. bahkan Sungmin tak mengenakan cincin sama sekali. Tentu saja itu bukan miliknya.

"Maaf permisi?"

"Noona apa kau salah memasukan cincinnya? Itu bukan cincinku. Aku tidak mengenal siapa Lee Sungmin. tapi nama itu tertulis di cincin." Sehun berdiri. Menatap Sungmin kecewa.

"Sebenarnya Lee sungmin adalah namaku. Tapi cincin itu adalah cincin yang kau berikan. Aku tak salah menaruhnya." Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya. Tak tau harus berbuat apa karena semua pengunjung sedang memperhatikan mereka sekarang.

"Oh. Jadi eonni yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"

"Hey!."

Semua pandangan kini beralih pada pria tinggi yang berjalan mendekati Sehun, memegang cincin berwarna pink berhias kepala hello kitty yang sangat lucu. Sungmin terdiam, sedikit terkejut menyadari jika pria itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya cincin kita tertukar. Ini cincinmu." Kyuhyun menyerahkan cincin di tangannya pada Sehun. Mengambil cincin yang sedari tadi terus Luhan pegang.

"Kyuhyun…?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mendekat kearah Sungmin. Memeluk sekilas perempuan itu. "Iya sayang. Ini aku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku disini?"

"Sebenarnya aku tiba di Korea kemarin malam. Aku menginap di rumah Eunhyuk noona, dan memintanya agar tak memberi tahu padamu bahwa aku kembali." Sungmin tak menanggapi, masih ingin mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. "Tadi pagi aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Eunhyuk noona. Jadi kau mengira aku selingkuh?"

"Aku hanya… Song qian?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Song qian adalah teman kecilku. Kami tak sengaja bertemu di China, sejak saat itu kami kembali berteman baik. Hari itu dia mengundangku untuk datang di pesta pertunangannya dengan Changmin."

"Jadi…?"

"Ya, jadi kau salah paham. Seminggu ini aku di buat gila karena kau tak membalas pesanku bahkan tak menjawab telponku. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan pulang. Sekarang aku tau apa yang membuatmu seperti itu. tapi percayalah Lee Sungmin. Tak sedikitpun terlintas di kepalaku untuk berselingkuh dari mu. Kau cukup tau jika aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Sungmin tersenyum haru. Ia sudah hampir menangis mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Kyuhyun benar, mereka sudah melangkah sangat jauh sampai sekarang ini. bahkan mereka pernah mengambil keputusan yang sangat gila, karena mereka tau seberapa besar cinta mereka. Tak seharusnya Sungmin menuduh Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Meminta maaf pada prianya.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tak salah."

Sungmin mendongak, melepas pelukannya kemudian. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, menyelipkan cincin yang di pegangnya ke jemari Sungmin tanpa meminta ijin perempuan itu. "Menikahlah denganku Lee Sungmin."

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menautkan jemari tangannya pada jemari tangan Sungmin. "Ya. Aku sengaja melakukannya." Ia menoleh pada Sehun dan Luhan. Dua orang itu tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin. "Aku bertemu mereka di depan. meminta bantuan mereka untuk melakukan semua ini."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Menatap perempuan itu lekat. Tak perduli jika beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka sekarang. Yang di matanya hanya Sungmin. Lee Sungmin!

"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Lee Sungmin."

Tak perlu berfikir lama. Sungmin dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Menganggukan kepalanya, membiarkan air matanya menetes membasahi kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan. "Ya... aku mau menikah denganmu Kyu."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah siap menikahi putri ku?" Kangin meletakan kembali cangkir kopinya di atas meja. Menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya berdampingan dengan Sungmin.

Malam ini Kyuhyun berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin. Membulatkan niatnya untuk meminta restu Kangin dan Leeteuk. Dua tahun ini sikap Kangin pada Kyuhyun sedikit berubah. Ia tak lagi dingin seperti dulu. Walaupun mereka jarang mengobrol setidaknya Kangin bisa menerima Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut. "Ijinkan aku untuk menikahi Sungmin."

"Aku tentu mengijinkannya Kyuhyun-ah." Leeteuk tersenyum lebar. Ia percaya jika Kyuhyun bisa membahagiakan Sungmin. Leeteuk tak ingin kejadian dulu kembali terulang. Yang ia inginkan adalah kebahagiaan Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak!" sela kangin.

"Appa!/Yeobo!"

Kangin tertawa mendengar seruan protes Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Ia kembali menyesap kopinya, menatap Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkejut. "Aku hanya bercanda." Kangin merangkul bahu Leeteuk. "Aku merestui kalian. Kau pantas untuk hidup dengan purtiku. Berbahagialah."

"Benarkah?" Mata Sungmin berbinar. ia tak sanggup menahan bibirnya untuk tak tersenyum lebar.

"Tarima kasih tuan, nyonya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku berjanji akan menjaga putri kalian dan membahagiakannya." Ia menoleh pada Sungmin. mencium tangan perempuan itu, tak memperdulikan Leeteuk dan Kangin yang berdecak lalu tertawa.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merestui kalian sejak dulu." Ucap Kangin.

"Eh?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan tak mengerti mereka. Merestui sejak dulu? bukankah Kangin sangat ingin mereka bercerai?

"Ya hanya saja. itu hukuman untuk kalian." Kangin tertawa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar tawa Kangin. Apapun itu Kyuhyun hanya akan menjadikan masa lalu sebagai kenangan yang manis dan buruk secara bersamaan. Yang terpenting adalah masa depannya nanti. masa depan bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai.

"Sekali lagi. maaf dan terima kasih tuan."

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah!" Leeteuk memutar malas manik matanya. "Berhentilah memanggil kami tuan dan nyonya. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami."

"Ah itu..." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Sudut bibir Sungmin terangkat melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ia sangat suka saat Kyuhyun menampakan wajah bodoh seperti itu. "Baiklah... abeonim, eommonim." Ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Tsk.. menggelikan." Kangin berkomentar. membuat semua tertawa renyah. Suasana hangat benar-benar terasa disana. Seperti inilah yang mereka inginkan.

"Jadi kapan rencana kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Leeteuk. "Lebih baik secepatnya. kalau perlu bulan ini juga kalian menikah?"

"Bulan ini?"

.

.

.

.

"Akh…" Sungmin mendesah saat Kyuhyun meremas dadanya. Sebelah tangannya menggoda milik Sungmin yang tertutup celana dalam. Kyuhyun mengecup leher Sungmin berkali-kali, berpindah ke telinga lalu mengulumnya.

Sungmin sudah tak tahan mendapat sentuhan Kyuhyun. ia memeluk leher Kyuhyun kuat. Kembali mendesah saat Kyuhyun menyelipkan jarinya kedalam Sungmin.

Malam ini Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin menginap di rumahnya. Tentu saja dengan ijin Kangin dan Leeteuk. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah tak lagi tinggal disana semenjak putri mereka lahir. Sekarang rumah itu hanya di tempati Kyuhyun jika pria itu sedang berada di Korea.

Setelah makan malam. Kyuhyun terus mencumbu Sungmin, tak memperdulikan piring kotor yang hendak Sungmin cuci jika saja Kyuhyun tak menghimpit tubuhnya di dinding. Menciumnya dan menggerakan nakal jemarinya di tubuh Sungmin.

Rok yang Sungmin kenakan sudah terangkat sebatas pinggul. Memperlihatkan tubuh bawah Sungmin yang hanya tertutup celana dalam. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, mendudukannya di atas meja makan. Bibirnya kembali melumat bibir Sungmin, kedua tangannya dengan terampil melepas kancing kemeja Sungmin. Membuangnya asal kelantai.

"Kyu…"

"Hm?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. wajahnya memerah membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tak mengecup tiap sisi wajah Sungmin. "Kita akan melakukannya disini?"

"Jika kau tak nyaman. Aku akan membawamu ke kamar."

Sungmin menggeleng. Memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat. "Terserah kau saja. Apapun lakukanlah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mendorong tubuh Sungmin setengah berbaring di meja itu. Tak membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung saja menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Menggerakannya perlahan yang lambat laun berbubah cepat saat di rasa kenikmatan itu akan ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke kamar setelah mereka mendapat klimaks pertamanya. Kembali melanjutkan percintaan mereka di ranjang.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun menggodanya. Menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan namun terus menemukan titik terdalam Sungmin. Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun, gerakan perlahan Kyuhyun begitu menyiksanya. Susah payah ia menahan desahannya. Tau jika Kyuhyun sedang menggodanya.

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangannya meremas dada Sungmin cukup kuat. "Mendesahlah sayang. Jangan coba menahannya."

"Kyu... jangan menggodaku."

"Tapi aku suka melakukannya." Kyuhyun menghentakan miliknya di dalam Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat setengah badannya memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. mendesah keras saat Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuhnya. "Kyuhyuunn!"

"Ya sayang, sebut namaku."

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya. menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. mencoba meredam desahannya sebisa mungkin. Lagi lagi Kyuhyun menemukan titiknya. membuat Sungmin mau tak mau harus mendesah.

"Nnghh .. Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kembali menggerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Pandangan mereka berkabut saat klimaks kembali mereka rasakan. Cairan Kyuhyun terasa penuh dan hangat di tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya. merapikan poni Sungmin yang basah karena keringat.

"Aku mencintaimu Ming."

Sungmin mengangguk. Membelai wajah Kyuhyun perlahan. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku. Sudah mempercayai ku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu nanti. Jadilah Cho Sungmin ku kembali. Tinggalah bersamaku, menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik kelak."

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sungmin menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. malam tadi suhu badan Kyuhyun sangat panas. Kyuhyun baru kembali dari China kemarin sore. Pria itu harus menghadiri rapat penting yang tak bisa di wakilkan siapapun. Kyuhyun yang memang dari awal sudah tidak enak badan akhirnya jatuh sakit setelah ia kembali ke Korea.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Menikmati jemari Sungmin yang sedang menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. "Jauh lebih baik." Pria itu menarik dagu Sungmin. mencium mesra sang istri mengecap manis bibir pink yang tak akan pernah membuat Kyuhyun bosan melakukannya.

"Eomma buka pintunya."

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang tertutup. Tersenyum mendengar suara putri mereka yang sibuk mengetuk pintu. Tak sabar meminta Sungmin untuk membuka pintunya.

"Eomma..."

"Perawat pribadimu sudah datang." Kyuhyun tertawa. Memandangi Sungmin yang beranjak membuka pintu kamar. Istrinya itu terlihat cantik dengan perut yang membuncit. Lima tahun pernikahan, Kyuhyun sudah akan mendapat anak kedua. Ia amat bersyukur memiliki keluarga kecil yang sangat melengkapi hidupnya.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya, menampakan sosok mungil dengan senyum lebar. Cho Minhyun. "Eomma, apa appa sudah bangun?"

Sungmin membungkuk mencium Minhyun. Mengacak rambut putrinya sebelum menjawab. "Sudah. Tapi appa masih sakit. Minhyun jangan mengajak appa bermain dulu ya?"

Minhyun mengangguk. Berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring di ranjang. "Oke eomma. Minhyun akan merawat appa agar cepat sembuh."

"Hay sayang." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Membantu Minhyun untuk naik berbaring di sampingnya. Mencium pipi bulat Minhyun berkali-kali membuat perempuan kecilnya terkekeh geli.

Sungmin tersenyum. Pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur. Membuatkan sarapan untuk anak dan suami tersayangnya.

"Appa masih sakit?" Minhyun bertanya polos. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di perut Kyuhyun. mencium pipi ayahnya cukup lama.

"Eum… tapi jika Minhyun merawat appa. Appa yakin akan cepat sembuh?"

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mencubit gemas pipi Minhyun. "Tentu saja."

Minhyun beranjak dari tubuh Kyuhyun lalu perlahan turun dari ranjang. "Appa tunggu disini. Minhyun akan segera kembali." Perempuan kecil itu berlari keluar. Kaki mungilnya mengarah menuju dapur. Menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menggoreng telur.

"Eomma, tolong ambilkan Minhyun gelas."

Setelah menerima gelas plastik bergambar hello kitty miliknya, langsung saja Minhyun menuang air ke dalam gelas di bantu Sungmin. Tak lupa Minhyun mengambil permen coklat kecil kesukaannya dari dalam kulkas. Membawanya hati-hati kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Minhyun meletakan gelas dan permennya. Putri kecilnya itu kembali keluar. Membawa handuk kecil berwarna putih yang ia ambil dari lemari miliknya.

"Appa minum obat ini." Minhyun memberi butiran permen kecil berwarna merah pada Kyuhyun. menyodorkan gelas air, meminta Kyuhyun untuk memakan permennya. Kyuhyun tertawa, menuruti perintah Minhyun lalu mencium gemas pipi putrinya.

"Sekarang appa tidur ya?" Minhyun kembali beranjak di samping Kyuhyun. ia juga meletakan handuk kecil di dahi ayahnya. Mengecup berkali-kali pipi kanan kiri Kyuhyun sebelum berbaring memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Anak appa sangat pintar." Kyuhyun balas mendekap tubuh mungil Minhyun. Memejamkan matanya untuk tidur kembali bersama putrinya. "Appa sangat menyayangimu nak."

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dan Minhyun tertidur. Awalnya ia penasaran mengapa putrinya membawa permen coklat dan air ke dalam kamar. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Sungmin malah mendapati Minhyun yang sedang berperan sebagai dokter untuk Kyuhyun. sekarang ayah dan anak itu kembali tertidur, melanjutkan mimpi indah mereka malam tadi.

"Eomma sangat mencintai kalian." .

.

.

.

.

.

E.N.D

Hay Apa kabar?

Akhirnya Fic ini selesai juga ya. saya seneng banget akhirnya bisa nepatin janji saya buat nyelesain fic ini walaupun ketunda lama banget. Hahaha

Oh iya, saya inget banget dulu, ada yang minta masukin Sehun Luhan di fic ini. Saya lupa itu siapa :( tapi dear, aku udah masukin mereka di last chapter buat kamu. ^^

Pasti banyak yang kecewa karena alur nya kecepetan. tiba-tiba udah 3 tahun aja. Hahaha

Sengaja kok. Emang begitu. kita udah ngga perlu Kyumin Haehyuk yang menye-menye lagi. udah tinggal seneng-senengnya aja lah ya. . Hehehe

Terima kasih sudah ngikutin fic ini sampai selesai. Saya sayang kalian.

Ini udah end loh. yang belum review, yuk di review.

Terima kasih sekali lagi.

Have a nice day.

See you next Fanfic guys.

Anissa Lee.


End file.
